La Heredera
by sheinapotter
Summary: Una noche se inició una profecía que marcaría el inicio de una nueva Era Mágica, una niña nacida en el séptimo mes seria la indicada para llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero su camino no es fácil. Entre manipulaciones, enigmas y aventuras esta niña se convertirá en una mujer capaz de todo por su familia y amigos. Fem!Harry Poderoso, independiente, inteligente!Harry
1. Cap 1 - El abandono y la profecía

**Hola a todos! Les quería avisar que edite todos los capítulos, sentí que les faltaba mucha información. Espero que no les moleste.**

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia.**

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia) son de la genial JKR.**

\- _Parsel –_

\- Normal –

\- Otro idioma –

"Pensamiento"

**# Sueño #**

**\- Flashback -**

**El abandono y la profecía:**

Aquel 31 de octubre de 1980 muchas cosas cambiaron.

Lord Voldemort estaba muerto. El lord oscuro que hasta ese momento aterrorizaba al mundo mágico ingles había muerto gracias a una niña.

Esa noche el mundo mágico estaba libre. Había fiesta.

Pero en medio de la fiesta también había lágrimas.

Los Potter estaban muertos, James y Lily, habían muerto protegiendo a su hija. También lloraban por aquellos que habían muerto sin poder ver el fin de la guerra, pero la esperanza estaba en cada uno de sus corazones.

Pero la gente se preguntaba cómo habría sobrevivido la niña. Misteriosamente la joven Harriett Elizabeth Evans Potter había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina y liberado al mundo mágico del Lord Oscuro cuando la maldición reboto dejándole una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y se dirigió hacia el mago oscuro.

Mientras todos los magos brindaban y festejaban, un bebe era dejado en la puerta de una casa por un viejo mago de barba blanca y túnica extravagante. Era una bebe con una cicatriz en la frente que su pelo color ébano ocultaba. Junto a ella se dejo una carta.

\- Buena suerte Harriett Potter – y se desvaneció. Una brisa sacudió los matorrales y acarició la mejilla de la bebe. Un gato contemplo a la bebé durante unos minutos lentamente se acerco, la niña se removió en sueños y una mujer que se encontraba donde anteriormente estaba el gato sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos. La agarró y acunó en sus brazos durante unos minutos, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, deposito a la niña en el umbral.

\- James, Lily… cuando ella llegue a Hogwarts la cuidare mucho… lo siento no puedo hacer mucho… Albus cree que es por su bien – una brisa le acarició el rostro y ella sonrió, donde sea que estuvieran ellos aun la cuidaban, pero lo que no entendía era porque Albus la dejaba allí esas personas eran horribles si miles de magos darían lo que fuera por cuidar a la niña-que-vivió. Suspirando se agachó y besó la frente de la menor, cuando hiso eso sintió una magia oscura qué emanaba de la cicatriz, intrigada decidió que investigaría esa anomalía. Caminando unos pasos se transformo en un gato rayado con unas manchas alrededor de los ojos que se asemejaban a los lentes que usaba en su forma humana.

Muy lejos de allí una joven madre que acababa de hacer dormir a su bebé se quedó quieta, sentía como una profecía se acercaba. Esta joven había sido tocada por el don de la videncia, don que ocultaba por temor a lo que le podría pasar. Entornando los ojos recito la profecía:

_Nacida en el séptimo mes_

_Abandonada cuando más lo necesito_

_Libero al mundo de la maldad_

_Las elecciones de hoy cambiaran el futuro de mañana_

_Sus lágrimas de cristal serán_

_Ante la injusticia que encontrara._

_Su hermana en todo menos en sangre_

_La acompañara a través de senderos sinuosos_

_El fuego es su elemento._

_Su hermano un dragón será_

_Fuerte coraza que de la batalla inmune saldrá_

_Su frio mirar esconde el ardor de su alma_

_Mal formado le dicen_

_Mi dragón le dirá ella._

_Junto a ellos la que todo lo ve los acompañara_

_Nada se oculta a su mirar_

_Presente, pasado y futuro no son secreto para ella._

_Una joven a la que llamara Helena_

_Como su ancestro_

_Inteligente será_

_Más el coraje la acompañara,_

_La diosa de la sabiduría la guiara_

_Atenea su nombre griego es_

_La protegerá desde las sombras_

_Y la corona sobre su cabeza pondrá._

_A sus pies un lobo_

_Salvaje animal que su lealtad dará_

_La batalla ganada esta_

_Si el lobo a su cachorro protegerá._

_Guardan su espalda varios caballeros,_

_Se inclinaran ante ella_

_La mesa dispuesta esta_

_Sus asientos indicados estarán_

_La heredera de la realeza_

_Se inclinara ante su pueblo_

_Y el pueblo le alzara la cabeza._

_A partir de hoy siete días serán_

_Indicadores del incierto futuro_

_Las acciones de hoy afectaran al futuro del mañana._

_La heredera de la magia_

_Un sinuoso camino recorrerá_

_Mas sola no estará._

_Días grises de acercan_

_La heredera escogerá al que a su lado siempre estará._

Cuando termino, miro a la bebe de cabello pálido que se encontraba en su cuna durmiendo y sonrió. Su hija era necesaria en el futuro. Tendría que ayudar y tarareando una suave melodía contemplo las estrellas.

El futuro podría cambiar pero algunas acciones estaban grabadas a fuego y nada podía evitarlas. Sería interesante ver como serian las cosas con el transcurrir del tiempo.


	2. Cap 2- La bienvenida y el juicio

\- _Parsel –_

\- Normal –

\- Otro idioma –

"Pensamiento"

**# Sueño #**

**\- Flashback -**

**La bienvenida y el juicio:**

En Surrey la señora Dursley se levantó como todos los días, se puso su bata color cielo y se dirigió hacia la puerta para buscar la leche. Cuando abrió la puerta contemplo sorprendida el bulto que se encontraba junto a las botellas. Era un bebé. Una bebé para ser más especifica. Estaba envuelta en una manta pero lo que le llamo la atención fue una carta de pergamino con el nombre de ella. Recogió a la bebé, la dejó en el sillón y abrió la carta. El chillido que retumbó en toda la casa despertó al resto de su familia, un hombre gordo bajo corriendo las escaleras en segundos, un milagro teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del hombre. Mientras ambos susurraban y miraban con desprecio a la criatura que aun dormía un llanto de bebe inundó la casa, el bebe, Dudley, se había despertado y estaba pidiendo para comer.

\- No nos queda de otra Vernon… puede que cuando crezca no tenga nada de esa rareza y si lo tiene se lo sacaremos… además cuando crezca me vendrá bien tener alguien que cocine y haga otras tareas sin pagar nada – la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en el rostro de ambos fue el presagio de lo que vendría. Mientras Petunia subía las escaleras para consolar a su bebé, Harriett despertó, al estar en un lugar que no conocía se largo a llorar y balbucear. Un hombre gordo apareció ante sus ojos. La cogió sin delicadeza, se movió por la cocina abrió una puerta y descendió unas escaleras. Era el sótano.

\- Cállate monstruo, deberías estar agradecida… me encargaré de liberarte de esa rareza… mientras tanto bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar – dijo mientras la dejaba en un viejo sillón destartalado y la dejaba en la oscuridad. Mientras la bebe lloraba, ellos desayunaban tranquilamente. Pasadas varias horas Petunia bajo y le dio un biberón con leche.

\- Espero que después agradezcas lo que hacemos por ti bestiecita – la agarró y la llevó a la sala donde Dudley se encontraba jugando (en realidad estaba mirando la televisión y los juguetes estaban olvidados en el piso) la sentó en el piso lejos de su bebé y de ella pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ver lo que hacía mientas leía las revistas. En un momento en que un artículo le llamo la atención desvió su mirada de los bebes.

Harriett contemplaba los juguetes que se encontraban en el suelo y al niño que miraba la cosa con colores y sonidos, muy despacio se acercó al niño y lo contempló. El otro niño la miró y se levantó como pudo y se dirigió a sus juguetes.

\- io… io – decía mientras tomaba todos sus juguetes y los sacaba aparte para que la desconocida no se acercara. Un juguete había quedado un poco más lejos Harriett se acercó, lo agarró y se lo tendió. Dudley le arrebató el juguete de la mano y contempló como la bebé se sentaba en el suelo y lo miraba, al ver que ella no tenía con que jugar le tendió un auto de carrera color azul, la bebé lo agarró e imitó el ruido de un auto, a lo cual ambos bebes se rieron. Cuando Petunia escucho las risas levanto la vista de la revista y vio como Dudley y ella jugaban con los autos. Que tierno que era su bebé, compartir algo con un fenómeno como ella… si sin duda ella tendría que agradecérselo más adelante, mientras Petunia pensaba esto unas barreras invisibles a cualquier ojo se alzaron sobre la casa, protegiendo a la niña que viviría en esa casa durante muchos años.

Mientras Harriett jugaba con su primo, muy lejos de allí en Londres, debajo de una cabina telefónica se encontraba el Ministerio de Magia Ingles, todos los magos estaban revolucionados, Los Potter habían muerto y su guardián secreto los había traicionado y vendido a Voldemort. Luego había matado a Peter Pettigrew otro de sus amigos y provocado la muerte de trece muggles.

En ese momento el Wizengamot se encontraba en medio de un juicio contra Sirius Black, el guardián secreto de los Potter, traidor y mano derecha del Lord Oscuro. El ministro Crouch silencio la sala con un ademan, el acusado estaba atado con cadenas a una silla en medio del lugar. Estaba desesperado, él sabía que era inocente.

\- Tiene algo que decir _señor Black _– la forma en que dijo esas dos palabras reflejaron el desprecio que sentía – antes de ser condenado de por vida a Azcaban por vender a los Potter a su señor y provocar la muerte de un mago y trece muggles.

\- Yo soy inocente… no los vendí, yo no fui el guardián secreto… tienen que creerme, pueden usar Verisatium… no miento… por favor– mientras decía esto miraba para todas partes frenético, pero todos apartaban la vista.

\- Decidido, Sirius Orión Black es condenado de por vida a Azcaban – cuando dijo esto entraron dos aurores y sacaron al prisionero.

Sirius sintió como la última esperanza se apagaba.

Azcaban. La prisión de los magos. Que tenía como guardianes a los dementores. Seres que chupaban la alegría, los momentos felices y te dejaban con los peores recuerdos que tenías.

Pero no lo entendía, el era inocente… porque no le dieron Verisatium… era lo que hacían en todos los juicios. Porque con él era diferente. Ni siquiera Dumbledore lo había mirado… y era el él que había hecho el Fidelio y sabia que él era inocente, que el guardián era Peter… no lo entendía Dumbledore con su poder podría hacer que el sea libre pero él no había hecho nada. Con una mirada vacía se encontraba en la barca que lo llevaría a Azcaban, muchos porqués estaban rondando en su cabeza y no tenía ninguna respuesta para estos. Mientras era llevado a la celda rogó a cualquier deidad que existiera que su ahijada estuviera a salvo… era en lo único que podía pensar mientas la puerta se cerraba y el frío de los dementores se metía en sus huesos y la tristeza lo llenaba, mientras se acurrucaba en un rincón lo último que vio fue a una bebé con cabello negro ébano, ojos tan verdes como la maldición asesina y piel blanca suave que le sonreía con los pequeños dientes que tenia.

Y en silencio se prometió asi mismo que encontraría la manera de salir de ese lugar para cuidar a su ahijada, mientras pensaba en eso se quedo dormido y sus sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas. Ajeno a él un mago con túnicas de colores lo visitó unas horas después y murmuró unas palabras mientras lo señalaba con su varita, después se despidió de los guardias y desapareció.

Unos días después, Albus Dumbledore se declaró el guardián mágico de la pequeña Potter, uso los asientos de los Potter para aceptar varias leyes que lo beneficiarían, también bloqueó el testamento de los Potter e intentó acceder a sus cuentas pero los duendes se lo impidieron, solo tendría acceso a la cuenta de fidecomiso que los padres habían dejado, pues en las demás bóvedas solo podía acceder un miembro de la familia. Albus intentó por todos los medio ingresar a las bóvedas pero se lo impidieron muchas veces hasta que al final lo amenazaron con expulsarlo del banco a lo que él se dio por vencido no sin antes firmar unos pergaminos con un grupo de personas.

Vernon Dursley se encontraba enojado, un monstruo había aparecido en la puerta de su casa y ellos lo tenían que cuidar, su esposa también estaba enfadada pero ella le había dado una idea, "si", pensó mientras sonreía y miraba por la ventana, "el monstruo podía ser útil y si mostraba alguna anomalía el mismo se encargaría de sacársela del cuerpo".

Ese día el estuvo de muy buen humor y cuando su esposa lo llamó diciendo que había llegado un cheque junto con una carta que decía que se le daría determinada cantidad durante todos los meses durante los años que ella estuviera con ellos, el sonrió, decididamente el monstruo tendría que agradecérselos al fin y al cabo ellos le darían un techo y comida para vivir mientras que no hiciera ninguna cosa rara y si lo hacía ya se imaginaba lo que podía hacer.

Si, hoy era un buen día para Vernon Dursley.

Petunia estaba contenta, el monstruo era silencioso y no daba problemas. Su Dudley era muy amable al jugar con ella pero tendría que mantenerlo apartado, el no se tendría que relacionar con anormales.

Dejó a Dudley en su cuna y al monstruo lo bajo al sótano, donde lo puso en una cuna muy vieja, puso una lámpara para que iluminara el lugar y se fue, no merecía la pena preocuparse por ella. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a cocinar el timbre de la puerta sonó y ella se apresuro a ver quién era, al abrirla se encontró con sus vecinas que tenían diversos artículos de bebé en las manos. Las invito a pasar y las cinco mujeres se sentaron a tomar el té mientras conversaban.

\- Permiso Petunia, no enteramos que adoptaste a una bebé y nosotras te trajimos algunas ropas y juguetes para que no tuvieras problemas, como ya sabes mis chicas ya están grandes – dijo una señora de cabellos castaños y sonrisa cariñosa, era la señora Douglas del n° 8, ella le dio una caja con ropita de bebé y algunos juguetes para niña. Petunia se lo agradeció profundamente, no necesitaría gastar dinero en ella después de todo.

\- Yo te traje unos juguetes y unas mantitas – dijo una mujer regordeta de cabellos negros que vivía en el n° 7 – y si necesitas ayuda para cuidar a los dos niños no dudes en pedírmelo querida.

\- Yo también traje un poco de ropa y algunos juguetes para los dos niños – dijo la chica que vivía en el n° 10, era maestra en un jardín de infantes y le encantaban los niños – y mi prima dijo que si necesitas una niñera ella se ofrece.

\- Yo te traje una cunita para ella y unos zapatitos – dijo una señora mayor de mirada severa, la señora Grey, viuda desde hacía varios años que vivía en el n° 9.

Las cinco mujeres conversaron de todo un poco y cuando estaba llegando el mediodía se despidieron, entonces Petunia se fijo que había un sobre en el suelo, lo recogió y lo leyó, de inmediato sus ojos brillaron y sonrió. Decididamente el monstruo tendría que ser útil porque si no se arrepentiría de haber nacido.


	3. Cap 3- Primeros años

\- _Parsel –_

\- Normal –

\- Otro idioma –

"Pensamiento"

**# Sueño #**

**\- Flashback -**

**Primeros años:**

Harriett ya contaba con tres años de edad y ya hablaba correctamente y era capaz de hacerse cargo de sí misma para alegría de sus parientes que no querían gastar tiempo en ella. Seguía viviendo en el sótano, que desde que ella había llegado había cambiado mucho, seguía habiendo cosas tiradas, cajas y muebles en desuso llenos de polvo, cerca de la escalera se encontraba una cuna desvencijada con sábanas descoloridas y ásperas, una pequeña mesa con una lámpara de luz amarilla, un reloj despertador que Vernon había tirado hacía mucho tiempo y que Petunia había programado para despertar a la niña, a los pies de la cama se encontraba un baúl, era antiguo y se caía a pedazos, en ese lugar Harriett tenía su ropa, era ropa de segunda mano, algunas eran de Dudley otras habían sido compradas por Petunia en una tienda de ropa barata para que por lo menos cuando salieran la niña pareciera bien cuidada y la mayoría era de las que las vecinas le daban y que eran mucho más bonitas que las que su tía le compraba.

Harriett todos los días se levantaba a las seis, se cambiaba y subía las escaleras, buscaba el periódico, el correo y lo dejaba arlado del asiento de su tío. Corría las cortinas de la sala para que entrara la luz, regaba las plantas que estaban en masetas y para ese entonces su tía se había levantado, su tía la obligaba a ver como preparaba el desayuno y le explicaba como lo tenía que preparar para cada uno. Cerca de las ocho su tío y primo se habrían levantado y todos estarían desayunando, ellos un desayuno muy variado y ella tomaba leche y unas galletas. Su tío se iba, su tía se ponía a leer revistas, o ver por la ventana o salir al jardín o a conversar con sus vecinas durante un par de horas y entonces los niños bajaban al sótano y revisaban las cosas que allí había. Cuando los llamaban para comer ellos subían, Dudley que para ese entonces aun balbuceaba, pero estaba trabajando para poder hablar bien tal como hacia su prima, intentaba hablar con sus papas mientras Harriett se mantenía aparte, sabía que no era bien recibida pero no podía evitar querer agradarle a su familia. Sus tíos le hacían ver que ella no era bien recibida, al fin y al cabo que niño viviría en el sótano, se vestiría con ropa de segunda mano y comería pocas cosas mientras que su "familia" vivía en una hermosa casa, vestía y comía bien. Muchas veces su tío Vernon le decía cosas que ella no entendía y cuantas veces su tía le pellizcaba demasiado fuerte cuando las vecinas iban a la casa a charlar con su tía y con ella. Sus tíos intentaban apartarla de Dudley pero su primo se ponía histérico cuando los separaban, al final se dieron por vencidos y decidieron que él debía conocer a más chicos de su edad y que sean normales y no "monstruos" como ella.

Suspirando Harriett salió de sus pensamientos y juntó la mesa mientras su tía comentaba las últimas novedades de los famosos y su tío hablaba sobre un trato con la empresa, cuando ambos se fueron para ver el noticiero Harriett vio que su primo se había quedado, ella lo miró y él se bajó de la silla y la ayudó a juntar la mesa, en silencio ambos primos acordaron ayudarse, ella le ayudaría a hablar y él le ayudaría a hacer algunas cosas mientras su mamá no se diera cuenta.

A los cinco años Harry ya sabía calentar agua, cortar algunas frutas y verduras para cocinar, limpiar los muebles y el piso, plantar y trasplantar las plantas del jardín y estaba aprendiendo a lavar la ropa. Si bien no había conseguido esto sin hacerse daño, ella era feliz su familia aun la ignoraba pese a sus esfuerzos, excepto su primo que siempre jugaba con ella y la ayudaba en algunas actividades como ordenar su cuarto, juntar la mesa y ordenar la casa, eso sí, mientras Petunia no estuviera en la casa.

El sótano había cambiado bastante, los niños mientras investigaban en las tardes habían encontrado sillones mal tapizados, retratos y fotos viejas, aparadores y otros tantos muebles que están en buen estado, cajas llenas de telas que usaban para disfrazarse (Dudley de rey y Harriett era obligada a ser la princesa, cosa que a ella le daba vergüenza), un día encontraron un televisor que aun funcionaba, una lavadora que solo necesitaba cambiar el cable y otras tantas cosas viejas. En cuanto a la ropa Harriett vestía ropa barata, pero limpia y en buen estado, algunas remeras que su primo no usaba ella las usaba para trabajar en el jardín, ya que se ensuciaba mucho.

Un día cuando estaba en el jardín arreglando las rosas vio un pequeño gatito plateado que la miraba desde las plantas, ella se acercó y lo acarició, el gatito desde entonces siempre la buscaba, el gatito al que ella le puso Mau (por el Mau Egipcio que había visto un día en la televisión) se convirtió en su otro amigo, no se atrevía a tenerlo de mascota por temor a que le dijeran que no. Una tarde en que Petunia y Dudley se habían ido Harriett había aprovechado para ir al jardín y recostarse en el pasto, hacia unos minutos que se había acostado cuando Mau llegó y se subió a su estomago, mientras lo acariciaba una señora se asomó y la llamó, era la señora Figg tenía miles de gatos y ella tuvo miedo de que le diga que no se podía quedar el gatito con el cual se había encariñado.

\- Vení, pasa querida… siéntate. ¿Quieres un té y unas galletas? – dijo todo esto mientras la hacía entrar a la casa y le señalaba un cómodo sillón. Ella asintió y sonrió. Mau no se había separado de ella en ningún momento. La señora Figg le trajo un té de menta y unas galletas de canela que sabían mal pero que la niña comió por educación.

\- Disculpe, pero ¿porqué me invito a su casa? – dijo mientras la miraba.

\- Fue por curiosidad, siempre te veo en el jardín y acariciando a… Mau – la señora se detuvo durante un momento y sonrió al decir el nombre – Es un nombre muy bonito el que elegiste para él.

\- Gracias – la casa era extraña, cálida pero había en el aire una sensación vibrante que la llamaba. Si bien parecía limpia, la casa parecía como si nunca hubiera tenido una limpieza a fondo. La señora Figg le pregunto varias cosas y la invito a venir a su casa cuando quisiera pero que tocara la puerta antes de entrar. Mientras Harriett se iba la escucho murmurar sobre - muggles tontos, viejos que se creían muchas cosas y niñas encantadoras - , pensando que la vecina estaba mal se fue corriendo a su casa. Al llegar allí Dudley la estaba esperando sonriendo, rápidamente se fueron al sótano y allí Dudley le soltó.

\- Voy a ir a la escuela… - y desde ahí no paro de decirle lo que usaría, quienes irían y otras cosas mas pero Harriett no lo escuchaba ella estaba triste porque no iba a poder ir, seguramente sus tíos pondrían algún impedimento – entonces les preguntí si ibas a ir y ellos dijeron que si…

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo ella mientras levantaba la cabeza de un golpe.

\- Si, que vas a venir conmigo a la escuela… no es genial, iremos juntos – desde ese momento los niños estuvieron muy contentos, cuando fueron a comprar los útiles Dudley se fijo que sus cosas eran mejores que las de su prima cuando iba a decir algo ella sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió. Dudley se enfadó, su prima era una persona muy buena y no merecía tener cosas baratas o en mal estado.

\- Mamá quiero que esta mochila sea el regalo de cumpleaños de Harriett – dijo mientras sostenía una mochila celeste con una princesa de cabello rubio. Petunia lo miro boquiabierta, la mochila era hermosa, intento hacerle ver que a Harriett no le gustaría el color o la princesa, no quería comprarle nada a ese fenómeno pero no le quedó de otra Dudley parecía muy dispuesto a armar un alboroto para que le compraran la mochila a Harriett.

\- Dud a mi no me importa llevar la mochila que tía Petunia me compró – dijo mientras se acercaba a su primo, no quería que después se la agarraran con ella, como había pasado otras veces – me gusta la mochila que elegiste pero no me gusta llamar la atención… además la mochila que eligió tía Petunia es práctica y…

\- Pero a vos te gusta esta mochila y esta vamos a llevar… ¿o no mamá? – Dudley en ese momento ya estaba haciendo puchero y las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos. Petunia para que su bebé no llorara agarro la mochila celeste y la puso con el resto de las cosas que compro.

\- No te preocupes mi amor… tu prima tendrá esa mochila – y mientras abrazaba a Dudley vio como Harriett articulaba un "lo siento" y bajaba la cabeza. Ella sonrió satisfecha, el fenómeno estaba aprendiendo.

\- ¿Mamá con Harriett podemos ir a ver lo demás útiles y después nos reunimos con vos en la sección de dulces? – mientras Dudley decía esto Harry se alarmó, su primo no iba a descansar hasta que ella tuviera unos útiles dignos de una princesa, como él le decía a ella y a ella eso no le gustaba, le gustaba pasar desapercibida.

\- Esta bien, pero no hagan líos – mientras decía esto miraba fijamente a Harriett. Dudley salió corriendo hacia la librería pero ella se quedo atrás, se volteó y se acercó a Petunia que la miraba con desprecio.

\- Lo siento tía, voy a intentar que él no intente que compres otras cosas… no quiero ser una molestia… - iba a seguir hablando cuando Petunia se agachó y la miro fríamente mientras le agarraba un brazo y presionaba con fuerza, Harriett se trago un gemido de dolor, eso dejaría un feo moretón seguro..

\- No quiero que MI hijo se enfade o este triste, deja que el elija lo que llevaras pero tendrás que hacer mas tareas de la casa y preparar el desayuno y almuerzo para ustedes… entendido – Harriett asintió, por un momento había creído que Petunia la golpearía – vete fenómeno, que quiero ir a comprar la comida.

\- Tía me preguntaba si más adelante podría ayudarte a comprar y asi cuando yo aprenda tu no tendrías que hacer las compras y las haría yo – Harriett sabía que era peligroso preguntarle eso a su tía pero mientras su tía estuviera de buen humor eso significaría que la ignorarían y ella prefería eso.

\- Ya veremos… vete – y mientras decía esto sonreía falsamente, la fenómeno ya estaba aprendiendo su lugar… qué bueno que había sido recibirla, ahora disfrutaba de varias horas libres que utilizaba para estar con personas que eran importantes y para charlar con los vecinos. Mientras ella pensaba esto Harriett sonreía.

\- Harriett… ya encontré los útiles para mi ahora faltan los tuyos – Dudley había aparecido de la nada y la está arrastrando por los pasillos para llegar a la librería. Suspiro su primo a veces no entendía que a ella le gustaba pasar desapercibida y que se sentía incomoda por como él le hablaba a veces como si ella fuera alguien importante.

\- Mira – Harriett contempló estupefacta los útiles que su primo había elegido, una cartuchera celeste con brillantes, unos cuadernos con imágenes de princesas, unicornios y uno con un gatito blanco y ojos celestes, los lápices eran de buena calidad, también se había encargado de que ella tuviera cartulinas, hojas, pinturas y otras tantas cosas. Cuando iba a decirle que no podía aceptar todo eso Dudley la miro con alegría y al no querer que él se pusiera triste le sonrió.

\- Son muy lindas Dud, pero todo convina con la mochila que me compraste – en ese momento Dudley se sonrojo.

\- Esa era la idea… - ambos se miraron y rieron, cuando se reunieron con Petunia esta miro las cosas que habían comprado y asintió todo fuera porque su bebé estuviera contento. Harry ayudó a llevar las cosas al auto y se sentó en silencio, la escuela parecía divertida pero eso no quitaba que iba a tener que hacer más cosas en la casa. Mientras ayudaba a su tía a acomodar las compras Harriett no podía dejar de pensar en la escuela, seguramente Dud intentaría que ella estuviera todo el día con él, no era algo que le molestara pero a él le gustaba llamar la atención y a ella le gustaba pasar desapercibida.

\- Tía, que crees que le gustaría almorzar a Dudley el primer día – mientras decía esto Petunia la miro y sonrió.

\- Lo que sea pero mi bebé tiene que estar bien alimentado, pobre de él si llega a comer el almuerzo de la escuela… seguramente se morirá de hambre asi que hazle doble porción de cada cosa que hagas – y seguía enumerando las cosas que Harriett tendría que hacer. Cuando Vernon llego se encontró con una cena suculenta que ella había hecho. Cuando todos terminaron Harriett lavó y guardó los platos y cubiertos. Bajo al sótano después de que Petunia considerara que todo estaba hecho, eran las diez de la noche. Suspirando Harriett acomodo las cosas que le habían comprado en un armario medio destruido y se sentó en su cama.

A las once su primo bajo a sótano con cuidado, sus padres estaban durmiendo. Se sentaron en el suelo ante diferentes objetos.

\- Vas a volver a intentarlo – ante el asentimiento de la niña el sonrió, amaba ver como ella movía los objetos.

Primero Harri probó con una pluma, luego le siguió un ovillo de lana, los siguientes objetos fueron libro y sin quererlo una caja se levantó y se mantuvo en el aire durante varios minutos y fue depositada con cuidado en el suelo.

\- ¿Intentaste cambiarle el color a las cosas?

\- Si pero es difícil, por ahora quiero controlar esto – en ese momento Harry bostezó, eran pasadas las doce de la noche – ¿averiguaste algo con respecto a esto? – su primo negó y ella le sonrió con cansancio y bostezo.

\- Hasta mañana princesa Harriett – ella rió cuando el inclinó la cabeza.

\- Buenas noches Sir Dudley – e inclinó la cabeza. Riendo Dud subió las escaleras. Cuando la puerta se cerró Harry miro los objetos que estaban tirados en el suelo y automáticamente estos se acomodaron en sus lugares. Dudley no debía saberlo, ella ya podía hacer varias cosas sin forzarse pero ese secreto permanecería en ella, por temor a lo que su primo podía pensar de ella, porque él era el único que la trataba bien en esa casa. Ella al fin y al cabo era un fenómeno, una anormal, un monstruo, una bestia… pero aun asi era una niña en busca de amor. Se acostó y enseguida se durmió.

Muy lejos de allí en una habitación iluminada por antorchas había una mesa redonda, en una de las sillas se encontraba un nombre y en la silla que precedía la mesa se encontraban unas extrañas runas que formaban un nombre indescifrable.

A los ocho años Harriett era una niña de cabellera negro ébano largo hasta la cintura tenia flequillo para ocultar una extraña cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente producto de un accidente de coche donde fue la única sobreviviente, según sus tíos, sus ojos verdes parecían más pequeños detrás de los lentes de montura redonda que usaba, era pequeña para su edad pero a ella no le importaba, era una niña alegre siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, según las personas que la conocían era un amor en persona.

Pero nada de eso importaba en la casa donde ella vivía, pues cada día ella estaba muy ocupada, se levantaba a las seis, se aseaba y cambiaba, subía las escaleras buscaba el diario, la leche y el correo, en la cocina empezaba a preparar el desayuno mientras abría las cortinas y ventanas de la sala, regaba las plantas, se fijaba que era lo que faltaba y hacia una lista. A las ocho sus tíos y primo ya estaban levantados, desayunaban y ella limpiaba lo usado. Su tío se iba a trabajar, su tía se preparaba para llevar a los chicos a la escuela y su primo aprovechaba para ayudarla a preparar el almuerzo de ambos, después entre los dos acomodaban la cocina y para cuando Petunia bajaba la escalera ya todo estaba listo. Iban a la escuela en auto, cuando llegaban Dudley se iba con sus "amigos" y Harriett desaparecía en la biblioteca, le gustaba leer y por esa razón era molestada. Los maestros la querían porque era respetuosa, hacia los trabajos y era silenciosa, todos le habían tomado cariño. La bibliotecaria le había regalado varios libros de cuentos infantiles y novelas para niños los cuales la niña devoró en días, los maestros siempre le daban algún dulce a escondidas el cual ella agradecía con una sonrisa tímida y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella era una de las primeras de la clase junto con su primo, almorzaban en la escuela y luego seguían con las clases.

A las tres y media salían y su tía los estaba esperando. Cuando llegaban a la casa Dudley hacia la tarea mientras Harriett limpiaba la casa y arreglaba las plantas cuando su tía salía para dejar a Dudley en club de futbol, mientras su bebé estaba en el club y el monstruo en la casa ella aprovechaba para comprar algunas cosas. Harriett terminaba rápido todas las tareas con ayuda de esa "magia", como le había puesto Dudley, gracias a eso las tareas que tendría que terminar en esas dos horas las hacía en treinta minutos, los platos se lavaban solos, las camas y piezas se ordenaban en segundos, el polvo desaparecía, las plantas se regaban solas y Harriett en esos minutos descansaba. Cuando todo estaba terminado se iba al segundo cuarto de su primo en el cual tenía todos sus juguetes que ya no usaba pero conservaba, algunos estaban rotos otros no los quería pero igual los dejaba allí, con una caja en los brazos ella eligió algunos juguetes que flotaban hasta la caja, cuando estaba llena la cerró y con una fibra puso "juguetes para donar" y dejo la caja en la habitación de su primo asi su tía pensaría que Dudley ya no querría esos juguetes y los donaría a alguna institución o a la iglesia.

Cuando ya había terminado son los juguetes bajaba al sótano allí en una mesa que había reparado hacia la tarea, luego practicaba se había acostumbrado a arreglar muebles o juguetes en segundos. Los que más le costaban eran los electrodomésticos llevaba varios días intentando repararlos pero aún no podía, dispuesta a no darse por vencida ella leía libros sobre electrodomésticos, electricidad, y otras cosas que le llamaban la atención en la biblioteca de la escuela. Ese día ella estaba mirando la lavadora y deseando que se arreglara mientras pensaba en todo lo que había leído estaba tan concentrada que no reparó en que la lavadora estaba como nueva en segundos. Cuando se dio cuenta sonrió, la levanto en el aire y la llevo a un rincón que estaba despejado y donde había un enchufe y una canaleta que salía a la calle, así sus tíos no se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba. La enchufó y se dio cuenta de que funcionaba a la perfección, con una sonrisa puso su ropa a lavar.

Mientras esperaba a que la ropa estuviera lista se sentó en su cama y contemplo su "habitación", seguía habiendo cajas y muebles rotos u olvidados, pero era habitable, la luz entraba por las pequeñas ventanas que había cerca del techo, antes estaban cubiertas con cartón pero ella los había sacado para que la luz entrara y el aire fuera más respirable, aparte también ella tenía diferentes lámparas pues la luz del techo estaba rota y sus tíos no la pensaban arreglar, de hecho la última vez que habían bajado ella solo contaba con un par de años de edad, pero era mejor que no entraran pues entonces se iría a vivir a la alacena y ese lugar era muy chico y estaba lleno de arañas, ella no les tenía miedo pero tampoco las amaba.

La lavadora dejó de funcionar justo cuando su tía llegó, estaba apurada Vernon le había avisado que un cliente muy importante iría a cenar.

\- Rápido niña… hoy viene un cliente y todo tiene que estar perfecto… veo que limpiaste todo y lo dejaste inmaculado… cenaras rápido, de hecho ahora mismo cenaras y luego bajaras y te quedas en silencio si no quieres que te vaya mal – mientras decía esto acomodaba las cosas que había comprado, le dio un par de sándwiches y un vaso de agua ella comió rápido y dejo el vaso en la mesa.

\- Deja tía yo termino de ordenar asi tú tienes más tiempo… en la pagina 174 hay una receta que aún no has hecho – su tía se apresuró a mirar la receta y buscar los ingredientes mientras Harriett terminaba de guardar las cosas. Cuando termino le deseó buenas noches a su tía y bajó las escaleras, su primo la estaba esperando sentado en una silla media destartalada y luciendo muy afligido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hoy… hoy hice explotar varios vidrios en la práctica de futbol… había varios niños que se burlaban de ti y… yo… yo me enoje y los vidrios explotaron – cuando dijo esto los ojos le brillaban.

\- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? – dijo ella mientras se mordía el labio y lo miraba.

\- Es… es… GENIAL! – el grito que pegó su primo la sobresaltó y enseguida se vio envuelta en un abrazo apretado. Su primo la soltó y empezó a saltar por todo el lugar.

\- Mañana a la tarde vení a practicar conmigo…

\- Si, lo que digas – Dudley no cavia en sí de la emoción.

\- ¿Didy, mi amor donde estas?– los gritos de tía Petunia se escuchaban por toda la casa.

\- Es mejor que vaya antes de que baje… -Dudley se encogió ante el apodo de su madre, la quería pero a veces lo exasperaba con su comportamiento.

\- Esta bien… mañana a la tarde.

\- Señor, si señor – riendo Dudley salió del sótano.


	4. Cap 4- Parcel

\- _Parsel –_

\- Normal –

\- Otro idioma –

"Pensamiento"

**# Sueño #**

**\- Flashback -**

**Parcel:**

Asi durante los siguientes años ambos se reunieron en el sótano y aprendieron a controlar la "magia", levitaban las cosas, las cambiaban de color, reparaban y un descubrimiento de Dudley les llevo a intentar transformar las cosas en otras

**-FlashBack—**

Ambos primos se encontraban en la biblioteca de la escuela trabajando, Harriett copiaba lo que había encontrado sobre el cerebro y Dudley buscaba sobre el estomago, cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta de que no tenia lápiz para copiar pero había una hoja seca en la mesa, había entrado por la ventana, Dudley la agarro mientras estaba distraído y pensaba en donde había dejado el lápiz hasta que un jadeo frente suyo lo hiso volver a la realidad, su prima contemplaba su mano, él la abrió y vio que en vez de una hoja seca había un lápiz, ambos primos se miraron y sonrieron. Se apresuraron en terminar la tarea para llegar temprano a la casa.

**\- Fin FlashBack-**

Otra de las cosas que descubrieron fue el hecho de que Harriett hablaba con las serpientes:

**-Flashback-**

Era el cumpleaños número diez de Dudley y por petición de este habían ido al zoológico, sus tíos habían intentado que ella se quedara pero él había exigido que ella estuviera presente. Vernon había comprado un helado de chocolate para Dudley y sus amigos y para ella un helado de limón, estaba rico, mientras los amigos de Dudley imitaban y molestaban a los animales que veían, ambos primos se miraban e intentaban con todas su fuerzas no reírse de los ridículos que se veian. En un momento los adultos del grupo se separaron y dejaron solos a los chicos que se dirigieron hacia la casa de reptiles.

Había iguanas, serpientes y otras tantas especies, en cada exposición los amigos de Dudley golpeaban los vidrios para que se movieran.

_\- Estúpidas crías humanas si yo estuviera afuera gritarían de miedo –_ cuando Harriett escucho la voz se sobre salto, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que nadie la había escuchado. Ellos se encontraban ante una serpiente, una Boa Constrictor, era gigantesca y estaba durmiendo hasta que los amigos de Dudley golpearon su vidrio y la molestaron. Era hermosa su piel era de tonos marrones y dorados con tonos rojizos media unos tres metros y sus ojos eran marrones con la pupila rasgada que parecía mirar a todas partes.

\- ¿Esta cosa chica puede aplastar un auto? Si es mas flaca que ella – dijo Piers, un chico con aspecto de rata mientras comparaba a la serpiente con Harriett. El se había auto nombrado como el mejor amigo de Dudley y la molestaba constantemente a ella por ser una niña y ser inteligente, pero su primo siempre la defendía diciéndole que al insultarla a ella por ser inteligente y encontrarse entre los tres primeros del curso, tercera pero ella fácilmente podía estar en el primer lugar, lo estaba insultando a él que se encontraba también entre los tres primeros, segundo para ser más especifico.

_\- Crio idiota si fuera libre me temerías… esa chica es muy bonita… ojos verdes debe ser una cría de serpiente –_ cuando Harriett oyó lo que dijo la vos se dio cuenta de que escuchaba a la serpiente y se puso pálida Dudley al darse cuenta del aspecto de su prima se retiró y la llevó con la escusa de que quería ver una iguana azul al otro lado, sus compañeros se tragaron esa mentira y siguieron molestando a la serpiente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Escuche como la Boa se quejaba de tus amigos, la escuche como si hablara en nuestro idioma… ¿Me estaré volviendo loca Dud?

\- No, no lo creo – él se veía como que quería saltar de alegría y se empezó a retorcer las manos – ¿cómo se escucha?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Como sonaba la vos de la Boa…

\- Ah… era como si arrastrara las "ese" pero sonaba elegante, dulce… era como una mezcla de silbidos y… no sé cómo explicar – permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.

\- ¡Mira! – Piers estaba golpeando sin parar el vidrio y la gente no hacía nada. La sangre le hirvió a Harriett, como podía hacer eso, estaba avanzando dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas verdades al chico cuando Dudley la freno.

\- ¿Qué haces? Soltame!

\- Tranquilízate… podemos hacer otra cosa.

\- Como qué? – dijo mordazmente Harry.

\- Acuérdate de mí "estallido" – dijo bajando la voz. Harriett sonrió, ambos se pusieron a mirar el vidrio que separaba a la serpiente de Piers mientras avanzaban fingiendo mirar los lagartos. Mientras Piers golpeaba cada vez más fuerte la serpiente siseaba con furia. En un momento el vidrio se resquebrajo y con un golpe bastante fuerte del chico el vidrio se rompió en miles de pedazos, las personas gritaron y chillaron mientras veían como el vidrio se rompía, muchos corrieron a la salida entre ellos Dudley y Harriett.

\- Hay que fingir que nos asustamos – dijo Dudley cuando estuvieron afuera.

\- Claro no hay problema finge que Piers está a punto de besarte y yo fingiré que la serpiente me vuelve a hablar – en ese momento llegaron Petunia y Vernon que abrazaron y revisaron a Dudley, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba bien ambos se volvieron hacia Harriett.

\- Que hiciste fenómeno – Vernon estaba morado de la rabia e ira que tenia.

\- Yo no fui… estábamos viendo con Dudley los lagartos y vimos como Piers al golpear el vidrio este se rompía y se esparció por todas partes… nos asustamos porque la Boa estaba saliendo y salimos corriendo como la mayoría de la gente – cuando ella dijo esto Vernon la miro durante un buen rato y al final se tranquilizo y salió a buscar al resto de los chicos mientras mascullaba entre dientes.

\- Mamá… parece magia – cuando Dudley dijo eso Petunia se puso rígida.

\- No seas bobo Dudley la magia no existe y si existiera porque hay tantas enfermedades, o muerte o hambre u otras cosas… no tía? – Petunia tenía ganas de bailar sobre la tumba de su hermana, su sobrina no creía en la magia, con una sonrisa miro a su hijo y de reojo a su sobrina.

\- Dudley la magia no existe, el vidrio debe haber estado muy frágil y Piers debe haber golpeado muy fuerte el vidrio como para romperlo – Dudley asintió sonriendo y después al ver que llegaban los demás chicos se puso a charlar con ellos. Harriett escuchaba lo que comentaban los chicos la serpiente se había escapado después de que ellos dijeran que se los quería cenar, Harry pensaba que exageraban, y que todavía no la habían encontrado, en ese momento se acordó de que habían olvidado la mochila que ella y Dudley habían ganado en unos de los juegos del zoo con el resto de chucherías que le habían comprado junto con el peluche de tigre que Dud gano en un juego.

\- Tío, la mochila de Dudley sigue ahí dentro… puedo ir a buscarla? – al preguntarle esto ella miraba al suelo, Vernon se quedo pensando y finalmente asintió.

\- Ve pero vuelve rápido porque si no nos vamos sin ti – Harriett salió corriendo hacia el interior. Al entrar se topo con un oficial de seguridad.

\- Disculpe señor pero no ha visto una mochila del zoológico cuando todos salieron corriendo se nos cayó a mí y a mi primo y la quería buscar – el oficial contemplo a la niña, era linda. Le hiso señas de que pasara.

\- Búscala rápido, si ves a la Boa grita – la niña agradeció y salió hacia la sección de lagartos, había varias personas buscando a la serpiente. Cuando encontró la mochila vio por el rabillo del ojo u n movimiento.

\- E_stúpidos salgan de mi camino… tengo que salir…. No quiero volver a la jaula de cristal, oh ahí está la niña… porque esta tan tiesa –_ la serpiente se acercaba a ella y por más que en su subconsciente algo le decía que debía gritar o correr, ella acercó la mochila a la serpiente y se atrevió hablarle.

\- _Ven linda, no tengas miedo… quiero sacarte de aquí… puedes entrar en la mochila –_ no supo cómo pero podía sentir como hablaba en otro idioma.

-_ Una hablante nunca había conocido a ninguna… iré contigo niña pero me debes liberar –_ mientras Harriett asentía la serpiente se metió en la mochila, al ver que pesaba bastante deseo que la mochila fuera liviana y asi lo hizo, se la colgó al hombro y salió mientras el oficial la saludaba. Cuandó llego a donde estaban su familia junto con los amigos de Dudley estos ya se estaban por ir.

\- Al fin llegas niña – fueron a la casa y después de un rato los padres de los otros chicos llegaron y mientras ellos contaban lo sucedido Harriett llevo la mochila al patio y dejo salir a la serpiente.

\- _Gracias niña serpiente… estaré cerca por si necesitas ayuda – _mientras decía estas palabras la serpiente desapareció entre las plantas. Harriett sonrió tenía otra nueva amiga.

**-Fin Flasback-**

Desde ese día Harry se escapa a la noche a hablar con la serpiente que se encontraba en su jardín y siempre le contaba a Dudley lo que hablaban. Gracias a la serpiente se enteraron de que su casa estaba rodeada con una energía muy fuerte, parecida a la que tenían ellos.

Una noche mientras sus tíos dormían ambos primos intentaron sentir esa energía y cuando la sintieron abrieron los ojos, la vista que tenían era exquisita, ellos eran de una luz blanca y cálida, la serpiente era de color azul oscuro con vetas grises y sus tíos eran de un color negro muy opaco, excepto su tía que era un poco más clara. La serpiente les explicó que esos colores eran la energía o aura de las personas y que si ellos se concentraban e intentaban ver con esa vista mientras estaban de día podrían averiguar las intenciones de las personas y estar preparados para muchas cosas.

La casa estaba rodeada con un escudo plateado en donde se intercalaban cada cierta distancia una cintas de colores, Harriett "tocó" una cinta color azul y sintió como esa cinta era para evitar que encontraran algo, Dudley mientras tanto destruyo dos cintas color azul y violeta, esas dos eran un supresor, el sintió como si le faltara el aire y procedió a eliminarla, la violeta le costó más pero la azul estaba casi desaparecida entonces un destello dorado les llamo la atención esa cinta rodeaba el escudo y los envolvía a ellos, se alimentaba de ellos, ambos procedieron a eliminarla poco a poco.

Era de madrugada cuando ambos primos se desplomaron exhaustos en la sala, ambos acordaron practicar la "vista" hasta que fuera automático. Al día siguiente por suerte, sus tíos no la molestaron mucho pues estaban muy ocupados acomodando todo para la venida de Margue, la hermana de Vernon.


	5. Cap 5- Cartas y sorpresas

\- _Parsel –_

\- Normal –

\- Otro idioma –

"Pensamiento"

**# Sueño #**

**\- Flashback -**

**Cartas y sorpresas:**

Narra Harriett:

Esa mañana me levanté y fui a buscar el correo mientras mi familia desayunaba, cuando llegué me di cuenta de que había dos cartas extrañas dirigidas a mí y a Dudley, no pude evitar sentirme curiosa, doblé las cartas y las escondí en un bolsillo del pantalón y lleve el resto a mi tío.

\- Margue está enferma… dice que el restaurante no cocino bien la carne y ahora lo va a demandar – con Dudley nos miramos, Margue no nos caía especialmente bien, Dudley la soportaba porque no le quedaba otra pero yo tenía que soportar sus comentarios y a veces algunos de sus golpes "accidentales" y que sus perros me persiguieran.

\- Niña apresúrate a hacer todas las tareas, cuando volvamos quiero que la casa este impecable – tío Vernon dijo todo esto mientras intentaba levantarse, mi tía lo siguió iban a buscar una nueva casa. Asentí. Se despidieron de Dudley mientras yo lavaba los platos, el golpe de la puerta fue la señal de que se habían ido.

\- Que me queres decir – me dijo mi primo mientras con un movimiento de mano los platos y otros utensilios quedaban limpios y se guardaban en su lugar.

\- Cuando fui a buscar el correo me encontré con dos cartas para nosotros – le dije mientras las sacaba, los sobres eran gruesos y pesados y parecían hechos de pergamino y no tenían remitente.

\- No crees que será un chiste?

\- No lo sé… espera que busco a Menfis y le preguntamos – mientras salía a buscar a la boa no podía dejar de pensar en la carta, yo no creía que fuera una broma… algo me decía que era de verdad.

-_ Menfis ven que necesito preguntarte algo –_la serpiente apareció y me siguió adentro de la casa.

-_ Que sucede? –_ le explicamos lo de las cartas y ella quedo un momento en silencio –_no se si es verdad o no… no tengo conocimiento sobre eso… léanlas puede que se resuelvan sus dudas._

Abrimos las cartas y las leímos, en el sobre con tinta verde decía:

Señorita Harriett Potter

Sótano

Privet Drive 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

Abrí el sobre y me encontré con la carta más extraña que leí alguna vez:

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA **

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos

Jefe Supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos)

Querida Señorita Potter:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista el equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases empiezan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

Cuando terminé de leer miles de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, pero la principal pregunta era ¿Sera real?

Si me ponía a pensar todo lo que puedo hacer parece magia. Miro a mi primo y el todavía no habia abierto su carta.

\- Ábrela – le dije mientras le palmeaba la espalda. El asintió rígidamente y empezó a leerla:

Señor Dudley Dursley

Segunda habitación grande

Privet Drive 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

Abrió el sobre y sacó dos pergaminos, en uno decía lo mismo que el mío y en el otro indicaba que iría alguien a explicar la situación el 20 de julio. Hoy era 19 de julio y mañana llegaría esa persona, cuando él término de leer ambos nos miramos con miedo… yo pensando en lo que me harían mis tíos cuando se enteraran de que un extraño vendría a la casa y cómo explicar que hacíamos cosas raras.

\- Crees que deberíamos decirles… - esas palabras me devolvieron a la realidad. Sacudí la cabeza negando.

\- Mañana se enteraran… como crees que reaccionen – en ese momento ambos nos miramos y reímos imaginado las caras que pondrían al enterarse de lo que hacíamos. Ellos detestaban que hubiera algo raro con respecto a su preciosa vida que era mortalmente aburrida, rutinaria e ordinaria.

Riendo bajamos al sótano para guardar las cartas.

\- Espera que subo y termino las tareas que me encargaron, tú mientras practica a reparar esa cama – dije mientras señalaba una cama matrimonial hecha pedazos que habíamos encontrado hacia unos días mientras terminábamos de ordenar el sótano. Subí las escaleras, corrí las cortinas y con un movimiento de mano la casa quedo limpia, las camas se hicieron, los cuartos se ordenaron, la ropa limpia se dobló y guardó, la sucia fue a la lavadora y después de unos minutos al ya estar limpias salí al patio a colgarlas afuera de forma manual, no quería pensar en que ningún vecino me viera haciendo magia e informara a cualquier otra persona. Cuando terminé me puse a regar las plantas, mientras estaba recortando las rosas una cosa peluda me paso por las piernas.

\- Mau, me asustaste – el gato que había adoptado hacia algunos años ahora era un orgulloso ejemplar su pelaje era color gris perlado, siempre me llamo la atención el color de su pelaje era único, sus patas eran finas y fuertes pero sus ojos eran lo que más me llamaba la atención eran de color dorado y parecían que comprendían todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El maulló y se froto en mis piernas lo alce y lo lleve adentro, fuimos al sótano y vi como había progresado Dudley, la cama estaba casi reparada le faltaban algunos pedazos.

\- Bien, vas progresando… ¿Qué pasa?– el estaba decaído, casi triste.

\- ¿Y si a papá y mamá no les gusta lo que hago? – fue un susurro pero igual lo escuche.

-_ Si no te aceptan es que no merecen llamarse padres… un padre siempre acepta a su familia a pesar de sus defectos - _ le traduje lo que dijo Menfis y el medio sonrió.

\- Además no vas a estar solo yo voy a estar con vos… pase lo que pase siempre vamos a cuidar uno del otro ¿no? – le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Con el corazón – dije mientras levantaba la mano izquierda y trazaba una cruz sobre mi corazón. Después de eso fuimos arriba a ver un poco de televisión, un par de horas después mis tíos llegaron y exigieron que haga el almuerzo, lo hice sin rechistar y ellos empezaron a hablar sobre que las casa que habían visto que eran muy chicas, otras que eran muy grandes y otros tantos defectos que les encontraron. Después de comer le dije a tía Petunia que iría a comprar las cosas que faltaban, Dudley al escucharme se paró y se acercó a su mamá.

\- Mami, puedo ir con ella asi elijo algunas cosas… - Petunia jamás se negaba a algo que le pidiera su hijo; prueba de ello eran las actividades que ambos hacíamos juntos, él iba a guitarra y piano y yo tenia que acompañarlo (en realidad no me quejaba de hecho ambos también sabíamos tocar el violín y yo estaba aprendiendo a cantar), mientras él iba a un gimnasio yo iba a una clase de baile que estaba arlado y cuando él quería estudiar algún idioma me arrastraba a la clase y su mamá no se negaba porque su bebé sino hacia un berrinche y no le hablaba en mucho tiempo; asi que asintió y le dio la tarjeta de crédito de ella y varios billetes de libras.

\- Asegúrate de comprar todo lo que falta fenómeno… y trae las cosas en buen estado, no quiero que mi Didy se enferme o este hambriento – y lo siguió achuchando durante varios minutos mientras yo buscaba el carro de las compras, lo habían comprado hace unos años cuando yo había empezado a comprar.

\- Vamos Dud – mi tía se acercó y me dio un fajo de billetes y la amenaza de que si faltaba vuelto me iba a ir mal, asentí y con mi primo empezamos a caminar las quince cuadras que nos separaban del supermercado.

\- ¿No te molesta que venga contigo?

\- No, asi por lo menos no me aburro.

\- Muy graciosa…

\- Porque viniste si odias ir de compras.

\- Porque… quería venir – dijo sencillamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Si tú lo dices – caminamos en silencio el resto del camino hasta llegar. Entramos y empezamos a comprar. Una hora después cuando volvíamos Dudley se freno en un parque.

\- Y si resulta que es una broma…

\- Entonces nos vamos a reír un rato – le dije mientras le jalaba para llegar más rápido a la casa. El me seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- Al fin llegan… tu apresúrate en guardar las cosas y tenes que planchar y guardar la ropa, ordenar el segundo cuarto de Didy, las plantas necesitan que las riegues y después ponte a hacer la cena, entendido – dijo tía Petunia mientras me miraba, asentí ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era lo mismo todos los días – y tu y yo – dijo mientras abrazaba a Dudley – vamos a ir a buscar el uniformo de Smelting y después vamos a ir a comprarte los útiles que vas a necesitar.

Dudley me dirigió una mirada aterrada su madre daba miedo cuando iba de compras con él. Me encogí de hombros no podía hacer nada, yo tenía tareas que terminar desde la puerta de la cocina lo salude y él me dirigió una mirada que decía "traidora". Escuche como se cerraba la puerta y suspire. Las cosas se elevaron y de guardaron. Me senté y me puse a pensar en las cartas, era extraño, casi pensaba que era una broma pero algo en mi decía que era verdad me obligue a dejar de pensar en ello ya mañana tendría las respuestas a mis preguntas. Fui hacia el lavadero y en unos minutos la ropa ya estaba planchada y doblada según a quien correspondía levite las pilas y las lleve a cada habitación donde se guardaron, en la habitación de mis tíos me detuve, uno de los cuadros estaba dado vuelta me acerqué y al darlo vuelta me encontré con una caja fuerte pequeña que estaba entre abierta, se que está mal ser curiosa pero no pude contra ella y abrí mas la caja y me encontré con varias cajas con joyas, papeles de propiedad, dinero y una carta que era muy similar a la que había recibido esta mañana no pude evitar tomarla y leerla, la tinta era negra la letra era elegante pero nada de eso evitaba que las palabras escritas en ella me dieron curiosidad:

Señor y señora Dursley

Privet Drive 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

Abrí el sobre y saque la carta:

Querida familia Dursley:

Les comunico por medio de la presente de los desafortunados finales de la familia Potter, James y Lily Potter antes Evans han muerto esta misma noche protegiendo a su hija Harriett Potter, desafortunadamente ellos no dejaron indicación alguna sobre quien tendría que cuidar a la bebé por lo que la dejo en sus manos.

No pueden negarse a aceptarla pues Lily esta misma noche al sacrificarse por su hija invocó una antigua protección que requiere sangre de la familia, al ser ustedes los únicos familiares vivos ustedes deben protegerla y aceptarla, asi las protecciones se crearan y nada malo le pasara a la niña ni a su familia.

Petunia sé que no estabas en buenos términos con Lily, tú hermana, pero por el amor que le tenías en el pasado cuida de la niña. No puedes negarte y lo sabes.

Para que no sea un problema mantenerla cada mes les llegaran 3000 libras, por ninguna razón se deben mudar a otra parte. Las protecciones se mantendrán hasta que ella cumpla 17 años.

Saluda cordialmente Albus Dumbledore.

Me quedé rígida las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, las sequé con rabia y leí detenidamente cada palabra, quería creer que no era real que solo era mi imaginación pero no las palabras seguían allí. Me obligué a serenarme cuando vi como los vidrios temblaban, no quería crear un lio por mi falta de control, cuando me tranquilice agarré la carta y me la guarde, cerré la caja y puse bien el cuadro no sea que me culparan de robarles, termine de acomodar esa pieza en segundo y salí corriendo al cuarto de juguetes de Dudley, ya no había juguetes tirados por todas partes ahora había estanterías en las paredes y los juguetes estaban ordenados, en el centro de la pieza había una alfombra de color azul sobre la alfombra se encontraban varios juegos de video que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños, los agarré y los acomodé en su respectiva estantería, hice que mi poder recorriera el lugar, los juguetes se repararon y limpiaron, el polvo y las telarañas desaparecieron, el suelo brillo como si lo acabaran de pulir, la computadora que se encontraba en un rincón se prendió, lo mismo con los otros aparatos electrónicos hasta que me canse y colapse en el suelo.

Con dificultad me levanté y me di cuenta que no valía la pena ponerse asi porque no iba a conseguir nada asi que salí del cuarto y baje las escaleras, con un movimiento de manos las cortinas se cerraron y hice lo mismo que hice en el cuarto, el poder salió e hiso de las suyas, quería cansarme y dormir hasta mañana, porque mañana de una u otra forma iba a tener mis respuestas. Media hora después todo ya estaba hecho e incluso me había tomado la molestia de arreglar los electrodomésticos que tenían en el garaje. Faltaba mucho para que llegaran y decidí bajar al sótano.

Allí saque mi poder y automáticamente el sótano parecía otra cosa, los muebles estaban acomodados y en buen estado, los objetos guardados en las cajas estaban arreglados, limpios y acomodados en sus lugares. Estaba cansada y me dolía la cabeza asi que decidí dormir un rato. Cuando cerré los ojos me sumergí en la bruma del sueño que rápidamente se convirtió en una pesadilla.

**## Sueño ##**

– No, a ella no – una mujer suplicaba ante un hombre cubierto de una sabana negra tenía una máscara.

\- Apártate estúpida – le dijo bruscamente. La mujer seguía suplicando que no matara a alguien.

\- No, por favor… tómame a mi… a ella no – la mujer suplico con mas fervor, en ese momento vi que intentaba proteger a un bebe que estaba en la cuna detrás de ella.

\- Avada Kedabra – el hombre levanto una mano, en esta tenía un palo fino del que salió un rayo verde e impacto en la mujer que cayó muerta con una expresión de terror en el rostro. El hombre paso por encima de la mujer y se dirigió al bebe. En ese momento me di cuenta de que yo veía a través del bebé.

El hombre me miraba y una sonrisa cruel y sádica apareció en su rostro, me fije más y me di cuenta de que no tenia nariz esta se asemejaba a la nariz de una serpiente, sus ojos eran rojos como un rubí y su piel blanca parecía muerta. El hombre serpiente me apunto con la rama y pronuncio las mismas dos palabras que mataron a la mujer pero esta vez había un placer explicito en ellas.

\- Avada Kedabra – mientras la luz verde se acercaba al sonreía burlonamente pero un escudo dorado hizo rebotar la maldición y se dirigió contra él, que no hizo nada por evitarlo en el instante en que la luz lo toco el grito y yo sentí un ardor en la frente justo donde tenía la cicatriz.

**## Fin del sueño ##**

Me desperté sobresaltada me había pasado otras veces que me despertaba a mitad de la noche sin recordar lo que soñaba pero la sensación era la misma miedo, dolor y tristeza, pero este sueño era diferente recordé todo el sueño… era demasiado real, como si yo lo hubiera vivido. Me gire y mire la hora, solté un bufido solo había dormido cerca de una hora y todavía faltaba mucho para que Petunia y Dudley llegaran.

\- Que carajo voy a hacer hasta que ellos lleguen – mire a mi alrededor y mi estomago me dio la respuesta. Me levante y subí a la cocina, me prepare un par de sándwiches, tome jugo de naranja. Estaba terminando de comer cuando escuche un siseo.

-_ Harriett abre tengo que decirte algo – _Menfis estaba llamando, abrí la puerta y ella entro muy rápido – _la vecina que tiene cosas peludas estaba hablando con un hombre de barba larga y blanca, el decía que era necesario que supieras lo menos posible sobre la magia asi tendrías menos problemas y no te agobiaría todo lo que dependía de vos –_ en ese momento Menfis se puso a sisear enojada, yo era como una cría para ella – _la vecina se negaba decía que era necesario que supieras lo que había pasado para que asi no te asustes cuando alguien te lo mencionara… el dijo que alguien te iba a explicar lo necesario para que supieras cual era el buen camino… después el se fue por la chimenea y ella se quedo diciendo varias cosas por lo bajo sobre ese viejo… ese es el director de la escuela de magia, Albus… hay algo que no me gusta de el… voy a salir para saber algo más._

_\- Espera, encontré eso en la pieza de mis tíos, dice que mis padres murieron y que al ser mi familia ellos tenían que aceptarme porque mi madre al morir protegiéndome invoco una protección que necesitaría sangre familiar, es decir que tendría que vivir con ellos al ser mi única familia – _respire profundo y la mire –_ quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas y después me vengas a buscar ¿si?_

Ella asintió y salió muy enojada, según ella yo era su cría y ella debía protegerme. Cuando se fue me di cuenta de que me estaba dejando arrastrar por la tristeza por lo que decidí mantenerme ocupada haciendo cualquier cosa, me levante y fui a la cocina donde prepare una cena fría y le deje una nota a mi tía donde ponía que tenía un poco de fiebre y me había ido a acostar, le indique donde estaba la cena y la deje sobre la mesa. Bajé silenciosamente las escaleras y me acosté en mi cama, las lagrimas acudieron a mis ojos inmediatamente, Mau se subió y me empezó a lamer las mejillas yo lo agarre y abrase.

Tenía miles de preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

¿Era real ese colegio? ¿Yo tenía magia? ¿Qué había sido de mis padres? ¿Qué quería ese tal Albus de mí? ¿Mi vecina será una bruja? ¿Qué había pasado que no querían que me enterara? ¿Quién era yo? ¿Cuál era mi historia? ¿Qué esperaban de mí? ¿Y porque rayos ese sueño parecía real? ¿Qué otras me ocultaban?

Con todas estas preguntas rondando por mi cabeza me sumergí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Narrador Normal:

Cuando Harriett se durmió Mau le lamio varias veces la mejilla, se movió por toda la cama como si buscara algo, pareció agarrar algo y después se acurruco en contra de la niña. Cuando Petunia y Dudley volvieron se encontraron con la casa limpia, ordenada pero Harriett no estaba por ninguna parte. Petunia fue a la cocina y se encontró con la nota, la leyó y se fijo en la cena que había preparado, el fenómeno estaba aprendiendo. Nunca se dio cuenta de cómo el aire estaba cargado de energía solo Dudley lo notó pero evitó bajar al sótano, notaba en esa energía diferentes sentimientos como tristeza, ira, incredulidad y traición. y decidió que aquel que le había hecho daño a su prima lo pagaría caro pues nadie se metía con su hermana y salía indemne.


	6. Cap 6- Respuestas y más incógnitas

\- _Parsel –_

\- Normal –

\- Otro idioma –

"Pensamiento"

**# Sueño #**

**\- Flashback -**

**Respuestas y más incógnitas:**

Al día siguiente Harriett se levantó y realizó todas sus tareas sin decir nada, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que todos sus movimientos eran automáticos. Sus tíos no se preocuparon suponían que estaba enferma y prefirieron que estuviera en silencio. Cuando Vernon se fue a trabajar y Petunia salió a charlar con una amiga Dudley arrastro a su prima hacia su habitación.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo mientras la miraba, ella rehuía su mirada. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, pues era ella siempre la que se preocupaba de él y lo consolaba, titubeando se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro Harri sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

\- Siempre soy yo la que te hace eso y ahora se invirtieron los papeles – se tiró en la cama y suspiro. Su primo la miraba desde donde estaba parado, ella le hizo señas de que se sentara, el se sentó en los pies de la cama y la miro interrogante – va a ser largo lo que te voy a decir.

\- Adelante, te escucho – Harriett le conto todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, cuando menciono la carta las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos y se las seco con un pañuelo que Dudley le ofreció, cuando le conto lo que Menfis habia escuchado Dudley apretó los puños y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba.

\- Como pudieron hacer eso… quienes se creen… ya van a ver, nadie se mete con mi prima y sale indemne, ya verás viejo cabra – ante ese insulto hacia ese hombre Harri estallo en carcajadas.

\- Jajajajaja… viejo cabra… Jajajajaja… muy bueno Dud… jajaja le queda como anillo al dedo – mientras ella se carcajeaba Dudley sonrió orgulloso no le gustaba que su prima este triste y por eso siempre intentaba animarla o estar allí para ella. Pero sin poder evitarlo el también rio.

\- Oye, crees que vendrá el mismo u otra persona – cuando se calmaron Dudley se atrevió a preguntar lo que rondaba en su cabeza. Harriett se quedo pensando durante un momento y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

\- Si viene el viejo, sería una lástima que se quedara sin barba o que se quede en ropa interior mientras camina ¿no? – Dudley se carcajeo cuando se lo imagino – pero… si viene otra persona podemos preguntarle varias cosas y preguntarle sobre ese viejo, pero hay que ir con cuidado.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron charlando sobre lo que podría pasar unas horas más tarde, mientras tanto la magia de Harriett recorría la casa y hacia todas las tareas para cuando Petunia llego no tubo quejas que hacer y se dispuso a leer sus revistas, escuchar la radio y ver la televisión mientras hablaba por teléfono con una amiga tan chismosa como ella. Cuando Harriett bajo las escaleras y se encontró con esa imagen se quedo pensando ella jamás entendía como podía hacer todo eso sin confundirse u olvidarse de algo, encogiéndose de hombros fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

Cuando estaban terminando de almorzar un golpe en la puerta trasera les llamo la atención, Harriett conteniendo su nerviosismo se dirigió hacia allí, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre gigantesco, media unos buenos tres metros tenia barba y pelo de color castaño enmarañado, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con alegría, vestía un traje con pieles de unos animales que no llego a identificar y tenia miles de bolsillos, sus manos eran del tamaño de tapas de botes de basura y sus pies parecían del tamaño de crías de delfín, en una de sus manos llevaba un ¿paraguas rosado?... si era un paraguas rosado. Harriett se sintió un poco intimidada pero tomando un poco de valor se dirigió hacia el extraño.

\- Disculpe señor ¿Qué se le ofrece? – cuando ella dijo eso el hombre rio, su risa parecía el rugido de un oso, obviamente la familia habia escuchado ese ruido y se habia dirigido hacia la puerta. Petunia chilló y se puso rígida, Vernon se puso primero rojo y después fue una variedad de colores que pasaron por el morado, bordo y finalmente se puso pálido, Dudley en cambio se quedo contemplando al hombre de arriba abajo sin saber si era real o no.

\- ¿Señor? Nadie me llama asi… soy Hadrig, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts – cuando el menciono eso Petunia no pudo soportarlo y se desmayo, Vernon en cambio reacciono y se acerco a esa persona.

\- ¿Hogwarts? Si ellos no han recibido nada… ellos no son como el resto de ustedes… fenómenos de pacotilla – cuando él dijo esto Hadrig lo miro y sonrió.

\- Chicos – esto no paso desapercibido para Vernon que temeroso miro a los niños que estaban detrás de él, ellos contemplaban al hombre como si este fuera una ilusión – ¿ustedes no recibieron unas cartas?

\- Sí, señor Hadrig… pero creíamos que era una broma… la magia no existe, lo sentimos pero esta broma a llegado demasiado lejos – dijo para sorpresa de Vernon, Dudley.

\- No es una broma… me quieren decir que no saben nada de nada – esto ofendió a los chicos.

\- Sabemos sumar, leer, hablar tres idiomas diferentes, tocar varios instrumentos… - dijo Dudley mientras miraba a su prima y sonreía con complicidad.

\- Dibujar, cocinar, sabemos sobre plantas, también sabemos un poco de latín y otras tantas cosas – le siguió el juego ella.

Hadrig se puso colorado, y empezó a retorcer el paraguas rosa, Vernon automáticamente se puso rígido, Petunia que en ese momento estaba despertando contemplo temerosa al hombre gigante.

\- No pretendía asustarlos, yo suponía que como ambos vivian juntos y tu tía conocía un poco del mundo mágico ya sabrían las cosas básicas… - pero fue interrumpido por Harriett que lo miraba mal.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tendríamos que saber si vivíamos juntos? Si tía Petunia jamás me ha hablado de un "mundo mágico", la magia no existe… y dígale a los amigos con los que planearon la broma que no estamos de humor para tonterías – dijo la niña seriamente para sorpresa del gigante, aunque por dentro ella estaba bailando de alegria.

\- Pero ustedes son magos… bueno en tu caso eres una bruja, Harriett – el miraba a los niños extrañado – nunca han hecho algo extraño cuando estaban enojados…

Harriett y Dudley se miraron.

\- Yo hice que a uno de mis compañeros se le cayera el pelo porque no me dejaba en paz – el que hablo fue Dudley ante lo que Petunia soltó un chillido.

\- Como… como… si tú no eres como esos fenómenos mi Didy… ella seguro que te contagio… ya verá niña, la vas a pagar caro – dijo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Harriett que contemplaba el piso y mordisqueaba su labio intentando no reír – fenómeno, jamás tendríamos que haberla aceptado Vernon…

\- Asi que tu sabias sobre ese mundo y nunca me dijiste nada… sabes podrías haberme ahorrado varias noches de insomnio por culpa de las cosas que podía hacer… sabes que una vez cuando tenía cinco años tu jarrón favorito se cayó y cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse en el suelo algo lo sostuvo en el aire y fue hasta donde estaba sin que yo lo tocara… sabes cómo me asuste… creí que era un fantasma hasta que me di cuenta de que yo lo había hecho… tenía miedo de mi misma… unas simples palabras como "tú haces esas cosas extrañas porque tienes magia" podrían haberme tranquilizado _tía_ – mientras ella decía todo eso Petunia y Vernon contemplaban horrorizados a la niña, Hadrig la miraba y sonreía con orgullo.

\- Era mejor que no supieras nada intentamos por todos los medios que no tuvieras nada de esa cosa como tenía mi hermana… desgraciadamente eres igual a ella… un fenómeno, una anormal… una desgracia para nosotros.

Hadrig en ese instante hablo.

\- Usted no sabía cómo era Lily – para Harriett que era la primera vez que oía el nombre de su madre se sorprendió por el cariño con la que él la había mencionado – ella tenía un corazón enorme, era cariñosa e inteligente… una persona de oro… bueno ya me estoy yendo por las ramas… ¿vamos a ir de compras o no?

\- Disculpe señor pero no tengo dinero – dijo Harriett mientras se ponía colorada.

\- No te preocupes, tus padres no te dejarían en la calle… tenemos que ir a nuestro banco para que busques el dinero y en cuando a ti… er… ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Dudley…

\- Bueno, podría ser que tus padres te dieran dinero y lo cambias por nuestro dinero – ante esto Petunia y Vernon se pusieron tiesos.

\- ELLOS NO IRAN A NINGUNA PARTE Y NO LE VOY A DAR DINERO A MI HIJO PARA QUE SEA UN ANORMAL COMO USTEDES… EL IRA A SMELTINGS Y ELLA A UNA SECUNDARIA DEL BARRIO… NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE UN VIEJO CHIFLADO LES DE CLASES –ese fue un error del que Vernon se arrepintió inmediatamente, Hadrig blandió su paraguas hacia Vernon mientras hablaba.

\- JAMAS INSULTE A ALBUS DUMBLEDORE EN MI PRESENCIA – y a Vernon le salieron miles de granos por toda la cara que se le deformó, este salió corriendo hacia el baño con Petunia que huía de Hadrig. Los chicos se dirigieron una mirada que decía claramente que no debían hacer eso.

\- Podrían no decirle a nadie sobre lo que hice, no me permiten hacer magia… ¿Qué les pasa? – los chicos lo miraban estupefactos.

\- ¿Tendremos que hacer magia con paraguas? – Dijeron a coro a lo que Hadrig se puso colorado – ¡GENIAL!

\- Yo quiero uno verde – dijo Harriett mientras sonreía.

\- Yo quiero uno azul – dijo Dudley, Hadrig rio los chicos se lo estaban tomando muy bien. Se detuvo y miro a Dudley.

\- Disculpa… pero no tendrías que pedir dinero para comprar las cosas – Dudley asintió y salió corriendo hacia la escalera.


	7. Cap 7- El Caldero Chorreante

\- _Parsel –_

\- Normal –

\- Otro idioma –

"Pensamiento"

**# Sueño #**

**\- Flashback -**

**El Caldero Chorreante:**

Mientras Dudley buscaba sus ahorros Harriett se fijo en el hombretón que le sonreía cariñosamente, parecía inofensivo, amable… pero parecía un poco torpe y fácilmente manipulable.

\- Seguramente va a buscar de sus ahorros y va a tardar un rato… disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Como me conoces? – Hadrig la miro sorprendido hasta que se dio cuenta que ella no sabía nada de nada.

\- Yo no soy el indicado para contarte, solo te diré que eres famosa por algo que hiciste de pequeña y que te hizo esa cicatriz… mucha gente te quiere conocer y agradecer por lo que lograste… ya te enteraras. Además yo fui el que te trajo aquí, eras del tamaño de mi mano… y te dormiste mientras volábamos sobre Bristol… - en ese momento bajo Dudley con una mochila. Salieron hacia la calle y Hadrig levanto el paraguas y con una explosión se apareció un colectivo rojo que tenia escrito con letras negras "Autobús Diurno".

\- Buenos días soy Stiff y soy su ayudante… son 11 sickles por persona – dijo un chico larguirucho de cabello castaño claro con un chaleco y pantalón color rojo y el resto de la vestimenta era color negro, combinaba con el autobús, los tres subieron después que Hadrig pagara lo que correspondía. Habia poca gente solo un par de señoras y varios señores que estaban leyendo el periódico.

\- Agárrense, este va a ser un viaje corto pero movido – dijo el gigante mientras se agarraba al asiento delantero. Los chicos se agarraron y enseguida salieron disparados hacia atrás. El autobús se movía rápido y entraba en lugares que un autobús normal no entraría. Harriett se sentía eufórica pero Dudley evitaba mirar por la ventana y se agarraba fuertemente al asiento como si temiera salir volando.

\- ¿Hacia dónde van? – dijo Stiff mientras miraba a los chicos divertido, las caras de lo que se subían por primera vez no tenían precio.

\- Hacia el caldero chorreante… - Stiff asintió y se dirigió hacia el conductor y le indico la parada.

\- Dud, ¿Estas bien? – Le susurro Harry a su primo, este asintió aun con los ojos cerrados – ya casi llegamos… Hadrig ¿Dónde está el caldero chorreante?

\- En Londres, al igual que el Ministerio de Magia y el Hospital San Murgo – los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¡Hay un Ministerio de Magia?

\- Por supuesto, es el que hace las leyes e intenta controlar a los magos para que los muggles no nos encuentren…

\- ¿Muggles?

\- Gente no mágica, humanos comunes y corrientes... – los chicos asintieron y se miraron. Iban a preguntar algo más pero el autobús freno bruscamente y ellos salieron propulsados hacia adelante por suerte los asientos de adelante los frenaron pero eso no evito que se golpearan.

\- Gracias Stiff, vamos chicos – Hadrig se levanto fresco como una rosa y se empezó a bajar, los chicos lo siguieron mientras se sobaban las partes adoloridas.

\- Gracias Stiff… una pregunta ¿Cómo te podemos llamar en caso de necesitarte? – Stiff sonrió, esos chicos le caían bien.

\- Solo tienen que levantar su varita… pero sin que los muggles los vean y en unos segundos apareceremos, les recomiendo que se aparten unos pasos de donde llamaron no sea que los choquemos – los chicos lo miraron y asintieron – pero solo funcionamos de 6 am a 6 pm, en el otro horario el autobús es otro y se llama "autobús noctambulo" es morado y el ayudante es Stan… bájense que Hadrig los está esperando… tengan un buen día.

\- Gracias Stiff, tu también ten un buen día – dijo la chica. Ambos se bajaron y el autobús desapareció en segundos.

\- ¿Que pasaba que tardaron tanto? – Hadrig los estaba esperando enfrente de un local muy oscuro, las personas que pasaban parecía que lo no podían ver, de hecho el lugar estaba rodeado de tiendas de música, ropa, cines y otras tantas más y parecía que nadie lo notaba aparte de ellos.

\- Lo sentimos, estábamos preguntándole a Stiff sobre cómo podíamos llamarle en caso de necesitarle – explico Dudley.

\- Bueno, es bueno que lo sepan… bienvenidos al Caldero Chorreante – dijo mientras les señalaba el local y agregaba en un susurro – solo los magos o los mágicos los podemos ver.

Los chicos suponían que era asi porque nadie miraba a ese local, Hadrig entro y ellos le siguieron. El interior era lúgubre, oscuro, sucio y las conversaciones parecían ser susurradas, habia varias mesas, una escalera al fondo junto a una puerta que debía salir al patio, el al barra se encontraba un señor bajito, su cabeza parecía una nuez muy arrugada no tenia pelo, sus ojos eran oscuros y cuando sonrió los chicos se dieron cuenta de que no tenía muchos dientes.

\- Lo mismo de siempre Hadrig – le pregunto cuando el hombretón se acerco con los chicos a su lado.

\- No, lo siento Tom… tengo que acompañarlos a comprar sus cosas – en ese momento le apoyo la mano en el hombro a Harriett lo que provoco que ella doblara sus rodillas y sus lentes se inclinaran un poco a lo cual ella se los arregló y dejó sin darse cuenta la cicatriz a la vista. Tom se apresuro a darle la mano a la niña mientras decía:

\- No es posible, es un placer conocerla señorita Potter – en ese instante se hizo silencio en todo el local y después todos se apresuraron a acercarse y estrecharle la mano mientras la saludaban y le agradecían. Durante varios minutos Harriett saludo a todas las personas que se acercaron, mas por protocolo que por placer, de hecho tenía ganas de salir corriendo, Dudley que vio como estaba su prima se apresuro a decirle a Hadrig que ella se sentía sofocada y que tenían que comprar varias cosas.

\- Disculpen pero tengo que llevarla a comprar las cosas de Hogwarts – la gente se aparto malhumorada, pero la sonrisa llena de cariño que Harriett le dio a Hadrig no paso desapercibida para Tom. Los tres se apresuraron en acercarse a la puerta de arlado de la escalera, justo cuando iban a entrar se encontraron con un señor de unos treinta años que llevaba un turbante de color morado, era pálido y tenia ojos azules y todo su cuerpo temblaba como si tuviera frio.

\- Ah, profesor Quirrell – el hombre pegó un salto en la silla que se encontraba y miro a Hadrig pero su mirada se concentro en Harriett que, incomoda bajo la cabeza – buenos días.

\- H-hola, Ha-Hadrig… Bue-buenos dí-días a ti tam-también – miro a los chicos e hiso un intento de sonrisa - ¿Qui-quienes son ellos? – los chicos hicieron una mueca, las clases de ese tipo debían ser aburridas, que profesor que se precie puede tartamudear

\- Oh, ellos son Harriett Potter y su primo Dudley Dursley – los chicos estrecharon la mano del profesor.

\- Disculpe, pero que clase da usted – dijo Harriett mientras le sonreía, ese tipo le daba mala espina.

\- Cla-clase de De-defensa C-contra las Artes Os-oscuras… p-pero tú no la ne-necesitas ¿eh? – Harriett lo miro intrigada.

\- Se equivoca profesor, es necesario saber de todo y en cuanto a no necesitarla no lo entiendo… disculpe si sonó grosero pero quiero aprender no saltarme clases. ¿Vamos Hadrig? – mientras los chicos se despedían y salían por la puerta Quirrell hizo una mueca que una persona normal tomaría por una media sonrisa pero para alguien que observara atentamente se daría cuenta de que era una mueca de desprecio.


	8. Cap 8- El Callejón Diagon (parte 1)

\- _Parsel –_

\- Normal –

\- Otro idioma –

"Pensamiento"

**# Sueño #**

**\- Flashback -**

**El Callejón Diagon parte 1: El banco.**

Cuando pasaron por la puerta los tres se encontraban en un patio interior rodeado de paredes de ladrillo, Hadrig se dirigió hacia la pared que estaba enfrente de la puerta y empezó a murmurar.

\- Este… Hadrig, adonde vamos a ir a comprar las cosas, lo único que hay aquí es un cubo de basura y paredes llenas de ladrillos – dijo Harriett mientras contemplaba el lugar.

\- Para ingresar deben golpear los ladrillos en el siguiente orden: tres horizontales y dos verticales – y a medida que él decía esto golpeó los ladrillos con la punta del paraguas y la pared se empezó a mover formando un arco de ladrillo muy impotente pero los niños no contemplaban esto, al arco mostraba una calle llena de tiendas de colores con muchas personas que iban de un lado a otro. Miraron a Hadrig que les sonrió y les izo ademan de que pasaran – Bienvenidos al Callejón Diagon… no se separen… primero tenemos que ir al banco… síganme – mientras el avanzaba los chicos miraban todo con interés miles de preguntas circulaban por sus cabezas pero decidieron que las responderían después, las personas se apartaban de Hadrig y los chicos aprovechaban que dejaban espacio para seguirlo.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio blanco y alto que rezaba arriba de la puerta el nombre "Banco Gringotts", las puertas parecían hechas de metal, relucían bajo el sol, estas estaban custodiadas por dos seres que llevaban un uniforme de oro y escarlata.

\- Son duendes… tengan cuidado, ellos manejan el dinero de los magos y son muy astutos – le susurro Hadrig cuando pasaban frente a ellos, parece ser que el duende lo escucho porque gruño muy bajo, solo Harriett lo escucho y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y susurro un "lo siento" muy bajo, el duende la escucho y la miro con sorpresa. No era común en magos disculparse por algo a un duende.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con un vestíbulo que tenía muchas puertas todas ellas custodiadas por un duende en una de las paredes habia un poema que los chicos se acercaron a leer:

_«__Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado  
Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia  
Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado  
Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más  
Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,__  
Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado  
De encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí.__»_

La inscripción los asustó un poco y voltearon y siguieron a Hadrig que paso la puerta más grande y cuando la flanquearon se encontraron con la sala principal, era una sala larga a cada lado se encontraban muchos duende que estaban en sus escritorios y no levantaron la mirada cuando ellos pasaban, algunos tenían papeles otros tenían pilas de monedas, otros tenían piedras preciosas y las pesaban en balanzas de oro.

Mientras Dudley contemplaba todo con ojo agudo y asentía con la cabeza a cada duende que lo miraba, Harriett escuchaba como Hadrig hablaba con un duende.

\- Vengo a retirar dinero de la cámara de Harriett Potter – dijo mientras la señalaba, el duende la miro y ella le saludo con la cabeza.

\- Y la señorita tiene la llave de su cámara? – dijo el duende mientras la miraba, la chica miro interrogante a Hadrig que empezó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y coloco lo que sacaba encima del libro que tenía el duende en el escritorio. El duende lo miro con disgusto hasta que Hadrig encontró la llave y se la dio al duende que la examino y asintió – y también quiero retirar lo-que-usted-sabe de la cámara 713 – dijo mientras le entregaba una carta y el duende la leía.

\- Muy bien, ya les indicaran el camino – mientras Hadrig guardaba las cosas en sus bolsillos el duende hablaba con otro duende que parecía más joven, Dudley se acerco y le sonrió.

\- Gripook los guiara – dijo el duende que los habia atendido, el duende empezó a caminar y ellos se apresuraron a seguirlo. Salieron por una de las puertas, allí estaba muy oscuro, se encontraban en un pasillo habia como un camino más profundo que se asemejaba a las vías de tren por los rieles que habia en el fondo, Griphook silbó y un carro se acerco a toda velocidad. El duende se subió y ellos lo siguieron.

\- Agárrense – no hubo otro aviso y enseguida el carro empezó a andar a toda velocidad, los chicos se miraron y empezaron a reír, iban a toda velocidad por un laberinto de pasillos, se distinguían muchas puertas por entre la oscuridad, de pronto se encontraron en una cavidad llena de estalagmitas y estalactitas.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalagmita y una estalactita? – le pregunto Dudley a Hadrig.

\- Las estalagmitas tienen una g y las estalactitas una c… y no me preguntes mas… estoy mareado – cuando dijo esto Dudley se aparto temeroso de él.

Tras unos minutos frenaron de golpe y Griphook se dirigió hacia una puerta y exigió la llave de la bóveda, Hadrig se la entrego y el duende la abrió. Cuando Harriett contemplo lo que habia allí adentro casi se va de espaldas la bóveda estaba llena de pilas de monedas de oro, plata y bronce y era tan grande como el sótano en el que había vivido (20m x20m), el duende le acerco una bolsa y ella le sonrió agradecida.

\- Los galeones son las doradas equivalen a 17 sickles, plateadas, y a 493 kunts, de bronce, esta es una bolsa que le permitirá poner todo el dinero que quiera y jamás cambiara de tamaño y seguirá siendo ligera como una pluma – ella asintió y puso en la bolsa varias monedas. Después salió y cerró la cámara, el duende sin que nadie se diera cuenta le dio la llave.

\- No deje que nadie tenga su llave señorita – dijo en un susurro a lo cual Harriett asintió. Fueron con el vagón un poco más abajo hasta llegar a la cámara 713.

\- Apártense – se corrieron y el duende paso su dedo por la puerta y esta se abrió, los chicos llegaron a vislumbrar que solo habia un paquete del tamaño de un puño. Hadrig lo agarro y les hiso una seña de que guardaran silencio. Volvieron a la vagoneta y Dudley pregunto al duende.

\- ¿Cada cuanto revisan si no hay alguien adentro?

\- Cada diez años – dijo el duende con una sonrisa maliciosa, los chicos tragaron saliva y dijeron a coro.

\- Jamás los haremos enfadar – Griphook sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes. Cuando llegaron a la puerta por donde habían entrado al laberinto Hadrig se iba a ir pero los chicos se habían quedado retrasados.

\- Disculpe señor Griphook pero mi primo tiene que cambiar dinero muggle por dinero mágico, usted ¿podría ayudarnos? – el duende asombrado por la cortesía de la niña los acompaño a cambiar el dinero con un duende mayor.

\- ¿Que se les ofrece?

\- Buenos días señor, mi primo tiene que cambiar dinero muggle por mágico y queríamos saber si usted nos podía ayudar – el duende mayor contemplo con asombro a la niña y asintió – gracias señor.

\- Buenos días – dijo el chico mientras sacaba de la mochila una alcancía color rojo y la abría – aquí tengo 3000 libras – el duende abrió los ojos como platos, era mucho dinero.

\- Enseguida se los cambio… - agarró el dinero, busco una bolsa de piel y se puso a contar galeones.

\- ¿Cuántas libras equivalen a un galeón?

\- Cinco libras equivalen a un galeón- dijo el duende sin mirarlos y le entregaba la bolsa a Dudley.

\- Disculpe que lo moleste pero le quería pedir una bolsa como la que yo tengo para mi primo – dijo Harriett mientras contemplaba la bolsa que ella habia sacado de su cámara y Dudley contemplaba la bolsa que le iban a dar, comparándolas, el duende contemplo a los niños e hiso aparecer un monedero del tamaño de una mano y le indico que eso saldría 5 galeones. Dudley lo pago y le agradeció al duende.

\- ¿Qué paso que tardaron tanto? – inquirió Hadrig a los chicos cuando llegaron a su lado.

\- Cambiamos mi dinero – dijo Dudley mientras sonreía.


	9. Cap 9 - El Callejón Diagon (Parte 2)

\- _Parsel –_

\- Normal –

\- Otro idioma –

"Pensamiento"

**# Sueño #**

**\- Flashback -**

**El Callejón Diagon parte 2 : De compras**

Cuando salieron del banco Hadrig dijo que no sentía bien, de hecho los chicos contemplaron que su piel se había vuelto de un curioso color verduzco, y que estaría en el Caldero Chorreante esperándolos para volver, y les pidió que no se fueran al callejón Knockturn. Los chicos contemplaron como se iba hacia el bar y decidieron ir primero a la tienda de baúles.

\- Que se les ofrece – dijo un hombre bastante joven viendo entrar a los dos chicos, la niña de cabello negro le pidió una guía para ver los baúles y el chico lo miro.

\- Veníamos a buscar dos baúles para la escuela – dijo Dudley mientras la chica miraba los diferentes tipos de baúl. El ya les estaba señalando los baúles estándar cuando la niña lo interrumpió.

\- Pero que no sea un baúl común, queremos que nuestros baúles sean de material resistente como piel de dragón y madera de roble y que tengan varios compartimientos – ante esto él saco un pergamino y una pluma azul para escribir el pedido – que el primer compartimiento haya lugar para los materiales de la escuela, en el segundo un armario para la ropa y los zapatos u otros accesorios. El tercer compartimiento sea una biblioteca o en todo caso un estudio ¿puede poner muebles? – el vendedor asintió, la niña pedía algo caro pero parecía que lo podían pagar – bueno que el mío tenga tres sillones, una mesa y un escritorio, si es posible me gustaría que los muebles sean de madera de pino… ¿y el tuyo?

\- Yo quiero un estudio y que tenga dos sillones, un escritorio y que sean de la misma madera que ella – dijo el chico mientras ojeaba unos pergaminos que indicaban las diferentes protecciones que se podían poner en el baúl. El vendedor mientras tanto anotaba todo lo que los chicos decían.

\- Bien… que el cuarto compartimiento sea un departamento totalmente amueblado con tres dormitorios grandes, una cocina, un comedor, sala de estar, baño y estudio – el chico también asistió pero se frenó y pregunto:

\- ¿Los aparatos tecnológicos funcionan en lugares mágicos? – el asistente pensó durante unos minutos y después miro a los chicos y asintió.

\- Si, cuesta mucho dinero porque se van a alimentar de la magia del ambiente o de las personas a su alrededor y la mayoría de las veces terminan sobrecargados y ocurren accidentes, pero con unas runas es posible, claro que tendrían que reponerlos cada un par de años, pero si se puede – los chicos se miraron y asintieron.

\- Ya veremos si le ponemos electrodomesticos ¿Conoce a alguien que haga eso? – dijo la chica.

\- Si, yo lo hago. Tendrían que traer los aparatos y yo se los haría, pero no sé el tiempo que me llevaría– dijo el vendedor mientras los miraba, la chica le sonrió y el chico se quedo pensando.

\- Que el quinto compartimiento sea una sala de entrenamiento…

\- ¿Para duelos o con aparatos muggle? – el vendedor pregunto medio en broma pero se sorprendió, cuando la chica afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Si, no vendría mal… y el último compartimiento que este libre ya veremos que hacemos… ¿en cuanto tiempo estaría listo todo? - el asistente calculo todo lo que tendría que hacer y les dijo que en un par de horas ya estarían hechos.

\- ¿Cuánto saldría?

\- 100 galeones… ¿qué protecciones le van a poner? – en ese momento Dudley se puso a hablar.

\- Que solo nosotros lo podamos abrir, que se encojan y vuelvan a su tamaño normal al poner nuestra varita, que sea indestructible, que parezcan baúles normales y que no los podamos perder… y que tenga un encantamiento de peso pluma.

\- ¿Eso cuanto saldría?

\- Serian 40 galeones – los chicos pagaron todo y se despidieron con la promesa de volver en un par de horas.

Fueron hacia la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin al entrar pidieron las túnicas de Hogwarts y los hicieron parar en los escabeles, mientras los median y cortaban los chicos preguntaban por túnicas para llevar normalmente. Al final se llevaron cuatro túnicas para el colegio, tres túnicas comunes de color verde, azul y bordo para Harriett y celeste, roja y azul para Dudley, también compraron guantes, gorros y bufandas para el invierno, y un par de guantes de piel de dragón para cuando trabajaran con ingredientes en pociones y encargaron un armario completo, la chica que los atendía prácticamente brillaba del entusiasmo y les dijo que podían volver en una hora para recoger todo, ellos pagaron por adelantado y se despidieron.

En la papelería compraron varios rollos de pergamino, plumas de diferentes colores. Les llamó la atención algunas plumas que tenían diferentes características unas si las mordías tenían el sabor de tu dulce favorito, otras eran de tinta inagotables, compraron algunas vuela pluma que les podría servir para tomar apuntes y compraron tinta negra, de color y una tinta especial que cambiaba de color, además compraron varios cuadernillos y un par de agendas con horario para acordarse de las tareas, cuando terminaron pagaron todo y salieron, recorrieron un poco el callejón hasta que se hiso la hora y fueron hacia la tienda de baúles donde el vendedor ya los esperaba.

Recorrieron todos los compartimientos, el primer compartimiento tenía varias divisiones, unas para el pergamino y allí había un estante para la tinta (esta no se iba a caer u romper), un lugar para los libros y para los elementos de pociones había un compartimiento donde los instrumentos no se arruinaran con los golpes. El segundo compartimiento era muy grande, tenía la posibilidad de sacar unas perchas para colgar la ropa y que esta no se arruinara, junto con un pequeño cajón que tenía cerca de cincuenta lugares para los zapatos.

En el tercero había que bajar una escalera para llegar a una habitación de 40m de largo y 20m de ancho con muchas estanterías, un par de escritorios, un sillón y una chimenea, a un costado casi pasando desapercibida había una puerta, Harriett miro al vendedor que se rio y le indico que la abriera. La puerta daba al departamento que era bastante grande y bonito. La sala era grande y tenía varios sillones junto con una chimenea, la cocina era una mezcla entre nuevo por los electrodomésticos que pronto tendría y por los muebles que había, en el medio había un isla con butacas de madera tallada muy cómodas, las habitaciones tenían su propio armario y baño junto con una biblioteca más pequeña que según lo que había dicho el vendedor estaba conectada con la biblioteca mas grande, el estudio era bastante rustico y cómodo con muebles de madera de pino y sillones de cuero negro. El quinto compartimiento estaba dividido en dos, una sala era para duelos y practicar hechizos y la otra era para hacer ejercicios muggles y el sexto compartimiento tenía cerca de 50m de largo, 40m de ancho y tres metros de altura.

\- Este compartimiento al igual que los demás puede expandirse más, pero no lo considere necesario. Si aplican su varita en esta runa y dicen cuanto quieren que se expanda el compartimiento se agranda tanto como ustedes dijeron – dijo mientras les mostraba, ambos chicos asintieron y salieron del baúl.

\- ¿Porque las paredes están en blanco junto con los sillones y otras tantas cosas? – dijo Harriett, el vendedor le sonrió y explico que era para elegir el color que quisieran.

\- Ahora necesito que se pinchen un dedo y lo coloquen sobre esta runa – dijo mientras señalaba una runa que estaba en medio del baúl – esa runa significa "abrir".

Harriett y Dudley se pincharon un dedo y dejaron caer una gota sobre la runa que brillo durante unos segundos.

\- Una pregunta ¿puede ponerle ruedas y una manija? – Jacob, el vendedor, sonrió y se las puso. Ambos chicos se despidieron después de dar las gracias y prometer que aparecerían en otro momento para que él trabajara en los electrodomésticos.

Después de salir de la tienda de baúles se dirigieron hacia la tienda de calderos, ahí compraron dos calderos de peltre cada uno. Luego fueron hacia botica donde compraron dos estuches cada uno de ingredientes básicos para pociones, cuando estaban a punto de irse Harriett se volvió hacia el vendedor.

\- Disculpe señor – el vendedor de la botica se dio vuelta malhumorado y miro a la niña que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

\- ¿¡Qué!? –gruño, pero la chica le sonrió.

\- Quería saber si usted tiene semillas de algunas plantas, voy a empezar un pequeño invernadero y no sé dónde encontrar las semillas.

\- ¿Qué semillas quieres? – dijo mientras se iba hacia el fondo de la tienda.

\- ¿Qué me recomienda? – el sonrió y le dio varias bolsitas con semillas, después le dio varias masetas y varios elementos de jardinería junto con un par de libros que trataban sobre plantas.

\- Son 50 galeones y trece sickles – la chica pagó y se despidió con una sonrisa. El meneo la cabeza y siguió atendiendo.

Cuando salieron de la botica se fueron a retirar la ropa que habían encargado y la guardaron en el armario, después de salir de esa tienda fueron hacia Ollivander, la tienda de varitas. Era una tienda descuidada tanto de afuera como por dentro. Cuando entraron sonó una campanilla y a los minutos apareció un señor de cabello blanco y ojos saltones lúgubres.

\- Ahhh… señorita Potter me preguntaba cuando la iba a ver, tiene los ojos de su madre – Harriett se quedo de piedra ella no sabía nada de su madre y le tomo por sorpresa que alguien se lo dijera – parece que fue ayer que ella vino por su varita, veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

El señor Ollivander se acerco a Harriett, sus ojos brillaban mas como si fueran el reflejo de la luna sobre la superficie del agua.

\- Tu padre, en cambio prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa, excelente para transformaciones. Bueno en realidad tu padre no la prefirió sino que la varita prefiere al mago.

El señor Ollivander se acerco aun más, sus ojos ahora brillaban con alegría y a la vez remordimiento, una mano arrugada aparto el flequillo de la frente de Harri y contempló la cicatriz.

\- Aquí es donde – el alargo un huesudo dedo y rozo la cicatriz - siento decir que yo vendí la varita que produjo eso – le arregló el pelo y sonrió misteriosamente – treinta y cuatro centímetros y un cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, lástima que estuviera en las manos equivocadas… bueno nunca se sabe lo que una varita va a hacer con el mundo.

\- No entiendo de que habla señor – dijo Harriett amablemente, el anciano era sabio, raro pero sabio al fin y al cabo.

\- No te han dicho porque eres famosa mi niña – el señor Ollivander parecía descolocado, se acercó al mostrador y miro a los dos niños que lo contemplaban con la confusión en sus rostros – siéntense – y con un ademán de varita dos sillas se materializaron.

\- Me duele ser el que te diga esto pero… te lo diré de todas formas… hace mucho tiempo , varias décadas, surgió un mago oscuro al que llamaron Lord Voldemort, ese por supuesto no es su verdadero nombre pero es un anagrama del verdadero… él junto con un grupo de magos fieles a su causa, que se hacían llamar mortífagos, torturaron y mataron a decenas de magos y muggles solo en nombre de la purificación; según ellos solo tendrían que ser sangres puras, no mestizos o hijos de muggles, por esa razón se infiltraron en muchas partes mientras sus actos asustaban a todos pues nadie estaba a salvo, no se confiaba en nadie, eran días oscuros… pero hubo un grupo de personas que al mando de Albus Dumbledore se levanto para combatirlo, durante años frenaron sus avances, pues era sabido que al único mago que Voldemort temía era a Dumbledore… pero un día apareció en el Valle de Godric donde una pareja junto con su bebé se había refugiado de él mediante el hechizo Fidelio, pero su guardián los traciano y Voldemort atacó el 31 de octubre de 1980… James Potter murió protegiendo a su mujer e hija pero cayó, a tu madre la mato frente a ti… pero cuando te intento matar con la maldición asesina misteriosamente sobreviviste y el desapareció. Todo lo que quedo fue su túnica y una bebé llorando con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente… desde entonces, mi niña, eres conocida como Harriett Potter la-niña-que-vivió. Pero desapareciste y tu tutor dijo que estabas a salvo y nadie dijo nada pero muchos te esperan en Hogwarts.

\- Asi que es por eso que soy conocida… por hacer eso… ese monstruo mato a mi familia… por mi bien tuve que soportar maltratos, injusticias y otras tantas cosas más, sin ofender Dud, de mi propia familia… criada de la mejor forma… viejo idiota… - mientras ella murmuraba y despotricaba por toda la tienda y Dudley intentaba tranquilizarla, de pronto ella se detuvo de golpe - ¿Quién es mi tutor?

\- Albus Dumbledore, por supuesto…

\- ¡VIEJO IDIOTA! – la magia salió del cuerpo de Harriett, Ollivander sintió como la magia salió, era cálida, el vio como ella apretaba las manos e intentaba relajarse, estupefacto contemplo como su tienda se limpiaba, ordenaba y acomodaba con esa magia, cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos la tienda parecía como si recién hubiera sido abierta, la madera de cedro del piso relucía, las estanterías estaban con pilas ordenadas de cajas con varitas, las telarañas ya no estaban y las luces estaban reparadas dándole a la tienta el antiguo esplendor. Asombrado contemplo a la niña que se encontraba más tranquila – lo siento… suelo hacer eso pero me concentro en la respiracion y nada malo pasa por mas enfadada que este…

\- Podríamos empezar a ver por varitas señor – dijo Dudley mientras veía como su prima se sentaba en la silla reparada y contemplaba el vacio.

\- Si, con qué mano agarra la varita…

\- Soy ambidiestro, aunque uso la derecha – mientras decía eso Dudley estiro el brazo y automáticamente una cinta lo empezó a medir, Ollivander mientras tanto caminaba por las estanterías y se maravillaba por cómo podía encontrar varitas que creía perdidas, cuando la cinta estaba midiendo la distancia entre la nariz y el labio superior el apareció con varias cajas en los brazos.

\- Pruebe esta – durante quince minutos Dudley probó las varitas que le daban pero ninguna le correspondía, Ollivander parecía muy entusiasmado casi saltaba de la emoción – espera… ¿porque no?

Y le entregó una varita era de madera oscura.

\- Madera de Ébano, rígida, veintisiete centímetros, y el centro es pelo de unicornio macho – al agitarla Dudley sintió como su propia magia se fundía con la varita y esta lo aceptaba y salieron unas chispas doradas que tomaron la forma de un dragón – interesante… esta varita lleva mucho tiempo aquí, me atrevo a decir que esta aquí desde hace dos o tres siglos… es una varita poderosa y leal, siga a su corazón y será alguien muy conocido no solo por su magia sino por sus acciones. Serán 8 galeones.

Dudley pidió dos porta varitas de color negro con varios hechizos que evitarían que se la robaran y para que fuera invisible y no la notaran, todo le salió diez galeones. Cuando le llego el turno a Harriett, estuvieron media hora agitando varita tras varita pero ninguna le aceptaba hasta que Ollivander le trajo una varita que parecía especial.

\- Un cliente muy difícil… bueno, porque no… al igual de inusual que usted esta varita también es rara… acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible… una combinación muy inusual – cuando Harriett agito la varita un calor la recorrió reconfortándola, de la punta salieron unas chistas roja y doradas que iluminaron toda la tienda y se mantuvieron danzando durante unos segundos.

\- Curioso… muy curioso – dijo Ollivander mientras contemplaba a la niña y a la varita, únicas las dos. Ella encargo dos porta varitas.

\- ¿Que es curioso señor?

\- Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido señorita Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de la cual salió la pluma que llevas en tu varita dio otra pluma, solo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinada a esta varita cuando fue su hermana la que te causo la cicatriz.

Harriett se empezó a sentir intranquila.

\- Es realmente curioso como ocurren las cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo… creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, pues el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hiso grandes cosas, terribles, si… pero grandiosas – el señor Ollivander los acompaño a la puerta de la tienda y se despidió diciendo – Cum felicitas sit tibi, fili, quia periculosa est et egressus pugna victores ad quæcumque perrexeris *

Después de ese extraño momento en la tienda de varitas los dos chicos salieron hacia la librería para buscar los libros que necesitaban, media hora después salieron después de comprar los libros reglamentarios y algunos más que les llamaron la atención, cuando pasaban por el emporio de la lechuza a Harriett le llamo la atención una lechuza blanca y se la compro, a Dudley le gusto un gato negro que era mitad kneazle, una especie de gato mágico que era muy leal e inteligente, el gato ni bien Dudley entro se empezó a frotar contra él, al final Dudley lo compro y buscaron lo necesario para ambos animales y salieron para el caldero chorreante donde Hadrig los esperaba desde hacía casi cuatro horas.

\- Al fin llegan chicos… que estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo – dijo Hadrig mientras les palmeaba la espalda y los lanzaba al suelo.

\- Sentimos habernos retrasado, es que con las varitas y los libros uno tarda – mintió Harriett, no tenia porque decirle todo lo que hacía a un desconocido. Los chicos pidieron para cenar y mientras comían Hadrig les contaba cosas sobre Hogwarts, cuando terminaron Hadrig vio que solo llevaban a sus mascotas y se dio cuenta que no tenían los baúles.

\- Chicos ¿y sus baúles? – a lo cual los chicos respondieron señalando sus bolsillos.

\- Le pedimos que los encogieran en la última tienda así era más fácil de llevar… ¿vamos a volver en autobús?

\- Chicos se van a tener que volver solos, yo me tengo que volver a Hogwarts… ah casi me olvido, acá tienen sus pasajes, en el andén 9 y ¾ el 1 de septiembre antes de las 11…

\- Pero no hay un andén así en la estación, ya fuimos varias veces…

\- Si, lo está… ya lo descubrirán – y se despidió, cuando intentaron preguntarle el habia desaparecido.

\- Bueno, comprobamos que no es una broma… volvemos? – dijo Dudley intentando que su prima no se diera cuenta de que estaba asustado, pero ella lo noto porque le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

\- Volvamos… si ocurre cualquier cosa podemos volver aquí y pedimos una habitación… vamos – y levanto la varita, se aparto unos pasos y el autobús diurno apareció.

\- Hola chicos – dijo Stiff después de reconocerlos.

\- Hola Stiff… vamos a Privet Drive 4 ¿paras por ahí cerca? – dijo Harriett después de pagar y sentarse. Stiff asintió y enseguida el autobús se puso en marcha.

Harriett se perdió en sus pensamientos, no quería volver… tenía un mal presentimiento pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque enseguida llegaron a la casa.

-Hasta otra chicos…

\- Chau Stiff – se disponían a entrar cuando un silbido les previno. Era Menfis que les quería decir algo.

-_ No entres, ellos no están… se fueron después de ustedes… piensan hacerles daño, recojan todo y váyanse rápido… desaparezcan –_ Harriett le tradujo todo a Dudley que enseguida entro y empezó a recoger sus cosas y las puso en el departamento que tenía en el baúl, Harriett mientras tanto recogió lo poco que le importaba y lo esperaba al final de las escaleras.

\- _Menfis ven, te voy a llevar conmigo –_ agarró a la serpiente y la puso en uno de los cuartos del departamento, cuando Dudley bajo se dirigieron hacia la calle cuando vieron como Mau les maullaba desde detrás de un arbusto.

\- Vamos Mau, vamos a ir a otra parte – recogió al gato y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que era parecido al gato mitad Kneazle que tenia Dudley. Levantaron las varitas y como aun faltaban unos minutos para las seis se apareció otra vez el autobús diurno.

\- Rápido Stiff, no hay tiempo… mis padres se enteraron de que soy un mago y me tuve que ir… llévanos al Caldero Chorreante – dijo Dudley mientras se tiraba contra un asiento, Stiff lo miraba incrédulo y angustiado, Harriett le pagó y le explicó que habían recibido el aviso de un amigo y que habían decidido volver a Londres donde estaban más seguros. Llegaron al caldero en unos pocos minutos donde Dudley no dejo de mirar al vacio. Cuando bajaron y entraron Tom los recibió.

\- Tom por favor… mis tíos no están y queríamos quedarnos aquí unos días – Tom les dio la habitación 7 y ellos subieron, Dudley se durmió enseguida pero Harri se quedo pensando en lo que pasaría a la mañana siguiente. Por alguna extraña razón sintió que en la mañana aún habría otras sorpresas.

* * *

*Que la suerte este contigo, mi niña, porque la batalla a la cual te diriges es peligrosa pero saldrás victoriosa. (La frase esta en latín)


	10. Cap 10 - Las Herencias

\- _Parsel –_

\- Normal –

\- Otro idioma –

"Pensamiento"

**# Sueño #**

**\- Flashback -**

**Las herencias:**

Harriett se despertó cuando sintió algo cálido contra la mejilla, era Mau que quería comer. Ella se levantó y busco la comida, se la dio y fue al baño. Cuando salió Dudley seguía durmiendo, su gato estaba durmiendo a un costado de su cabeza, despacio Harry saco la almohada de su cama y se acercó, levantó la almohada y con todas sus fuerzas la estrello contra la cara de su primo.

Dudley se despertó y agarrando su almohada se "vengó", a los segundos se había iniciado una guerra de almohadas que termino cuando los estómagos de los niños reclamaron comida.

\- Me esperas – Harriett asintió y mientras esperaba a su primo hizo las camas, le dio comida a los gatos y a Memphis que había decidido quedarse en el departamento. Después se puso la túnica color verde y saco la túnica celeste para Dudley.

\- Hola linda – dijo mientras acariciaba a la lechuza blanca y le daba su comida – te tengo que poner un nombre… voy a tardar un rato, tu dime si te gusta o no.

\- Oye Harri, no respondiste la carta ¿no? – en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que tenían que confirmar su asistencia, busco pergamino y pluma y respondió la carta.

\- Linda… necesito que vayas a Hogwarts y entregues esta carta a la sub-directora, ¿si? – La lechuza le picoteo cariñosamente uno de los dedos – después vuelve que te quiero poner un nombre digno de ti.

La lechuza nevada hincho el pecho orgullosa y salió volando por la ventana.

\- ¿Que nombre le vas a poner?

\- Ni idea, ya se me va a ocurrir algo – bajaron al bar y pidieron para desayunar. Dudley pidió un desayuno ingles y Harriett pidió unas tostadas junto con jugo de calabaza, lo habían pedido la noche anterior y le había gustado.

\- Tom disculpa… pero en el callejón hay alguna tienda que venda ropa muggle – le pregunto Harriett cuando le sirvieron los desayunos.

\- Si la hay, es una de las primeras, esta cerca de la tienda de Quidditch – dijo Tom – disculpe que le pregunte esto pero ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?

\- No sabemos cuánto nos quedaremos… ¡ya se! Te pagaremos cada día así no hay problemas – dijo Dudley mientras miraba a su prima.

\- Pos supuesto – y se marcho. Los chicos terminaron de comer y pagaron, fueron a la habitación a buscar sus varitas, guardaron sus baúles en un bolsillo y salieron hacia el callejón seguidos por sus gatos.

Como era temprano no había tanta gente, los chicos aprovecharon para ver las vidrieras. La que más les llamo la atención fue la tienda de quidditch. En ella estaba expuesta una escoba que en la punta llevaba el nombre de Nimbus 2000, junto a ella se encontraba un cartel que explicaba las características de la escoba. A Dudley le llamo la atención y decidió buscar información sobre el quidditch.

\- Vamos tenemos que ir al banco a buscar más dinero y comprar más cosas – cuando Harriett dijo eso Dudley se freno y se la quedo mirando – vienes o que…

\- Es que yo no tengo más dinero que el que cambie ayer… y…

\- Eres idiota… me ayudaste todo este tiempo y la promesa sigue en pie… siempre nos cuidaremos – agarro la mano del chico y lo arrastro hasta el banco, al entrar saludaron a todos los duendes con los que se cruzaron, estos los contemplaban estupefactos pero los niños no les hicieron caso.

\- Buenos días señor Gornuk – Harriett se paro frente a un duende que estaba desocupado, el duende la miro sorprendido – querría bajar a mi bóveda por favor.

\- Su llave la tiene señorita…

\- Potter, Harriett Potter… si la llave la tengo aquí – dijo mientras sacaba la llave de un bolsillo.

\- Disculpe… pero dijo ¿Potter?

\- Si señor… ¿porque, hay algún problema?

\- No es la primera vez que viene señorita… - no fue una pregunta.

\- No, vine ayer por primera vez a hacer mis compras para el colegio y me estoy quedando en el Caldero Chorreante junto con mi primo – dijo la niña mientras miraba al duende.

\- Espere un momento… - el duende se retiro hacia una puerta, los chicos se miraron y esperaron, unos minutos después el duende volvió y les pidió que lo siguieran. Lo siguieron a través de la puerta por la que él se había ido anteriormente. Se encontraban en un pasillo que tenía diferentes puertas y cada una de ellas tenía un apellido y un escudo, se pararon en la puerta que tenía el apellido "Potter" y contemplaron el escudo de la familia mientras el duende golpeaba la puerta.

El escudo era un grifo de color rojo parado sobre sus patas traseras mientras rugía hacia la derecha, atrás del grifo se podía contemplar del lado izquierdo un roble ingles y del derecho unas pequeñas aves que no se podían distinguir, todo el escudo estaba rodeado por hojas de laurel de color dorado. Debajo de las imágenes en una cinta se podían leer unas palabras en latín "Virtus, honor, et susciperent veritatem." (Valentía, honor y lealtad)

\- Esas palabras siempre han caracterizado a los Potter – dijo el duende que abrió la puerta. Era más viejo que el que los había atendido, tenía varias canas y estaba un poco más arrugado. Los hizo pasar y contemplo a los niños que estaban en su despacho – mi nombre es Gonkan, eh sido el encargado de las cuentas Potter desde los tiempos de su bisabuelo.

\- Disculpe señor Gonkan, pero para que nos han traído a este lugar… la primera vez que vine fui directo a mi cámara – el duende la contemplo, la niña vestía una túnica verde pero debajo de esta se notaba una remera verde y una falda a cuadros que parecía gastada, además sus zapatillas estaban muy deshilachadas y usaba unos lentes viejos de montura redonda. El chico por otra parte era un poco gordito pero con musculo, su túnica era de color celeste y su ropa no parecía de mala calidad.

\- Primero quiero saber si usted es quien dice ser – dijo Gonkan mientras le tendía una daga y un pergamino – esta es una forma de averiguar si usted es heredera de esta casa o de alguna otra… también se lo hare a su acompañante.

Ambos niños miraron las dagas que les ofrecía el duende y contemplaron el pergamino. Tomando valor Dudley fue el primero, se pincho un dedo y dejo caer unas cuantas gotas, el pergamino absorbió la sangre y unas palabras empezaron a aparecer. El duende contempló a Harriett que sostenía su daga, ella se pincho un dedo y dejo caer unas gotas, el pergamino se lleno de palabras. El duende tomo los pergaminos y los leyó.

\- Bien aquí dice que usted es heredera de los Potter y los Black – Harriett contemplo sorprendida el pergamino que le tendían – su padrino era la cabeza de la casa Black y la nombro su heredera cuando usted nació.

Herencias de Harriett Elizabeth Evans Potter

Casa Potter

Jefatura de la casa Potter

4 asientos en el Wizengamot

1 asiento en la mesa de Gobernadores de Hogwarts

1 asiento en el Consejo de Ancianos*

Casa Black

Heredera de la casa Black

6 asientos en el Wizengamot

1 asiento en la mesa de Gobernadores de Hogwarts

1 asiento en el Consejo de Ancianos

Harriett dejo el pergamino en el escritorio del duende y se sentó en la silla. Cuando miro al duende este tenia en su mesa dos carpetas llenas de pergaminos.

-Bien, esta es la documentación de los Potter… según esto usted es la propietaria de veinticinco casas, tiene varias bóvedas a resguardo hasta que sea emancipada excepto la de fidecomiso… y según la documentación de los Black, que es heredera porque su padrino la adopto y nombro su heredera tiene unas treinta propiedades y unas quince bóvedas y también tiene una de fidecomiso – el duende ojeo algunos pergaminos mas y volvió su vista hacia la niña que lo miraba estupefacta.

\- Disculpe que sea tan informal pero ¿soy heredera de todo eso? – el duende la miro seriamente.

\- Gringotts jamás se ha equivocado

-Discúlpeme… es solo que no me lo esperaba, creí que solo tenía una bóveda – cuando ella dijo esto el duende la contemplo sorprendido.

\- Pero usted debe saberlo… su tutor es Albus Dumbledore, es él el que maneja los asientos en el Wizengamot, claro solo de la familia Potter ya que el no sabía de los asientos Black… el informo a todo el mundo que la estaban criando unas personas competentes y que él te visitaba a menudo – cuando termino de decir esto Harriett estalló en carcajadas.

\- Ese viejo está en todas partes… primero les paga a mis "queridos tíos" para que me tengan en su casa y jamás se digno a fijarse si por lo menos me trataban bien, cuando llego aquí todo el mundo me conoce y yo no sé nada… y cuando me entero de lo que hice resulta que el viejo también está metido en eso – el duende contemplaba como la niña caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la oficina, sentía la magia de la niña pero esta no se desbordaba recorría el lugar y lo llenaba de calidez.

\- No se sorprenda señor… ella tiene un muy fuerte control sobre su magia… jamás ha herido a alguien, ella no lo soporta – dijo Dudley mientras contemplaba a su prima. Harriett estuvo unos minutos más maldiciendo por lo bajo hasta que se calmo y se volvió a sentar.

\- Disculpe mi arrebato… tengo unas preguntas esas propiedades que tiene mi familia ¿están en buenas condiciones? ¿Puedo acceder a ellas?

El duende consulto unos papeles que tenía en una carpeta y luego carraspeo.

\- No podrá ingresar a las propiedades hasta que cumpla 14 años, igual que el resto de las posesiones de los Black… excepto la casa en Londres – ante esto Harriett se irguió.

\- Podría ir a esa casa?

\- Si, pero ha estado deshabitada durante más de 11 años… le vendría bien que comprara un par de elfos domésticos, ahí tiene uno pero por lo que veo es muy viejo.

\- ¿Elfos domésticos?

\- Si, se encargan de hacer las labores domesticas, se unen a un mago o bruja y le sirven hasta su muerte o hasta que le dan "la prenda" – al ver la cara de desconcierto de los niños el duende explico – ellos visten una toga o lo que el amo les dé, la prenda es cuando un mago les da una pieza de ropa y esa es una forma de desvincularlos a la familia.

\- Ah… serian una especie de sirvientes – el disgusto que Harriett expreso sorprendió al duende.

\- No necesariamente, aunque hay personas que consideran que hay que castigarlos cruelmente por algún error que tengan pero otras los tratan bien…

Harriett y Dudley se miraron y asintieron. Después de unos segundos de conversación silenciosa ambos primos se volvieron al duende.

\- Disculpe… pero podríamos ver mi pergamino – dijo Dudley.

\- Sí, claro señor De la Torre – Dudley le miro desconcertado – tenga, tal vez se resuelvan sus dudas.

Y le entrego un pergamino.

Herencias de Dudley Dursley de la Torre

Jefatura de la casa de la Torre

1 asiento en el Consejo Español

Cuando Dudley leyó lo que ponía el pergamino contemplo estupefacto al duende.

\- Su familia proviene de España, la familia se extinguió porque habían tenido dos hijos squib, uno de ellos murió de joven y el otro se caso con una joven… pero ahí desapareció todo rastro.

\- Y vos que no querías aprender español en la escuela – dijo Harriett mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo.

\- Según esta carpeta – una serie de pergaminos aparecieron de la nada frente al duende que empezó a leerlos – tiene varias propiedades, ocho en realidad, y una cámara de confianza hasta sus 14 años y otras tantas bóvedas que están congeladas a menos que usted diga lo contrario.

\- Puedo ir a ver las casas o tengo que esperar a mis 14 años.

\- Tiene que esperar a que cumpla 14 años, pero sus cámaras se encuentran en la sucursal de Gringotts de España. Podría pedir que trasladaran el dinero de la bóveda escolar a esta sucursal y manejar las inversiones de su dinero mientras tanto – dijo Gonkan mientras sonreía mostrando una hilera de afilados dientes.

Los chicos lo contemplaron estupefactos.

\- Dice que podemos invertir y manejar a distancia las cosas de la familia hasta que cumplamos 14 años – Harriett se puso a pensar en las posibilidades y termino sonriendo.

\- Exacto, por nuestra parte no diremos nada de sus bóvedas hasta que cumplan 14 años o hasta que ustedes digan.

\- Discúlpenos unos minutos – y los chicos se retiraron a un rincón de la oficina, inconscientemente levantaron un muro para que el duende no escuchara. El duende noto el muro y sonrió, que niños más extraños.

Con los chicos:

\- ¿Que hacemos Harry?

\- Le pediremos que se encargue de nuestras cuentas y de algunas inversiones… pide que trasladen el dinero al que puedes acceder a esta sucursal y ve que harás con el dinero que tienes… por mi parte le preguntare eso del Wizengamot y otras cosas – dijo la chica mientras pensaba.

\- Crees que todo va a salir bien

\- Obvio, pero sobre los asientos de Wizengamot… me molesta que ese señor los maneje, ya veré que hago.

\- Bueno, vamos – y se dirigieron hacia el duende que los miraba con curiosidad.

Se sentaron y miraron al duende.

\- Queremos que usted se haga cargo de nuestras cuentas – empezó a decir Harriett ante el asombro del duende – pero también quisiera que nos comunicara todo lo que suceda con ellas si es posible.

\- Yo quisiera que trasladaran la cámara de España a esta sucursal.

\- Queremos hacer varias inversiones en empresas muggles y mágicas y le quería preguntar por mis asientos en el Wizengamot.

\- Bien, con gusto me hare cargo de sus cámaras e inversiones… su cuenta señor De la Torre se traslada aquí pasado mañana, usted solo debe firmar estos papeles.

Le dio a Dudley un par de pergaminos que este leyó y firmo. Se los dio y el duende los guardo.

\- En cuanto a las inversiones díganme en que empresas quieren invertir aunque sus familias tienen inversiones.

\- Podemos ver en que invirtieron.

\- Claro – y les dio unos pergaminos que saco de tres carpetas que aparecieron de la nada.

Inversiones de la Casa Potter

Gringotts 5%

Nimbus 45%

Zonko 40%

Honeydukes 35%

Madam Malkin 15%

Flourish y Blotts 45%

Las Tres Escobas 15%

El Profeta 45%

Ollivander 10%

Inversiones de la Casa Black:

Gringotts 10%

El Profeta 15%

Ollivander 10%

Nimbus 35%

Zonko 40%

Borgin y Burkes 20%

Madam Malkin 15%

Articulos de Calidad para Quidditch 35%

Tienda de bromas Gambol y Japes 40%

Heladería Florean Fortescue 25%

Twilfitt y Tatting 35%

\- Quisiera invertir en la compañía Coca Cola, PepsiCo, en alguna compañía que haga computadores, entre nos creo que tienen mucho futuro al igual que con los celulares o teléfonos, en Microsoft, en las companias de autos General Motors (Chevrolet), Ford Motor Company y alguna otra… también queríamos que se metiera en la industria del cine y en la televisión… hasta ahora serian esas cosas – dijo Harriett después de leer sus documentos.

\- Yo quisiera invertir en los mismos campos que ella pero incluya el de medicina, el de armas y el de videojuegos – dijo Dudley.

\- Bien… creo que haremos buenos negocios – dijo el duende contemplando a los chicos.

\- Quiero firmar un contrato en el diga que los primeros dos años de lo que se gane ustedes se queden con el 40% de la inversión, luego lo renovaremos ¿le parece bien?

El duende la contemplaba estupefacto, eso era mucho dinero y el banco se beneficiaría. Esos chicos sí que sabían hacer negocios.

\- Yo también quiero firmar ese contrato.

-Bien – el duende saco unos pergaminos nuevos y una pluma y se puso a escribir. Luego de unos minutos les tendió el contrato y los chicos lo leyeron, conformes lo firmaron y le sonrieron al duende.

\- Sobre los asientos que poseo en el Wizengamot y que están siendo controlados por Dumbledore ¿se puede hacer algo?

\- Si… se puede comunicar que usted vino a retirar dinero y que estamos esperando que se reúna conmigo para ver el estado de sus cuentas y ver sobre sus herencias, mientras tanto todo estará congelado, sus casas, sus asientos, pero sus cámaras no… aunque eso no se los diré… el ministerio sabe cómo somos y actuamos, no se meterán aunque tendrán que venir a una "reunión oficial" cuando cumplan 14 si no quieren que el banco absorba su dinero… aunque claro, eso no pasaría – dijo el duende mientras sonreía y mostraba sus afilados dientes.

\- Muchas gracias…

\- Mi prima querría saber sobre esa casa de los Black a la que puede acceder… a mis padres me temo que no les ha caído bien la noticia y nos estamos hospedando en el Caldero Chorreante

El duende los contemplo.

\- Pero usted ha vivido con muggles toda su vida… necesitara ayuda – saco un pergamino y empezó a anotar, al cabo de unos momentos le tendió una lista de libros- estos libros le ayudaran.

Harriett contemplo la lista y se extraño, muchos libros eran sobre modales, otros sobre política, otro sobre las familias mágicas, unos eran de historia, y muchos otros eran introducciones a las materias de la escuela.

\- Dud, asegúrate que compremos mucho café… voy a necesitarlo – dijo mientras bufaba, el duende rio, sin duda alguna la chica era única.

\- La casa de los Black se encuentra en Grimaldum Place N° 12, está bajo un hechizo pero con el anillo de la familia se puede ingresar – le dijo mientras le tendía una cajita, ella la abrió y se encontró con un anillo de plata, tenía un relieve que la chica no llego a distinguir – le recomiendo que cuando vea a elfo le exija un juramento, asi no la traicionara y por nada del mundo le de la prenda.

\- Entendido, gracias.

\- En cuanto a los demás anillos, aquí los tienen – y le dio los anillos que los señalaban como herederos de sus casas – estos anillos si ustedes quieren se vuelven invisibles, además los protegen en el caso de la señorita de ataques por la espalda, envenenamiento, pociones de amor, y le darán información necesaria cuando se lo requiera, esos hacen los anillos de las Nobles y Ancestrales Familias… en el caso de usted señor lo protegerán de ataques por la espalda y envenenamiento, si quiere estar protegido contra pociones de amor se puede encantar el anillo pero le costara bastante.

Los chicos contemplaron sus anillos y sonrieron sintiéndose más seguros.

\- Querríamos retirar dinero mágico y muggle – dijo Dudley mientras miraba la hora en el reloj que tenía el duende en el escritorio, llevaban casi dos horas en el banco.

El duende les tendió una billetera hecha de cuero y un talonario de cheques.

\- La billetera es para el dinero muggle y los cheques son para las compras mágicas, si quieren tener dinero en mano díganme cuanto quieren y se los traeré.

Los chicos agarraron las cosas y las guardaron en sus bolsillos.

\- Quisiera que nos de 500 galeones, varias strikes y kunts… por las dudas… sáquelos de mi cámara y quiero lo mismo para ambos – el duende salió y volvió en pocos minutos. Los chicos agradecieron al duende y programaron la siguiente reunión para dos semanas después.

Salieron del banco y se dirigieron hacia la librería, querían comprar unos libros y los que el duende le había encargado. Se abrieron paso a empujones, había demasiada gente que no dejaba pasar, la mayoría parecía que hacia las compras para el colegio porque había muchos chicos con listas. Al llegar a la librería esta estaba llena, y se abrieron paso hasta las escaleras y subieron al segundo piso, allí estaba más tranquilo se separaron y empezaron a ver los libros. Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después salieron y se encaminaron hacia el Caldero Chorreante, almorzaron y salieron al Londres muggle.

* * *

* El consejo de Ancianos está compuesto por las familias europeas más antiguas, son los descendientes de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda y son los que deciden la mayoría de las leyes más importantes que los magos deben cumplir sin distinción de país, genero o magia. Los Potter, Black, Bones, Longbottom, Brown, etc. son las principales familias que tienen un asiento en este consejo. Este consejo no se ha reunido en 630 años por falta de un Rey.


	11. Cap 11 - El cumpleaños de Harriett

**El cumpleaños de Harriett:**

La luz del sol entro a raudales por la ventana abierta y cayó en el rostro dormido de una niña que resoplo en sueños y se giro todavía dormida hacia el confort que le proporcionaba la oscuridad del resto de la cama. La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio y dejo pasar a una figura baja y media regordeta que se aproximo hacia la niña, agarro un almohadón que estaba en el piso y lo levanto y lo hiso caer sobre el rostro de la chica.

\- ¡Arriba dormilona! Vamos, que ya salió el sol… - el chico la sacude y le da un par de almohadonasos de los cuales la chica no se inmuta. Resoplando, se dirige hacia la ventana y corre las cortinas de modo que la luz inundó la estancia. La chica se removió y empezó a abrir los ojos.

\- Que mierda queres… tengo sueño – dijo mientras intentaba volver a dormirse pero le fue imposible porque un chorro de agua helada le dio en el rostro – ¿Qué te pasa? Estás loco.

\- No, solo quería despertarte y como ya lo hiciste me retiro – el chico se fue dejando a una chica mascullando sobre primos psicópatas y muertes prematuras.

Ella se levanto y se dirigió al baño, varios minutos después salió y se vistió con un vestido azul con detalles negro, se dirigió hacia el tocador y empezó a peinarse, cuando termino se contemplo en el espejo y sonrió. Unos ojos verdes esmeralda le devolvían la mirada, el cabello negro ébano estaba recogido en una coleta y le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda y el flequillo tapaba su frente y parte de su ojo izquierdo. Se fue de la habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, no tenía ganas de bajar por el ascensor, mientras bajaba y saludaba a los cuadros pensaba en como habían cambiado las cosas en un par de semanas. Cuando llego al comedor se sentó cerca de su primo y enseguida el desayuno apareció ante ella.

\- Veo que te levantaste de bastante buen humor – dice con sarcasmo Dudley mientras ella toma su desayuno, una mirada de muerte y un bufido es su respuesta, el ríe y sigue leyendo el diario – Vamos a ir de compras, en especial para vos y después tenemos que ir a una reunión con Gonkan.

Harriett lo mira y suspira, su primo la ha estado molestando con salir de compras y divertirse un poco antes de empezar el colegio pero ella no quería ir y puso las escusas de que había que adecentar la casa, comprar a los elfos, comprar muebles y otras cosas que hagan falta y hasta ahora ha funcionado pero hoy no puede decir que no, se le acabaron las escusas.

\- Esta bien… pero ¿Por qué tan pronto?

\- ¿No es tu cumpleaños hoy boba? – cuando Dudley dice eso Harriett se da cuenta de que asi es, y sonríe.

\- Ya tengo 11 años – y su sonrisa parece iluminar el día. En ese momento aparecen cinco elfos domésticos que traen un una bandeja con un pastel, lo colocan sobre la mesa y encienden las velas.

\- Gracias chicos – dice Harriett y sopla las velas. Los elfos empiezan a felicitarla con sus voces chillonas y alegres pero a ella no le importa, les sonríe y agradece. Los elfos cortan el pastel y se retiran después de llevarse los platos del desayuno vacios.

\- Bueno, vas a comer o lo vas a dejar ahí? – en ese momento parte del pastel se eleva y se estrella contra la cara de Dudley al que no le hace ninguna gracia. Después de que él se limpiara ambos chicos salen hacia la calle y se dirigen hacia unas tiendas de ropa que Harriett había estado esquivando, era una chica, si, pero no le gustaba que las vendedoras estuvieran arriba suyo desesperadas por vender algo. La primera tienda donde entran es de ropa normal (día a día, callejera, etc.) Una chica con el pelo teñido con diferentes colores los mira desde el mostrador cuando ingresan y después los ignora y vuelve a leer su revista.

\- Voy a ver remeras y pantalones – dice ella y desaparece entre un montón de ropa, Dudley se dedica a comprar ropa para él y algunas gorras y camperas con capucha para su prima que pone en la pila de ella a los cual ella bufa y se prueba. Después fue a los probadores y empezó a medirse, algunas ropas le quedaban bien y otras eran muy chicas, suspiro, necesitaba empezar a hacer ejercicio. Cuando salió vio que Harriett se encontraba conversando con la chica que atendía, había muchas bolsas a su alrededor y la empleada la miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre.

\- Disculpe – la chica lo miro mientras arqueaba una ceja – ya termine de probarme la ropa y esta es la que me llevo… ¿Y sabes donde venden zapatos de buena calidad?.

\- Hay una tienda de calzado a tres calle, tiene buenas marcas aunque el precio es algo alto – dice mientras guarda la ropa y hace las cuentas, cuando termina suspira y mira a los chicos que parecen ser menores de edad.

\- Tenemos suficiente dinero para comprar todo señorita – dice Harriett intuyendo lo que pensaba la chica por la mirada que les dio.

\- Serian 2000 libras – Harriett miro a su primo que no tardo ni un segundo en tener la cantidad requerida y pagarle a la estupefacta chica. Cuando salieron decidieron pedir un taxi así les seria más fácil, pues entre los dos llevaban veinte bolsas. Cuando frenaron al taxi y le dijeron la dirección el taxista los miro malhumorado.

\- Eso es a tres cuadras, bájense mocosos – dijo, mejor dicho gruño. Dudley en ese momento se enfado pero Harriett intervino.

\- Discúlpenos señor pero tenemos que hacer muchas compras y me preguntaba si usted nos podría llevar a todas las tiendas que tengamos que ir, obviamente nos tendría que esperar… nuestros padres no podían acompañarnos y por eso estamos haciendo las compras solos – el taxista la miro como si se tratara de una broma, pero la promesa de tener dinero de una forma sencilla pudo con él.

\- Ya los llevo – y el auto avanzo por las calles.

Durante el resto de la mañana se la pasaron entre tienda y tienda, el taxista los ayudo en varias ocasiones, pensando la propina que le darían y hacia el mediodía los chicos pidieron ir a Grimmauld Place.

\- Es un sitio de mala suerte, antes era una calle fantástica, muchas personas ricas vivían aquí… pero ya no – dijo el taxista cuando llegaron y los chicos empezaron a bajar las bolsas, le pagaron y él se fue sin despedirse.

\- Que maleducado ¿Por qué le pediste que nos llevara?

\- No me apetecía bajarme y buscar otro taxi, además nos recomendó una buena tienda de electrodomésticos – dijo ella mientras subían las escaleras de la casa y entraban.

\- Toby, Taby – con dos "plop" los dos elfos aparecieron.

\- Que desea el amo Dudley – dijeron mientras se inclinaban.

\- Acabamos de volver de compras y las bolsas están en el jardín delantero, podrían llevarlas a nuestras habitaciones – y los elfos desaparecieron después de que les indicaran que hacer.

\- No me gusta que se inclinen, pero no hay forma… vivieron con esa familia demasiado tiempo y no están acostumbrados a ser bien tratados – dijo Harri mientras iba a la sala y se ponía a conversar con Walburga que le daba clases de etiqueta, modales y le contaba historias sobre el mundo mágico.

\- Amos, el almuerzo esta listo – dijo una joven elfa que había llegado hacia unos días.

\- Muchas gracias Daisy ¿te están tratando bien? – la elfita la miro con asombro, era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras asentía sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban. Era su ama que le estaba abrazando, ningún mago hacia eso, tratarlos como iguales.

\- Me alegro que estés bien, cualquier cosa puedes venir a hablarme, no me voy a molestar… y si consideras que debes castigarte por favor habla conmigo primero ¿sí? – la elfita asistió y desaprecio con un ligero "plop".

\- Eres demasiado blanda niña – dijo Walburga que había contemplado la escena con asco – es un ser que está por debajo de nosotros, tiene que servirnos y nosotros debemos tratarlos como se merecen, no son dignos de nuestro tiempo… - iba a seguir pero sintió como parte del cuadro estaba rasgado y esta desgarradura aumentaba progresivamente.

\- ¿Decías? – la vos calmada de Harriett le dio escalofríos, cuando la miro sus ojos verdes risueños estaban llenos de ira contenida que ardía y crecía cada vez más – ahora no dices nada, te he dicho miles de veces que puedo reducirte a cenizas pero no has tenido ningún miedo a eso, en cambio me empujas cada vez más ¿quieres que te diga porque Dudley siempre me evita cuando estoy enojada?

Las palabras de Harriett habían avisado a Walburga que si volvía a hacer algún otro cometario despectivo le iría muy mal. Satisfecha con haber logrado otra victoria sobre Walburga, Harri se retiro hacia el comedor dejando atrás a muchos cuadros que la miraban con respeto y temor.

Almorzaron entre risas y cuando terminaron cada cual se fue por su lado. Dudley se fue hacia la biblioteca para leer y practicar algunos hechizos, Harriett en cambio se fue junto con tres elfos hacia las habitaciones que había que terminar de arreglar, algunas de ellas eran del quinto y sexto piso, junto con la terraza, el invernadero, el sótano y unas habitaciones secretas que habían descubierto por accidente.

\- Duna tú te encargas de limpiar las ventanas, los muebles y te encargaras de que los objetos de valor estén en la habitación que corresponden junto con los objetos oscuros… Ice te encargaras de limpiar las paredes y el piso; y Ruby te encargaras de adecentar las habitaciones para su uso y me ayudaras a decorar… alguna tiene alguna duda – las tres elfitas sacudieron la cabeza y empezaron a hacer lo pedido, ella entonces se dirigió hacia el ático y se dispuso a arreglar muebles, los dividió en dos grupos, los que se quedarían en la casa o en las demás propiedades y los que se irían a Gringotts para guardarlos en una cámara.

\- ¡Harriett! – Dudley la llamaba desde hacía unos minutos pero ella estaba tan absorta que no lo escucho - ¡Acá estas!

Ella pego un salto y se giro mientras intentaba calmarse.

\- Me asustaste tonto… ¿Qué pasa?

\- Vamos al callejón, quiero comprar unas cosas y si mal no recuerdo aun queres investigar esa tienda de chucherías… además quiero comprar una escoba para practicar – mientras decía todo esto Harri suspiro y sonrió, su primo no cambiaria, termino con un aparador que decidió que iría a Gringotts y se giro.

\- Vamos ahora o mañana – ni bien dijo esto Dudley la agarró de la mano y empezó a guiarla hacia el ascensor, pero cuando ella vio hacia donde iban clavo los pies en el suelo y se detuvo.

\- Mejor vamos por las escaleras – dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de la mano de su primo, él la miro y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Porque le tenes miedo al ascensor?

\- Porque es oscuro y está sucio…

\- Ah y yo que creía que tenias miedo – cuando él dijo eso ella se envalentono y entro, el ascensor no le gustaba porque daba la sensación de ser una celda, su primo entro y dijo hacia que piso querían ir.

Se bajaron en las habitaciones donde se cambiaron, ella se puso un vestido verde botella con detalles en dorado que era largo hasta la rodilla, unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón y un bolsito de piel de dragón que tenía un encantamiento de expansión indetectable. Cuando salió se encontró con su primo que iba a tocar la puerta, el iba vestido con una camisa azul, un pantalón negro y zapatillas negras.

\- ¿No vas a llevar sombrero? – el sombrero lo decía porque las anteriores veces que habían ido la gente no los dejaba hacer nada solo porque querían conocer a la niña-que-vivió. Con un movimiento de mano el sombrero estuvo en su cabeza en segundos, era de color verde con unas rosas blancas y cintas negras en un costado. Bajaron hacia la sala y fueron hacia la chimenea, pero antes de salir tomaron unas túnicas elegantes de color azul marino y verde bosque, se las pusieron y entraron en la chimenea después de agarrar un puñado de polvo.

\- Diagon – y las llamas esmeraldas los devoraron. Los chicos cerraron los ojos mientras giraban y se transportaban. Cuando llegaron ambos aterrizaron de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero había sido su magia la que los había ayudado, se sacudieron las túnicas, ella la guardo en su bolso pero Dudley se la dejo puesta.

\- Buenos días Tom – el mesero los saludo con un ademan mientras seguía conversando con un tipo de cabello oscuro y túnica roja. Salieron hacia el patio y golpearon los ladrillos.

Ese día parecía que todos habían decidido ir de compras pues estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía cargada de paquetes, ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros y se zambulleron en el callejón, su primera parada fue la tienda de quidditch en la que tuvieron que empujar a unos chicos que no dejaban de mirar la Nimbus 2000 y que por lo tanto no dejaban pasar a la gente. Cuando entraron, Dudley se dirigió hacia el vendedor y pidió ver los diferentes modelos de escoba con sus características, en cambio Harriett se puso a mirar la tienda, había muchas escobas en vitrinas, fotos de los equipos de quidditch, los uniformes, también había pelotas de diferentes tamaños, unas eran de color bordo son una extraña forma, las otras eran negras o marrones que estaban atadas con cadenas y que no paraban de moverse junto a ellas había unos bates como los de beisbol pero que eran más cortos y macizos y las otras pelotas eran de color dorado, había un par más de color plateado, eran muy lindas y parecían delicadas.

\- Le gustaría comprar algo señorita – ella se sobresalto y se giro, era un vendedor que la miraba como si fuera un insecto.

\- Estaba viendo la tienda, usted podría… - en ese momento un resplandor dorado paso entre los dos – ¿eso que fue?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – el vendedor la miraba extrañado

\- Ese resplandor dorado que paso recién… - en ese momento pareció un chico que venía muy apurado, en sus manos llevaba una caja que estaba abierta.

\- Se me escapo una snitch – el chico parecía muy preocupado, el vendedor que le estaba hablando se giro y le dedico una mirada de muerte al chico, este se encogió y empezó a balbucear sobre pilas altas y cosas que se caen.

Pero Harriett no les prestaba atención, ella estaba mirando a la snitch que parecía burlarse de los vendedores, giraba alrededor de ellos y estos no se daban cuenta, ella por puro instinto y también impaciencia se acerco y estiro el brazo, su mano se cerró sobre esa bolita dorada con alas, ella la había atrapado frente a las narices de los vendedores que miraron sin comprender al puño hasta que se fijaron en las alas doradas que se agitaban.

\- ¿Co-Como lo hiciste?

\- Ella estaba entre ustedes dos y no se daban cuenta asi que antes de que se fuera la agarre… tenga – ella dejo la snitch en la caja y se fue con su primo que seguía mirando las escobas.

\- No me decido, todas son muy buenas… algunas son más veloces, otras tienen mejor movilidad aérea…

Mientras Dudley seguía mencionando las características de las escobas ella se fue a hablar con un vendedor y le indico que escoba quería.

\- ¿Dos! – el vendedor la miraba boquiabierto.

\- Si, es la mejor escoba… por lo tanto quiero dos, junto con dos equipos de mantenimiento de gran calidad y quiero que tengan todos los encantamientos de seguridad habidos y por haber… como son nuestras primeras escobas no quiero correr riesgos – en ese momento los tres vendedores se habían acercado y la miraban incrédulos.

\- Esta bien… pero en serio quiere esa escoba… es muy cara.

\- Podemos permitírnoslas ¿Cuánto seria? – cuando ella saco la chequera de su bolso no les quedo duda de que era alguien con dinero.

\- Por las dos escobas serian 3000 galeones, los dos equipos serian 200 y los encantamientos 60 galeones.

\- Bien – ella puso la cantidad y les tendió el cheque, cuando ellos vieron la firma se atragantaron – les conviene que nadie sepa que estuve aquí ¿sí?

\- Esta bien, pero…

\- Ah, casi me olvido… quiero comprar dos snitch una dorada y una plateada.

Le alcanzaron las dos snitch y ella las pago.

\- Dudley ¿nos vamos?

\- Pero si todavía no decidí… - el miro las bolsas y sonrió – Ya decidiste… - abrió la bolsa que ella le tendía y la miro incrédulo – es… es una NIM…

\- ¡Shhhhh! – le tapo la boca antes de que gritara el nombre de la escoba - ¿Quieres que se enteren todos y que no podamos salir?

El sacudió la cabeza, le tendió la bolsa para que la guardara en el bolso y salieron a la calle, se mezclaron entre la gente y decidieron verse en un par de horas en la heladería. Dudley se fue hacia la librería para comprar más libros y después iría a comprar alguna cosa que le llamara la atención.

Harriett se dirigió hacia una tienda que estaba al final del callejón, allí vendían diferentes artilugios mágicos que le llamaban la atención. Entro y al no ver a nadie empezó a recorrer la tienda. En un momento se giro y se encontró con una señora de cabello canoso y un poco desdentada.

\- Que se te ofrece linda – parecía un poco perdida y loca pero Harriett sentía que la magia de la señora era fuerte y saludable, parcia ser que la cara era una fachada.

\- Me llamo la atención su tienda y entre para curiosear y si es posible comprar – la señora sonrió y abandono la máscara de perdida que llevaba, la tomo de los hombros y le empezó a mostrar los objetos. La tienda estaba cubierta de estanterías, muebles y objetos llenos de polvo y telarañas pero ciertamente muchos objetos eran muy curiosos, el final termino comprando una mochila expandida, un collar con un escudo para protegerse de posibles ataques a la espalda, una bola de cristal que mostraba todas las constelaciones, unos libros que hablaban sobre criaturas mitológicas que ya no existían, un par de libros que enseñaban a hablar sirenio y el idioma universal de la gente del agua, un cuaderno que por más que escribías las hojas no se terminaban, una goma mágica que hacia invisible lo que se escribiera excepto que otra persona conociera el contra hechizo. También se llevo una cajita de rape que era una biblioteca gigantesca con sus respectivos libros, la familia la había vendido y no se había molestado en revisarla, unos pergaminos mágicos que se comunicaban entre ellos y una capa de piel de basilisco que se encontraba camuflada entre otras capas.

\- Bien, por la capa te voy a pedir 1000 galeones, todo lo demás te saldrá 450 galeones, 76 sickles y 34 kunts – dijo la señora mientras la miraba y ponía todo en la mochila expandida.

\- Bueno… su tienda me ha encantado señora, puede que regrese otro día – Harriett no se sorprendió por el precio, ciertamente era un poco caro pero podía pagarlo hiso el cheque y se lo entrego.

\- ¡Harriett Potter? – la viejita estaba lívida, había atendido a la niña-que-vivió, pero para cuando quiso preguntarle a la chica esta ya se había ido. Suspirando guardo el cheque y se fue a la trastienda mientras tarareaba una vieja canción de victoria.

Cuando Harri se encontró en la calle llena de gente suspiro, no quería ir diciendo por todas partes quien era, tendría que hablar con Gonkan, al ver que faltaba una hora todavía para encontrarse con su primo se encamino hacia la tienda de bromas pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrió precipitadamente y salieron dos chicos pelirrojos que al no verla se chocaron con ella y cayeron al suelo desparramando sus compras.

\- Auch… creo que deberían ver si hay alguien antes de abrir una puerta y chocarse – dijo Harriett mientras se sentaba y los miraba divertida, uno de los chicos la ayudo a pararse y el otro le acercó los lentes, cuando se los puso se empezó a reír.

\- George ¿tú le has dicho algo? – dijo el gemelo que le había alcanzado los lentes mientras miraba al otro que juntaba sus compras.

\- No, Fred ¿y tú?

\- Es que, lo siento… creí que se me habían roto los lentes y estaba viendo doble – ella se arrodillo y les ayudo a juntar.

\- Discúlpenme, yo debería haberme corrido para dejarles pasar… soy Harriett ¿y ustedes son?

\- Es un gusto conocerte…

\- Somos los gemelos…

\- Fred y…

\- George Weasley...

Harriett se asombro, ella nunca podría hablar asi con alguien.

\- Es un placer caballeros, pero creo que me habéis hecho una broma… tú no eres Fred, tu eres George – le dijo mientras lo señalaba, podían ser iguales pero su magia era diferente – y tu eres Fred.

\- ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? – dijeron ambos.

\- Magia – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, "en realidad cuando me levantaron se llamaron por el contrario, tienen que ser mas cuidadosos" en ese momento un viento le levanto el sombrero y este salió volando, con el descuido la frente de ella quedó al descubierto y los gemelos contemplaron la cicatriz que ella tenía, Harriett no se percato de ello y con un movimiento de muñeca el sombrero voló de regreso a su cabeza.

\- Si pero usted señorita… - empezó George.

\- Nos ha engañado…

\- Quien diría que conoceríamos…

\- A la salvadora del mundo mágico…

\- Cuando ella quisiera entrar…

\- A una tienda de bromas – terminó Fred, cuando el termino de decir esto Harri los contemplo asustada, suspirando se rindió y le miro.

\- ¿Le diran a alguien?

\- No.

\- Bueno, me pueden decir Harri, Lizzi, Eliza, Beth o Evans pero mi nombre o apellido no… entendido – dijo mientras manipulaba su magia para que unos pinchazos les recorrieran el brazo a cada uno, los gemelos sonrieron y le pasaron un brazo sobre cada hombro.

\- Entendido Lizzi…

\- Pero a cambio debes…

\- Enseñarnos como hiciste ese hechizo…

\- Sin varita – las sonrisas de los gemelos decían problemas a todas luces pero Harri se trago el miedo que le dieron y sonrío.

\- Qué… ¿Esto? – Dijo mientras el pinchazo volvía a molestarlos – puedo manipular al magia a mi alrededor desde chiquita, ustedes pueden aprender pues su magia todavía no ha madurado y me está diciendo que quiere salir… además es una buena forma de hacer travesuras sin que se enteren los demás.

Los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron.

\- Quien diría que la salvadora seria traviesa…

\- Poco saben de mi, la mayoría de lo que dicen los libros de mi es falso… ¿No le dirán a nadie?

\- No… es una promesa y

\- Los gemelos no rompen promesas – termino George.

\- Vale, entonces ¿me acompañan a la tienda antes de que me reúna con mi primo?

\- Sera un placer escoltarla – dijo Fred mientras le ofrecía el brazo que ella tomo mientras reía.

\- Es muy gentil caballero al aceptar acompañarme – los tres se dirigieron hacia la tienda entre risas, cuando entraron se encontraron con varios chicos que recorrían la tienda buscando artículos de bromas. Los gemelos le mostraron todos los artículos que había en la tienda pero lo que más le fascinaron a Harri eran los fuegos artificiales mágicos, las bombas fétidas y otros tantos artículos para bromas y travesuras. Para cuando salieron ya faltaban unos minutos para que Harri se reuniera con Dudley. Los gemelos se iban a despedir pero ella los detuvo.

\- ¿Quieren venir conmigo? Los invito a un helado – los gemelos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

\- Le avisamos a nuestra madre y nos encontraremos en…

\- No, los acompaño… ¿no es problema que vaya con ustedes? – le corto Harriett mientras les sonreía.

\- No, ven – dijo George mientras le agarraba la mano y la llevaba hasta una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano, donde había una señora un poco regordeta de cabello pelirrojo junto a un chico pelirrojo que se estaba midiendo una túnica que le iba muy grande. Los gemelos entraron y fueron hacia su madre.

\- Mamá ella es Elizabeth Evans – dijo Fred mientras empujaba a Harriett hacia las señora pelirroja. Esta al darse cuenta de la mentira le sonrió cálidamente a la señora.

\- Es un placer conocerla señora, mis padres son muggles y se tuvieron que ir por cuestiones laborales, entonces nos cruzamos con sus hijos que se ofrecieron a acompañarme a comprar las cosas del colegio asi no me perdía – los gemelos contemplaron a la niña que contaba esa historia, parecía casi tímida, insegura; era un buena actriz.

\- No hay problema linda, mis chicos se encargaran de acompañarte… vengan cuando hayan terminado chicos y si no estoy vayan a casa… entendido – los gemelos se despidieron de su madre y mientras esta les daba recomendaciones Harriett se quedo con el chico que se estaba probando las túnicas.

\- ¿Eres muggle?

\- Si… ¿Tu eres su hermano?

\- Si… ¿porque no te trajo un profesor?

\- Mis padres decidieron traerme pero les surgió algo a último momento y se fueron ni bien salimos del banco… soy Elizabeth y tú?

\- Ronald… ¿A qué casa vas a ir?

\- ¿Casa? – en ese momento los gemelos aparecieron y se la llevaron a rastras, cuando se encontraron en la heladería entraron y eligieron una mesa apartada.

\- ¿Porque me sacaron?

\- Nos queríamos ir rápido y conociendo a Ron…

\- La conversación iba para un buen rato…

\- Bueno… ¿Qué helado quieren?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me ayudaron y es una forma de sacarles información sobre Hogwarts, además es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no? – los gemelos la miraron y sonrieron.

\- Bueno, en ese caso… - los pelirrojos pidieron un helado de chocolate con nuez y caramelo, para Fred, y un helado de frutilla y chocolate blanco para George. Harriett en cambio estuvo un rato decidiendo que elegir hasta que se decidió por un helado de chocolate con caramelo y malvadiscos.

Mientras esperaban los helados ellos charlaban sobre Hogwarts, las clases, los profesores, los pasadizos, los fantasmas, las cocinas y otras tantas cosas. Justo cuando llegaron los helados llegó Dudley que durante unos minutos contemplo con desconfianza a los gemelos y después parecía que eran amigos de toda la vida. Cuando ya era hora de que los gemelos se fueran y de que los primos fueran al banco, Harriett les dio unos collares con dos dijes de zorros a lo que los gemelos se negaron pero cuando Harriett le dijo que era un regalo y que no se iba a retractar, ambos aceptaron y se los pusieron.

Se despidieron con la promesa de verse otro día y cada cual se fue por su lado. Cuando llegaron al banco se fueron hacia las salas familiares y se sentaron a esperar a Gonkan.

\- ¿Qué tenían esos collares?

\- Esos collares los compre en una tienda de antigüedades, tienen un hechizo protector y los protegerá de posibles ataques – dijo Harri mientras miraba a su primo, él la miro y elevo una ceja.

\- Que más…

\- Impedirá que su mente quede vulnerable ante un ataque de legerenmacia, tiene un hechizo rastreador, es un traslador de emergencia y tiene un hechizo que ayuda a pasar desapercibido en situaciones que la persona considere estar en peligro – ella no pregunto cómo sabia el que mentía, era sabido que las magias cambiaban cuando uno mentía y ellos sabían sentirla.

-¿Porque les diste ese collar? – Dudley contemplo asombrado el collar con un dije de tigre que su prima le dio y se lo puso, su magia sentía a la magia del collar y lo aceptaba.

\- ¿Alguna vez has tenido el presentimiento de que si no lo haces en ese momento este carecerá de valor?

\- Si, me cayeron bien… buena elección- en ese momento llego Gonkan que los hiso pasar.

\- Buenos días, hoy los llame para ver sus propiedades, las inversiones, las cámaras que tienen a cargo, los objetos de valor y las decisiones que pueden tomar ahora que son menores – los chicos lo miraron y asintieron.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de las propiedades?

\- Las propiedades si bien ustedes no las pueden pisar, los elfos domésticos si pueden, dependiendo del tamaño de la propiedad tiene que haber un numero de elfos, se les ordena que vayan y adecenten las propiedades y permanezcan en ese lugar hasta que ustedes puedan entrar y entonces decidirán que hacer – Harriett asintió y se puso a pensar que si ella tenía cinco elfos a cargo para la casa Black y apenas alcanzaban ¿Cuántos más necesitaría para las otras casas?

\- Bueno, podemos empezar con mi familia – dijo Dudley- asi es más rápido, porque ella tiene dos familias a cargo.

Termino diciendo mientras señalaba con burla a Harriett que solo le saco la lengua y le giro el rostro ocultando una sonrisa. Gonkan miro a los jovencitos y sonrío para sus adentros. Dudley tomo la lista de propiedades le tendía y se sentó a leerlas junto con Harriett

Propiedades de la familia De la Torre:

Casa en Barcelona

Casa en Manchester

Casa en Paris

Casa en Roma

Casa en Florencia

Casa en California

Mansión en España

Mansión en Irlanda (indetectable)

Cuando ambos primos terminaron de leer el pergamino se miraron y suspiraron con frustración, decididamente eran muchas propiedades.

\- Bien, la familia De la Torre tiene treinta elfos domésticos a cargo que están divididos por todas las propiedades… en ese aspecto no debe preocuparse. En cuanto a las cámaras no hay nada, de hecho usted es heredero por casamiento de otras familias, esto claramente se mostrara cuando cumpla 14 años, en el test de herencia, pero mientras tanto recibirá en la cámara a la que tiene acceso el 5% del total de las cámaras e inversiones de esas familias, por lo que no debe preocuparse por el dinero… - dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles y se los mostraba.

Bóvedas de la familia De la Torre:

Bóveda 45, 67, 698, 567, 800.

Bóveda 78 para gastos escolares y generales.

Bóveda 357 de alta seguridad.

Joyas valuadas en 10000000 G (galeones)

Armas valuadas en 200000 G

Libros valuados en 450000 G

Otros objetos 500000 G

Ante esto Dudley sonrío y se arrellano en el sillón.

\- En cuanto a los objetos de valor, la mayoría se encuentra en las cámaras en España… pero hay varios libros a los que puede tener acceso y otras joyas familiares, un día podemos programar una reunión en la sucursal española y usted podría ver las cámaras y sacar lo que crea conveniente – el duende reviso otros papeles y continuo diciendo – en cuanto al asiento en el Wizengamot, está bajo la mano del ministerio hasta que usted decida colocar un representante para que hable por usted y su familia… le recomiendo que no le de ese asiento a nadie excepto que sea de su entera confianza.

\- Bien, podría mostrarme el estado de las inversiones y seguir con ella – el duende le tendió un par de pergaminos y él se los puso a leer mientras Gonkan hablaba con Harriett.

\- Bien, según las cuentas Potter usted cuenta con cinco elfos Potter, están en las propiedades más antiguas pero no son suficientes elfos le recomiendo tener entre tres o cinco elfos por propiedad excepto en los departamentos que tiene… - mientras tanto Harriett miraba el pergamino que le había dado.

Propiedades de la familia Potter:

Mansión en Gales

Mansión en Suiza

Mansión en Francia

Casa en Paris

Mansión en Italia

Casa en Florencia

Casa en Rumania

Casa en Grecia

Casa en Brasil

Casa en Hawái

Casa en Londres

Casa en el Valle de Godric

Departamento en el Callejón Diagon

Departamento en New York

Departamento en Hogsmeade

Castillo Potter (ilocalizable)

Granja Potter (ilocalizable)

Otras propiedades (ver en los archivos de las bóvedas)

\- Solo cinco, pero eso es muy poco para tantas propiedades y si son muy viejos no deben hacer mucho… perdón, prosiga.

\- Si, por las joyas, muebles, libros y otros elementos de valor que hay en sus cámaras solo podrá sacar algunos, no todos, hasta que usted tenga catorce años, entonces tendrá completo acceso a ellos… también a esa edad podrá leer su testamento, pero podría leerse antes si usted cuenta con la aprobación del ministro.

Bóvedas de la familia Potter:

Bóvedas 23, 45, 46, 58, 613, 651, 737 (no puede acceder hasta sus 14 años)

Bóveda 687 para mantenimiento y escuela

Bóvedas 107, 41 de alta seguridad

Joyas valuadas en 50000000 G

Armas valuadas en 980000 G

Libros valuados en 4500000 G

Otros objetos 32000000 G

Mientras Harriett leía todo lo que tenia Gonkan le tendió un par de pergaminos que tenían sus inversiones, transcurridos unos minutos Gonkan le ofreció un té de canela que ella acepto, después de dárselo se apartó mientras ella se disponía a ver la cantidad de dinero que tenía en cada cámara. Cuando ella leyó la cantidad que tenía en la primera cámara de los Potter escupió el té y se atragantó, mientras intentaba respirar y tranquilizarse escucho que su primo se reía y lo fulmino con la mirada. Ajeno a todo esto Dudley siguió viendo sus papeles y le hablo a Gonkan mientras le tendía los pergaminos.

\- Disculpa, pero podría invertir en negocios inmobiliarios, en fundaciones solidarias, y en las cadenas de televisión… también en la industria de la comida, la medicina y la vestimenta. Es todo, más adelante veré si quiero invertir en algo más – cuando el términos de darle las indicaciones Harriett se sentó, estaba un poco más calmada pero seguía con ganas de matar a su primo. Esta vez sabiendo lo que le esperaba leyó cada número y cuando le devolvió los papeles al duende su rostro estaba un poco pálido.

\- Esos números… son muy reales ¿no?

\- Si… la familia Potter es muy rica, nadie sabe hasta dónde asciende su fortuna. La familia Black es otra cosa, es aun más rica que los Potter y es considerada una de las cinco familias más ricas de Inglaterra y se encuentra entre las quince familias más ricas de Europa – después de decirle esto a Harriett, se puso a acomodar los papeles en sus carpetas correspondientes mientras intentaba ignorar los balbuceos sin sentido que la chica daba.

\- Bien… mi prima me comento que está cansada de que cada vez que firme algo con el apellido Potter todos la miren con ojos de depredador y quería cambiar su firma – Dudley recibió un golpe en el brazo y él le sonrío angelicalmente a la chica.

\- Bueno, cambiar la firma es fácil… elija su nueva firma – dijo mientras hacía aparecer unos pergaminos y una pluma.

\- Yo quería solo cambiar la firma con la que firmo los cheques de compras, no todas las firmas que tengo – el duende hiso desaparecer la pila de pergaminos hasta que solo quedo uno que ella relleno, Gonkan lo guardo y les indico que cada semana les llegaría una carta con los resúmenes de cuenta y que tendrían que reunirse cada mes meses para hablar de otros temas.

\- Bien, yo quería proponerle a mi primo que se haga cargo de mis inversiones – Dudley la miro incrédulo - ¿Qué? Tenes un buen ojo para invertir.

Después de discutir unos minutos se llegó a un acuerdo, Dudley se haría cargo de las inversiones y el manejo del dinero junto con Gonkan y ella se encargaría de las casas de las tres familias, Harriett acepto, aunque a regañadientes.

Cuando salieron del banco los recibió una gran multitud que se empujaba, gritaba e iba de un lado a otro. Era tarde pero igual nadie se iba, entonces decidieron irse hacia el mundo muggle. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un cine y entraron, un par de horas después ambos salían a las carcajadas, miraron varias tiendas y se detuvieron en un local de comida italiana y entraron. Comieron pasta y se deleitaron con la música que tocaron los dueños del local, prometieron volver y se retiraron, unas cuadras más adelante se metieron en un callejón y llamaron al autobús noctambulo. Dijeron la dirección y llegaron en cuestión de segundos.

La casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras pero cuando llegaron a la sala las luces se prendieron de golpe mientras varias voces chillaban:

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños ama Harriett! - eran los elfos domésticos que sostenían un pastel de chocolate y frutillas con once velas de color dorado.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harriett! - dijeron varios cuadros, aunque la mayoría asintió o gruño algo sobre "escándalos y niños irrespetuosos" mientras escondían sus sonrisas.

\- Gracias a todos – dijo Harriett mientras se acercaba a los elfos y los abrazaba a lo que los elfos empezaron a llorar de alegría, después saludo a cada cuadro. Todos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala, incluso los elfos, y comieron el pastel.

\- Chicos hoy en el banco me dijeron que necesitare elfos para las otras propiedades – en ese momento los elfos la miraron con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas – no… no es que no esté satisfecha con vuestro trabajo, es solo que ustedes son los elfos de esta casa y las otras casas no tienen ningún elfo…

\- La amita es tan buena… la amita jamás se enoja con nosotros… Ruby ayudara a la amita a conseguir más elfos – dijo la elfita mientras sus ojos azules contemplaban con admiración a Harriett, ella la miro con dulzura y la abrazó.

\- Ice también ayudara

\- Daysi conoce a tres elfos que no tienen amo…

\- Toby puede ayudar…

\- Taby también va a ayudar…

\- Duna hablara con otros elfos para ayudar…

En ese instante con un "plop" apareció Kreacher que miro a los demás elfos con desaprobación y murmuro:

\- Kreacher sabe de algunos elfos que no tienen amo… Kreacher les hablara – y desapareció enseguida. Harriett sonrió, el viejo elfo la quería a su manera.

\- Bien… gracias chicos, avísenme cuando ellos vengan a hablarme o donde se encuentran asi voy y los conozco – los elfos asintieron y desaparecieron con varios estallidos ruidosos.

Harriett y Dudley siguieron hablando sobre lo que Gonkan les había dicho algunos cuadros les daban indicaciones otros en cambio fingían dormir mientras escuchaban como los chicos intentaban llevar los apellidos de sus familias hacia su antigua gloria, eran solo unos críos de once años y eran, en ocasiones, más maduros que los adultos.


	12. Cap 12 - Elfos, gemelos y familia

**Hola!**

**Disculpenme por no actualizar la historia mas seguido, pero estoy sin tiempo... empecé a estudiar y los horarios no me dan.**

**Pero acá esta el siguiente capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios :D**

**Elfos, gemelos y crías:**

Había pasado una semana desde que fuera el cumpleaños de Harriett y los chicos estaban muy ocupados. Dudley intentaba hacer una transformación mientras recibía indicaciones de varios cuadros, estaba frustrado, a su prima le salía todo enseguida pero él tenía que trabajar duro para conseguirlo, enfadado dejo su varita en la mesa y se desplomo en un sillón.

\- Ya estoy harto, no me sale…

\- A Harriett…

\- A Harriett ¿Qué? – miro enojado a Walburga

\- Como decía, a ella le costó bastante pero enseguida le encontró el truco… tu restringes tu magia, quieres que salga por la varita no la sueltas – Dudley la miro interrogante, ella suspiro y siguió hablando – ella suelta su magia, una parte de su magia sale por la varita y se concentra en lo que ella le pide y la otra parte aprende de forma inconsciente… si ella sigue liberando su magia inconscientemente llegara el día en que con solo un pensamiento hará magia… eso es inusual, es poderosa porque practica, tú tienes talento y como ella puedes liberar tu magia… inténtalo de esa forma.

Dudley contemplo asombrado al cuadro, él sabía que si su prima usaba mucho su magia se cansaba más rápido y por lo tanto corría el riesgo de que eso la afectara a largo plazo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla y que no le pase nada? Aunque sea poderosa su cuerpo no lo resistirá, es débil físicamente… – varios cuadros lo miraron levantando las cejas.

\- ¡Practica muchacho!

Dudley sonrío, habia encontrado la forma de ayudar a su prima y bastante decidido agarro su varita y libero su magia mientras lanzaba el hechizo.

Mientras tanto en el despacho:

\- Buenos días, soy Harriett ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo mientras le pregunta a un elfo que temblaba en la silla.

\- Bue-Buenos días se-señorita… me llamo Silver – dijo el elfo mientras retorcía sus manos y evitaba mirarla, Harri sonrió con cariño. Muchos de los elfos que entrevistaba habían estado con amos abusivos algo que ella no entendía, esas criaturas hacían de todo por sus dueños y ellos hacían eso.

\- Es un bonito nombre… ¿Qué te gusta hacer? – el elfo levanto la cabeza sorprendido y la miro con unos grandes ojos marrones.

\- ¡Que me gusta hacer? – el elfo chillo mientras agarraba su "ropa" (que mas que ropa parecía un trapo sucio con miles de años) y empezaba a tirarla. Harriett asustada por su reacción se acerco y le tomo las manos.

\- A mí me gusta cocinar, arreglar muebles y me encanta reparar libros ¿y a ti? – le dijo mientras ignoraba que las manos del elfo estaban lastimadas, el ser la contemplaba maravillado.

\- A Silver le gusta hacer galletas y preparar el desayuno, también le gusta arreglar las habitaciones y encargarse de la ropa… también le gusta cuidar a las plantas – esto último lo dijo en un murmullo pero Harriett lo escucho y sonrió.

\- Da la casualidad de que yo necesito un elfo que se encargue de algunas de esas tareas… tengo una propiedad que tendría que tener una huerta y un invernadero magníficos… en realidad antes eran la envidia de muchas familias influyentes y quiero devolverle esa gloria ¿Quieres hacerte cargo de la huerta y el invernadero? – el elfo la miro asombrado y se abalanzo sobre ella mientras murmuraba palabras inteligibles.

\- La amita es buena y bondadosa… - el elfo sollozaba sobre la falda del vestido que Harriett usaba mientras ella le acariciaba el escaso cabello negro que tenia.

\- ¿Entonces aceptas? – el elfo asintió – bien, serás uno de los elfos de la casa Black, estarás en una propiedad de Inglaterra, mas especifico una mansión… ya contrate a tres elfos mas, cada uno tendrá su tarea, tu tendrás a cargo a dos elfos más que elegirás entre los que se encuentran en aquella habitación…

\- ¿Silver será jefe de jardineros?

\- Si… ya se elige a cuatro elfos y te harás cargo también de los jardines de esa propiedad – el elfo estaba abrumado pero cuando vio que su nueva ama le sonreía con cariño y orgullo no pudo evitar sentir que la enorgullecería.

\- Silver hará su mayor esfuerzo, asi su amita estará orgullosa… en poco tiempo la señorita tendrá el jardín más lindo del mundo…

\- Bien – aunque no lo quiso decir en ese momento lamento no poder pisar ese lugar en unos cuantos años – que te parece si vas a esa habitación, allí te darán un uniforme y podrás elegir ropa para que uses, el uniforme no es necesario pero es una formalidad… después hay otra puerta, ve a buscar a los otros elfos de la casa se llaman Aimo, Tory y Enzo – el elfo la abrazo sollozando y se retiro entre lagrimas de gratitud.

Suspirando Harriett se sentó en un sillón y tacho un nombre de la lista que tenía guardada en un cajón.

\- Van quince… faltan veinte – después agarro otra lista con las casas y tacho una – una menos…

Con un suspiro agarró una campanilla y por la puerta entro otro elfo, este parecía bien cuidado.

\- Buenos días señorita – el elfo tenía varios cabellos de color plata y sus ojos eran de color marrón, llevaba un traje que si viene estaba limpio era muy viejo.

\- Buenos días, me llamo Harriett ¿y tú?

\- Yo soy René – "curioso nombre teniendo en cuenta que es un varón"

\- Es un placer conocerte… bueno René ¿A ti no te molestaría vivir en un lugar de temperaturas un poco frías?

\- No señorita… la familia a la que anteriormente servía tenía varias propiedades en lugares de clima frio – Harriett asintió y decidió ir directa al grano.

\- Bien, porque tengo una propiedad en Rusia… René, a ti que te gusta hacer – el elfo en ese momento la contemplo asombrado "porque todos me miran con esa cara" pensó Harriett mientras miraba al elfo.

\- Lo que usted mande señorita…

\- Si pero yo quiero que me digas que te gusta hacer… por ejemplo a mi me encanta cocinar y ayudar a limpiar – cuando ella dijo eso el elfo la miro con duda.

\- A René le gusta cocinar también… aunque me gusta cuando me mandan a limpiar la biblioteca – Harriett asintió entusiasmada, la mansión en Rusia poseía una gran biblioteca y tenía una magnifica cocina.

\- Que bueno, hay una gran biblioteca y también una cocina… que te parece si te haces cargo de la cocina y si hay otro elfo que le guste cocinar pueden turnarse y tu puedes ayudar en la biblioteca – después de indicarle lo de los uniformes y de que esperara a los otros elfos Harriett llamó a Daisy y le pidió un té de manzanilla con galletas de chocolate. Cuando se las trajo y se fue Harri siguió con los demás elfos.

Aun no era mediodía y le faltaban más de la mitad. Sonó la campanilla y entro una elfa.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando Dudley salió de sus "clases" y se dio cuenta de que su prima no estaba en toda la casa pero cuando bajo las escaleras y paso por la sala escucho voces en el estudio y se fue hacia allí. Cuando abrió la puerta jamás espero encontrarse con una sala llena de elfos domésticos exaltados, algunos lloraban y otros miraban nerviosamente a su alrededor.

Y su prima.

Su prima estaba sentada en un sillón negro con un vestido celeste intentando callar a los elfos, sin pensarlo él se llevo dos dedos a la boca y chifló. El silencio fue absoluto.

\- Gracias Dud… chicos él es mi primo Dudley De la Torre, como les decía yo no podre ir a ver los progresos que hacen en las casas porque hasta que no tenga catorce años o mi padrino muera solo soy la heredera parcial, si soy la legítima pero todo el papeleo que hay que hacer tarda más que esperar unos años… por eso quiero que cuando yo cumpla catorce las casas sean la envidia de los "pura sangre" – los elfos contemplaban admirados a Harriett y enseguida se pusieron a discutir y desaparecer hacia las casas que les correspondían dejando en pocos minutos al estudio silencioso, a lo cual Harriett suspiro y sonrió.

\- No es magnífico el silencio…

Y él le dio la razón.

Salieron de la sala y se dirigieron hacia el comedor, se sentaron y empezaron a comer en silencio hasta que un "plop" los interrumpió.

\- Hola Kreacher ¿Qué sucede? – el viejo elfo miro a la niña y empezó a murmurar por lo bajo hasta que se digno a hablar.

\- Kreacher se ha enterado de que ha contratado otros elfos… Kreacher se ofrece a transmitir las novedades que sucedan mientras usted esté ausente – Harriett miro sorprendida al elfo, sabía que a él no le agradaba mucho y se alegro de que él quisiera hacer eso.

\- Muchas gracias Kreacher… justamente te lo iba a pedir después de almorzar – el elfo se retiro haciendo una reverencia y Harriett se rio con deleite cuando salió.

\- Una pregunta primita… ¿esos elfos solo eran para la casa Black? – al decir esto los hombros de ella se hundieron y murmuro un si casi inaudible.

\- Entonces no deberías seguir con las entrevistas – Dudley se agacho ni bien vio venir el almohadón que se dirigía hacia su cara pero no contó con que Harriett hechizaría un jarrón lleno de agua helada y se lo tirara. Empapado Dudley miro a su prima que le sonreía con cansancio, en seguida el sintió como su ropa y pelo eran secados.

\- Si, pero todavía no que se que hacer… - ella no estaba comiendo movía la comida y Dudley sonrió.

\- Dispara – Harriett lo miro sorprendida – eres fácil de leer cuando estas nerviosa.

Explico él mientras le sonreía con cariño, ella lo miro y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Quiero invitar a los gemelos.

\- Me lo esperaba, les mande una carta ayer y decidieron venir dentro de… - el miro el reloj y sonrió – un par de horas.

El grito de alegría de Harriett se escucho en toda la casa después se escucho como varios platos eran rotos, cuando los elfos llegaron al comedor se encontraron con Dudley que estaba siendo estrujado por su prima que tenía su ropa llena de comida pues de la emoción se había tirado arriba de él sin pensar en lo que hacía. Los elfos juntaron el estropicio y se retiraron mientras escuchaban como ella hacia planes a toda velocidad.

\- Eres un poco insensata ¿Lo sabías? – dijo Dudley cuando ella decidió respirar después de media hora de pura cháchara, era divertido verla asi cuando el resto del tiempo parecía una adulta, en esos momentos aparentaba la edad que tenia y él lo disfrutaba porque el también había tenido que madurar bastante en poco tiempo.

\- Lo siento – dijo ella mientras miraba su ropa y la de él y se reía, ambos se pararon y se fueron a cambiar. Ella se puso unos pantalones negros y una remera verde junto con unas zapatillas azules y se hizo una coleta alta. Cuando bajaba se dio cuenta de que los gemelos no sabían donde vivía ella cuando llego a la sala se encontró a su primo que estaba leyendo unas historietas.

\- ¿Cómo van a llegar?

\- Ya arregle todo – dijo él mientras seguía leyendo, Harriett se recostó en un sillón y sin darse cuenta se durmió. Dudley dejo de leer y la contemplo, invoco una manta y la tapo. Después se sentó y se puso a pensar, después sonrió.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los gemelos estos se encontraban sentados muy erguidos mientras escuchaban a su madre que les estaba exigiendo que se comportaran.

\- Y recuerden que si me llego a enterar que les han faltado el respeto a los padres de Elizabeth despídanse de tener tiempo libre… George no te atrevas a rodar los ojos o a decir algo que no corresponde, Fred tu se amable y no te hagas el gracioso… - la señora Weasley los estaba mirando seriamente, los gemelos muy asustados asintieron y prometieron portarse bien mientras durara la visita. De la nada se escucharon unos golpes a la puerta. Los gemelos se miraron y alzaron una ceja.

Cuando la señora Weasley abrió la puerta se encontró ante una elfa joven que la saludo con una reverencia.

\- Es un placer conocerla señora Weasley soy Ruby y soy la cuidadora de la amita Elizabeth. Mi ama me mando a buscar a sus dos amigos los señoritos Fred y George Weasley – la señora Weasley miro con sorpresa a la elfa. Pero se recompuso rápidamente y la invito a pasar, el ser paso y la siguió ante la mirada atónita de toda la familia.

\- Entonces ella es una sangre pura – dijo Ron mientras su madre terminaba de explicar. Ruby miro mal al pelirrojo.

\- Mi amita no es una sangre pura, sus padres viajan mucho y como ella es una maga no la querían dejar con un muggle por lo que me compraron y yo la acompaño… quiero mucho a mi ama y no permito que le falte el respeto – dijo con vos chillona mientras contemplaba de mal modo al chico que se encogió en su asiento – discúlpeme por hablar asi señora, esperare a los señoritos Weasley en el jardín, con permiso.

Toda la familia contemplo a la elfa que se retiro y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Unos momentos después los gemelos se unieron a ella y empezaron a caminar hacia fuera de la propiedad.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a ir? – dijo Fred mientras contemplaba al diminuto ser que caminaba por delante de ellos.

\- Asi – y les agarro la ropa y desaparecieron con un ligero "plop". Los gemelos sintieron como una patada en el estomago que les corto la respiración y después se sintieron como si viajaran en un tubo muy pequeño que los comprimía cada vez más, cuando pensaron que no podían mas la sensación termino y cayeron al suelo.

\- A todos les pasa eso la primera vez que se desaparecen – dijo una voz que parecía venir de un sillón que estaba a espaldas de una chimenea. Cuando pudieron enfocar al mirada se encontraban en una sala bastante elegante aunque no demasiado lujosa, las paredes tenían muchos cuadros que los contemplaban con curiosidad, había varios sillones que los estaban llamando para sentarse cosa que hicieron mientras contemplaban el lugar.

-No les recomiendo sentarse ahí, a menos que quieran tener "problemas" durante un mes – dijo Dudley mientras cabeceaba hacia el sillón en donde los gemelos se querían sentar. Los dos chicos se giraron y contemplaron a la figura que dormía tapada por una manta verde que se confundía con el sillón.

\- No la vimos… ¿la despertamos? – dijo George, Dudley sonrió y les dijo que hicieran lo que quisieran pero que él no se iba a hacer cargo de la consecuencia. Los gemelos lo ignoraron y sacaron un objeto redondo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo colocaron cerca de la cabeza de Harriett, se apartaron unos pasos y esperaron pero nada ocurrió.

\- Oye George

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Tu no sientes algo en la espalda?

En ese momento los gemelos se giraron y contemplaron a una boa constrictor que los contemplaba amenazante, su lengua bífida rozo la mejilla de Fred que se quedo quieto mientras contemplaba al monstruo frente a él.

\- _Déjalos Menfis, no querían lastimarme… solo querían hacerme una broma, gracias por cuidarme –_ los gemelos se quedaron fríos en su lugar, unos suaves siseos provenían del sillón de Harriett muy despacio ambos se giraron y contemplaron la cara de la niña-que-vivió que los miraba intentando controlar la risa aunque fallo.

_\- Eres mi cría, debo cuidarte… son dos espejos y su olor me gusta – _decía la serpiente mientras se subía a los hombros de Harriett y se enrollaba en el resto del cuerpo de la chica.

-_ Si a mí también me caen bien… sino no los hubiera traído - _ los gemelos aun contemplaban estupefactos la escena hasta que la serpiente se acercó a ellos y se enrollo en los hombros de George, este estaba petrificado.

\- Dice que les gustas, que hueles a sol y a pasto… a campo en realidad, a ella le gusta el campo – dijo Harriett mientras se sentaba cerca de la mesita y en ella aparecía una bandeja con galletas y té - ¿Té de canela?

Unos minutos después los gemelos ya un poco más acostumbrados a la serpiente que había decidido adoptarlos como sus otras crías, contemplaron a la niña que tenían frente a ellos de la cual decían muchas cosas pero nadie la conocía realmente.

\- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Fred mientras dejaba su taza y miraba a Harriett que tomo serenamente su té y le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué quién soy? Esa es una pregunta compleja… soy una chica de once años que a su año de edad derroto a Voldemort – los gemelos la contemplaron estupefactos por el tono arrogante que uso para decir la última frase – que está desaparecida del mundo mágico hasta que entre a Hogwarts, soy una chica que hace magia desde temprana edad… soy una niña que siente curiosidad ante este nuevo mundo, soy la salvadora del mundo mágico, soy un icono para el mundo ingles y para el resto del mundo una chica que tuvo suerte… pero la verdad solo soy Harriett.

Los gemelos contemplaban a la niña que tenían frente suyo que era más adulta que niña.

\- Para ustedes seré Lizzi o Harri, quiero ser su amiga y quiero que ustedes lo sean, no porque soy la salvadora del mundo mágico sino porque soy solo Harriett.

El silencio lleno la sala, Dudley contemplaba a los chicos que no tenían ninguna expresión en su rostro, si ellos decían que no tendría que actuar. De pronto una maléfica sonrisa apareció en los rostros de los chicos que sin que nadie pudiera predecir sus movimientos se tiraron hacia la chica y le tiraron los cachetes.

\- Pues claro que si somos amigos boba.

\- Si no hubiéramos querido ser tus amigos,

\- Te hubieras dado cuenta enseguida.

\- Además ahora somos familia – dijo Dudley, los tres chicos lo miraron interrogantes – Menfis los adopto como sus crías y como Harri y yo ya lo somos ustedes son nuestros hermanos.

\- Eso querido hermano – empezó Fred mientras miraba a los dos chicos menores.

\- Significa que…

\- …somos sus hermanos mayores – en ese momento Dudley se pregunto si había sido buena idea decirles eso pero no pudo decir nada en ese momento porque Harriett los abrazo y los arrastro por toda la casa para darles un tour. Dejando a Dudley solo que siguió bebiendo su te.

\- Asi que, familia – y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – tendré que decirles sobre la magia de ella y ayudarles a practicar… nunca se sabe ¿no, Walburga?

El cuadro lo contemplo desde las escales y asintió. Cuantos más fueran más podrían protegerla. Aunque no podrían protegerla de todos los peligros, no podrían protegerla de sí misma.


	13. Cap 13 - Clases con un demonio de ojos v

**Clases con un demonio de ojos verdes:**

\- Venga ya, si yo pude mover a mis seis años una lavadora que pesaba 70kg ustedes también pueden mover eso, ya que conocen las bases y saben hacerlo – las palabras de Harriett cumplieron su objetivo los gemelos intentaron con todas sus fuerzas mover un fósforo.

Después de que ellas les hubiera dado el tour los llevo a una sala que se accedía por debajo de la escalera y les comento sobre darles clases sobre magia sin varita. Los gemelos creían que sería fácil que empezarían con teoría pero se equivocaron. Media hora después estaban pensando que tal vez habían cometido un error al decirle que les diera clases.

\- ¿No han podido hacer ningún cambio? – dijo burlonamente Dudley mientras el practicaba las diferentes formas de dirigirse a un sangre pura, clase que le impartía un cuadro bastante cascarrabias.

\- Dudley… tu no pudiste hacerlo hasta un año después y aun así te costaba horrores – dijo Harriett sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los gemelos. Ella se sentó en una silla y cerró los ojos, poco a poco su magia rodeo a los gemelos e inspecciono el problema.

\- Tienen una barrera que les impide usar su magia en su capacidad total… parece ser un difuminador de magia – los gemelos la miraron sin entender una palabra – es un encantamiento que poco a poco va eliminando la magia y te reduce a ser un mago mediocre a medida que creces.

\- ¿Magos mediocres?

\- Aunque al ser gemelos es bastante débil, me costara romper ese escudo y antes tengo que ver quien se los puso ya que esa persona será alertada si no se hace de manera correcta… esa persona es inteligente y desesperadamente controladora – un libro llego de la nada y ella se lo puso a ojear mientras los gemelos disfrutaban de una galletas. Ella no les había querido decir que también tenían unos pequeños hechizos que les impedirían realizar cierta magia y un hechizo de rastreo que funcionaba con la varita. Esa persona era sin duda manipuladora y sutil, en especial sutil.

\- Bien, creo que dentro de una hora los chicos se van a ir a su casa… en tres días nos vemos y practiquen su magia – dijo Dudley después de unos minutos. Los gemelos se levantaron y se aceraron a Harriett que parecía distraída, pero ella era muy consciente de lo que pasaba. En ese momento inexplicablemente George tropezó y el collar que ella le había regalado hiso aparición.

\- Gracias por los collares – dijo Fred mientras ayudaba a su gemelo. Harriett bajo el libro y le sonrió angelicalmente.

\- Deben saber que los collares que les di les protegerán de legerenmacia, son trasladores de emergencia, los protegerán contra pociones y les avisaran de cualquier peligro – dijo Harriett mientras se levantaba dejando a dos chicos petrificados – es una suerte que lo haya hecho ahora porque si no hubieran revelado todo lo que paso hoy.

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron los tres chicos.

\- El hechizo que tenían les obligaba a hablar sobre lo que pasaría hoy en la tarde, fue hecho por alguien inexperto aunque en si el hechizo les haría daño… es considerado magia negra por el ministerio – y ella dejo el libro que leía en una página y se los mostró.

\- No es muy original el hechizo ¿no? – dijo Dudley ni bien termino de leer, los gemelos aun no salían de su asombro, alguien los había hechizado y ellos habrían podido revelar en donde se encontraba su amiga y hermana.

\- Si, antiguamente uno podía saber lo que hacía un hechizo con solo escuchar las palabras que lo componían – dijo Harriett mientras se encogía de hombros, se dio la vuelta y transformo una pluma en un florero al que le hecho agua y se lo aventó a los gemelos que seguían sin reaccionar.

\- Pero ¿Qué? – dijo Fred mientras veía como estaba, George en cambio estaba pensativo. En unos segundos ellos sintieron como si algo cálido los rodeara y estuvieron secos en un parpadeo, la sonrisa de Harriett la delató.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

\- Practica – dijo Harri con una sonrisa. Dudley sonrió.

\- Practica y noches de insomnio y resfrío- dijo Dudley sacándole la lengua y protegiéndose detrás de George que recibió cinco almohadazos, decidido a vengarse George le lanzo un almohadón a Harriett que lo esquivo pero le dio a Fred, en unos minutos la sala era una batalla campal de almohadones que termino con la victoria de Harriett y con los tres chicos sepultados en almohadas.

\- GANÉ! – dijo mientras saltaba y volvía a su forma original las almohadas.

\- No se vale hiciste trampa, transformaste los muebles en almohadas y nos empezaste a pegar con ellas – dijo Dudley y ambos primos empezaron a discutir. Los gemelos veían como los chicos discutían hasta que Harriett salió enfadada de la habitación son un sonoro portazo. Dudley miro mal a la puerta hasta que suspiro y les sonrió a los gemelos.

\- Es normal, ahora va a ponerse a leer e ignorarme hasta la noche… o puede que –en ese momento apareció Tidy que se agarraba su uniforme y lo tiraba nerviosamente.

\- Amo Dudley… su cuarto… esta prendido en llamas – ni bien dijo esto los tres chicos salieron corriendo hacia el cuarto del chico pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con que todo estaba perfecto. De pronto la puerta se cierra de un portazo los chicos se giran pero no hay nadie.

\- Harriett no es gracioso – en ese los chicos sintieron como algo pegajoso les caía y cuando alzaron la mirada se encontraron con varios tarros de miel que vertían su contenido sobre ellos, quisieron moverse pero no podían, de pronto miles de plumas surgieron de la nada y se arremolinaron en torno a ellos. Cuando el remolino se disolvió se encontraban tres figuras llenas de plumas.

\- Jajajajajaja – el flash los cegó y cuando pudieron enfocar la mirada se encontraron con la chica que se reía sin parar con una cámara en la mano. Sin pensarlo dos veces los tres se tiraron arriba de ella y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas. Varios minutos después Harriett se rindió y todos bajaron a la sala para terminar la visita tomando té y conversando.

\- Bueno chicos podrían decirles a sus padres que estuvimos en mi casa e intercambiamos información sobre nuestros mundos como la televisión que les mostré, y que quedamos para hacer una salida el cine que sería como una fotografía que se mueve pero con sonido y más grande – y así siguieron durante unos minutos. Cuando los gemelos se levantaron para despedirse Harriett les dio un par de libros para que leyeran.

\- Deberías juntarte con Percy, ya nos estas dando tarea – pero cuando leyeron los títulos sonrieron maléficamente.

\- "Como ser un animago" y "Bromas para los incautos" – dijo George sonriendo mientras pensaba en todo lo que ese año harían con esos libros.

\- Harriett estás segura – dijo Dudley mientras miraba a los gemelos y se apartaba unos centímetros.

\- Si, pero con la condición de que no me tengan en su lista de bromas y que practiquen magia sin varita – dijo Harriett ignorando las miradas de cachorrito de los gemelos.

\- Bueno, nos vamos hermanitos – los gemelo los abrazaron y se despidieron. Las llamas verdes iluminaron la estancia y luego desaparecieron.

\- ¿Crees que estén bien? – dijo Dudley mientras se sentaba en un sillón y contemplaba como Harriett seguía mirando la chimenea.

\- Si, lo estarán… ¿Cuánto falta para ir a Hogwarts?

\- Menos de dos semanas, exactamente diez días- dijo mientras dejaba la taza y contemplaba a su prima.

\- Bien… quiero tener todo listo para ese día.

\- A que te refieres…

\- Tenemos que hablar con tus papás para que mantengan la farsa, les pagaremos si es necesario – Dudley ante la mención de sus papas se puso pálido – quiero tener una coartada verificable. Así ese viejo entrometido no sabrá que lo golpeo

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Absolutamente… y si no se puede de una forma se puede de otra – mientras decía esto la magia a su alrededor empezó a salir y cuando la primera oleada alcanzo a Dudley entendió sin palabras que otra forma había de convencerlos.

\- Esta bien, avísame cuando vamos – mientras decía esto se levanto e intento irse pero una mano en su hombro lo freno.

\- No tienes que ir si no quieres, al fin y al cabo solo tenemos que comunicarles una sola cosa – y Harriett se fue dejando a su primo en la sala.

Tres días después el autobús diurno los dejo en la casa en que anteriormente vivían.

\- Nunca va a cambiar – dijo Harriett mientras tocaba la puerta y esperaba. Unos segundos después la cara de Petunia aparecieron.

\- ¡Ustedes! Como se les ocurre volver a esta casa, ya no viven acá…- pero Petunia no pudo seguir hablando porque Harriett le apuntaba con su varita.

\- Señora Dursley, solo queremos hablar. Permiso – y la empujo, ambos chicos entraron y se sentaron en la sala. Petunia salió a buscar a Vernon que apareció segundos después con la cara roja de rabia.

\- ¡Como se les ocurre venir a esta cada fenómenos! – Harriett ya estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran así, pero Dudley cuando su papá lo llamo así se hundió en el sillón. Decidida a irse lo más pronto posible Harriett lo apunto con su varita.

\- Cállate… quiero hablar con ustedes sobre un trato que nos beneficiara – Petunia y Vernon se miraron y se sentaron lo más lejos posible de ellos – bien, en la escuela creen que nosotros seguimos viviendo acá… pero como ustedes saben ya no lo hacemos, el trato es el siguiente ustedes seguirán recibiendo la cantidad de 3000 libras mensuales a cambio de que si alguien de los nuestros viene acá y pregunta por nosotros ustedes deben decir que salimos a algún lado… también si las cosas se ponen feas, un ataque, no les creen o cualquier otra cosa que implique magia – ella les muestra un collar con el nombre de Petunia hecho en oro y un reloj de oro para Vernon – tienen que apretar estos objetos y estarán protegidos.

Harriett dejo el collar y el reloj en la mesita que tenían en medio y los miro. Vernon miraba el reloj con codicia y Petunia contemplaba el collar muy pensativa.

\- Como sabemos que no nos harán nada – dijo Petunia mientras levantaba la mirada hacia los chicos.

\- No lo saben – dijo Harriett mientras miraba como ellos se ponían rígidos – pero juro por la memoria de mi mama que no les harán daño, solo los protegerán.

\- Bien – dijo Petunia mientras se ponía el collar, Vernon tardo un poco más pero se lo puso. Harriett y Dudley se levantaron, Harriett avanzo hacia la puerta pero Dudley se quedo mirando a sus padres.

\- Harriett, crees que podremos darles un último regalo – ella se detuvo y miro a sus tíos que miraban con los ojos como platos a su hijo.

\- Esta bien, yo me encargo del jardín… tía tendrás el jardín más hermoso de Surrey – ante esto Petunia se levanto y siguió a la chica, dejando a Dudley y a Vernon solos en la sala.

Cuando la puerta trasera se cerro Dudley miro a Vernon y se sentó.

\- ¿Qué deseas que haga? – le dijo mientras miraba una fotografía en la que aparecían los tres sonriendo en navidad.

\- Nada – dijo Vernon fríamente.

Cuando termino de decir esto Dudley se fue hacia el jardín dejando atrás a un adulto enfurecido

El jardín estaba más verde y se sentía la magia en el lugar. Harriett se encontraba en un rincón mientras Petunia murmuraba sobre plantas y concursos de jardín. Ambos se despidieron en silencio y se fueron hacia la calle, desde ahí llamaron al autobús diurno y se fueron hacia Grimaldum Place.

Cuando llegaron Dudley se encerró en el estudio a, según el, comprobar las cuentas de las tres familias y ver que otros elfos domésticos podía conseguir para la familia Potter. Harriett lo dejo y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca a leer. Varias horas después los primos se encontraron para la cena y comieron en silencio. Cuando Dudley se iba a ir Harriett le alcanzo una poción y se retiro.

\- Buenas noches Dud.

\- Buenas noches Harri.

Cuando llego a su habitación se tomo la poción e inmediatamente se durmió. Mientras tanto en otra habitación la chica acariciaba a Mau y contemplaba las estrellas, la visita a esas personas lo habían afectado más de lo que ella creía. Tras unos minutos Harriett se quedo dormida y Mau le lamió la mejilla y se acomodo en el estomago de ella.


	14. Cap 14 - El andén 9 y 34

**El andén 9 y ¾:**

\- Oye Dud, estás seguro de que tenemos que atravesar esa pared – dijo Harriett mientras miraba dudosa la barrera que había entre el andén 9 y 10. Dudley se encontraba a su lado mientras comprobaba que nadie los viera, lo cual era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, era cerca de la hora pico y había un montón de gente.

\- Si, los gemelos me lo dijeron y además ellos todavía no llegaron, es temprano y como vos querías pasar desapercibida durante un poco de tiempo… llegamos temprano – dijo mientras ignoraba las miradas curiosas que la gente les dirigía. El no los culpaba llevaban una jaula con una lechuza blanca y tenían dos gatos en brazos. Pero hubiera sido peor si hubieran llevado los baúles a plena vista, por suerte los habían achicado y los llevaban en el bolsillo.

Tras unos minutos Dudley agarró la mano de Harriett y empezó a correr hacia la pared, Harriett contemplo la pared y se preparo para el impacto que nunca llegó.

\- Ya podes abrir los ojos – escucho que le decía su primo con burla. Ella los abrió y contemplo la sonrisa burlona que tenía su primo a lo que ella frunció el seño. Y le dio la espalda contemplando el andén.

Este estaba casi vacío, había un par de familias que se estaban despidiendo de sus hijos que parecen de quince o dieciséis años. Los chicos los ignoraron y se subieron a un vagón a buscar un compartimiento. Encontraron uno cerca del final que les gusto, agrandan los baúles y los acomodan en las rejillas de equipaje, después sacaron a la lechuza, Hedwig, que se acomoda cerca de los baúles y esconde la cabeza bajo un ala, en cambio los gatos, Mau y Merlín, decidieron seguir a sus dueños cuando salieron del compartimiento trabaron la puerta con un hechizo de bloqueo y salieron hacia el andén, que tenía un poco más de gente.

Cuando bajan captan unas miradas extrañas, era raro encontrar a dos niños solos que bajan del tren sin ningún adulto, además su forma de vestir es muy elegante, Dudley llevaba una campera negra abierta que revela una camisa azul, pantalones y zapatos negros. En cambio Harriett lleva un vestido color celeste con detalles en plateado largo hasta la rodilla, el pelo suelto y un sombrero con rosas blancas que tapan su frente y botas negras cerca de la rodilla. Ellos no se dan cuenta de las miradas que reciben y siguen su camino.

\- A qué hora dijeron que venían – dijo Harriett mientras se sentaban en uno de los bancos que había.

\- Cerca de la hora de partida – Harriett bufó y Dudley escondió una sonrisa, su prima estaba enojada porque no había podido dormir un poco más.

\- No dormiste bien ¿no?

\- Cállate, que me despertaste temprano…

\- Te desperté a las ocho de la mañana, no es una gran diferencia con respecto a los otros días.

Un gruñido le respondió y él se empezó a reír. Tras varios minutos de silencio Harriett se empezó a reír llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Me acuerdo que cuando recibimos las cartas creímos que era una broma y ahora henos aquí – en ese momento Dudley sonrió acordándose de las caras que ambos habían puesto al ver las cartas y se empezó a reír recordando la escena que había armado Hadrig cuando los fue a buscar.

\- Cierto, pero yo todavía no conseguí mi paraguas para hacer magia – dijo en tono serio ganándose miradas de asombro de los padres que había a su alrededor, pero la seriedad no le duro mucho pues Harriett empezó a reírse y el también.

\- Estos chicos de hoy en día que no tienen ningún respeto por las personas a su alrededor – dijo una señora que vestía una túnica morada, un bolso rojo y un sombrero con un…

Ni bien Harriett y Dudley vieron el sombrero se quedaron de piedra e intentaron no reírse.

Era un buitre disecado.

\- Discúlpenos señora, pero nos estábamos acordando de una situación que nos paso, no era nuestra intención molestar a las personas a nuestro alrededor – la señora se los quedo mirando seriamente y siguió su camino siendo seguida por un chico regordete de cara redonda con un sapo en las manos.

-¿Dud qué hora es?

\- Las diez y media.

\- Cuando llegan…

Cuando faltan unos quince minutos para que el tren se vaya, la plataforma estaba llena de personas, los chicos escucharon un par de voces inconfundibles.

\- Miren nada mas, nuestros hermanitos están esperándonos.

\- Si tenemos que darles un premio.

\- Cállense, los estuvimos esperando durante dos horas – dijo Harriett mientras los abrazaba y les daba un beso en la mejilla, a lo que los gemelos se sonrojaron.

\- ¿Porque tardaron tanto? – dijo Dudley mientras los acompañaban a un compartimiento, cuando entraron los gemelos se miraron y asintieron.

\- Nuestra mamá estuvo durante cinco minutos diciendo "Ginny ¿donde hay que tomar el tren?" a lo que ella respondía "en el andén 9 y ¾, mamá" hasta que se dio por vencida y atravesamos todos. Y mientras pasaba no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro – cuando los gemelos terminaron de contar Dudley sonrió irónicamente.

\- Si hubiera venido más temprano tal vez nos habríamos encontrado, Que lastima que ya conocíamos la entrada – ante esto todos sonrieron y salieron del compartimiento.

\- Chicos, miren lo que mi tío me regalo – un chico con rastas se acercaba a los gemelos, en sus manos sostenía un caja.

\- ¿Que es Lee? – dijo Fred mientras se acercaba al chico y lo saludaba, él le sonrió e iba a abrir la caja cuando reparo en los dos chicos que estaban acercándose con George.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – dijo mientras los señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Elizabeth Evans y su primo Dudley Dursley – los chicos lo saludaron con una sonrisa que el devolvió – les presentamos a Lee Jordán nuestro mejor amigo y el mejor comentarista de Quidditch de todo el mundo.

\- Es un placer… pero que hay ahí – dijo Harriett que miraba la caja con una curiosidad palpable.

Jordán sonrió y levanto la tapa, la risa de Harriett resonó por todo el vagón.

\- Una tarántula gigante – ante esto Dudley se hecho un poco atrás, los gemelos sonrieron tensamente, a ellos no les gustaba mucho tampoco, pero se podía decir lo contrario con respecto a Harriett que sin miedo metió la mano en la caja y acaricio a la araña – es muy suave.

\- Vas a estar en Gryffindor definitivamente – dijo Dudley.

\- Por ser extremadamente valiente o estúpida – dijo ella mientras lo miraba alzando una ceja.

\- Por ambas – dijo mientras sonreía.

\- Cállate – ante esa pelea los gemelos y Jordán sonrieron.

\- Nosotros nos vamos a despedir de nuestra familia – y los gemelos se fueron dejando a los primos y a Jordán solos.

\- Lee les puedes decir a los gemelos que después del mediodía pasen por mi compartimiento, ya que les tengo que decir algo – dijo Harriett ni bien escucho como la puerta del vagón se cerraba. El asintió y Harriett sonrió cálidamente.

\- Si.

\- Bien – entonces ella se quito el sombrero y acomodó su pelo, sin darse cuenta d que la cicatriz quedo a la vista. Lee vio la cicatriz y quedo mudo.

\- Eres… eres.

\- Si, soy Harriett Potter… solo, por favor no le digas a nadie, no me gusta llamar la atención– dijo ella mientras se volvía a poner el sombrero y se iba del vagón. Dejando atrás a un chico estupefacto.

\- No te preocupes, no te quiso ofender, pero ella detesta la atención– dijo Dudley mientras le sonreía al chico – ¿Como se llama?

\- No le puse nombre todavía – dijo mientras miraba la caja y se estremecía un poco, la araña le daba pavor, no le quería decir que a duras penas había agarrado la caja cuando su tío le dijo que era.

\- Que te parece Lychlyd (telaraña en gales) – ante esto Lee sonrió y se despidió.

\- Primita, te voy a tener que enseñar a hablar con los demás, aunque no es que necesites ayuda – murmuro Dudley mientras se dirigía hacia su compartimiento. Cuando llego su prima estaba contemplando a las familias que se despedían en el andén. El se sentó y contempló no sin envidia la escena que mostraba la ventana.

Los gemelos estaban con su mama que les pedía que se esforzaran en los estudios y que no quería recibir más cartas de la escuela con respecto a las travesuras que hacían.

\- … Y que no se les ocurra explotar un baño porque sino… – la señora dejo la frase sin terminar dándoles una mirada que decía el resto de la oración.

\- Mamá nosotros no explotamos ningún baño – dijo Fred mientras se subía al vagón.

\- Pero gracias por la idea – dijo George.

\- GEORGE – la señora sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera acostumbrada y sonrió, después se giro hacia un chico pelirrojo, Ronald, y saco un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y le limpio la nariz él se zafó y se apresuro a subir al vagón.

Se escucho el silbido del tren y todos los chicos empezaron a subir dando las ultimas despedidas a sus familias, cuando el tren se empezó a mover los gemelos se asomaron por una ventana y saludaban con la mano, una niña pelirroja empezó a correr cerca del tren despidiéndose con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- No te preocupes Ginny te enviaremos un baño de Hogwarts – ante esta frase la niña empezó a reírse y se tropezó sin querer, como Harriett estaba cerca mando a su magia para prevenir el accidente por lo que la niña, Ginny, no se cayó. Ella miro a su alrededor y cuando vio que una chica pelinegra la saludaba y le preguntaba por señas si estaba bien, sonrió y asintió.

La niña desapareció detrás de una curva y el paisaje fue sustituido por una hilera de casa que desaparecía rápidamente.

Ambos primos se miraron y sonrieron. La escuela prometía ser intersante.


	15. Cap 15 - El viaje a Hogwarts

\- _Parsel –_

\- Normal –

\- Otro idioma –

"Pensamiento"

**# Sueño #**

**\- Flashback -**

**El Viaje a Hogwarts:**

\- Estoy nervioso – dijo Dudley mientras miraba el paisaje y acariciaba a Merlín. Harriett asintió, pero no lo había escuchado bien, había algo con respecto a la mamá de los gemelos que no le gustaba. Cuando el paisaje fue sustituido por campos llenos de ovejas y otros animales de pastoreo Harriett se volvió hacia su primo y le pregunto:

\- ¿Qué opinas sobre lo que nos contaron los gemelos?

\- Creo que estaba esperando a la niña-que-vivió pero se llevara una sorpresa ya que la conoce, solo que con otro nombre ¿no?

\- Cierto… pero creo que hay que preguntarles a los gemelos – pero fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

\- ¿Preguntarnos qué? – dijo Fred, mientras se sentaba al lado de Dudley y George de Harri, esta se apoyo en él y miro a Fred.

\- ¿Su madre es cercana a Dumbledore?

\- Si, ¿porque?

\- Dud, resume – dijo entre dientes y se dispuso a contemplar el paisaje ignorando a los demás ocupantes del compartimiento.

Dudley les conto todo lo que habían descubierto y vio aterrorizado como las miradas de los gemelos se llenaban de ira y malicia.

\- No harán nada – la voz de Harriett era fría, su magia vibraba llena de ira – quiero darle varias sorpresas al _director_ – la forma en la que dijo esa palabra detonaba cuanto lo detestaba – y que mejor que le oculte algo frente a sus narices.

\- Bueno, nosotros queremos hacerle un par de bromas – dijeron los gemelos haciendo carita de perrito, Harriett los miro y sonrió.

\- Tal vez con su madre funcione esa mirada pero conmigo no… aunque pueden hacerle varias bromas suaves y cuando llegue el momento le lanzaran una grande.

\- Bueno, es mejor que nada – dijo Fred mientras se levantaba y se iba.

\- Por cierto, después de que pase el carrito de los dulces empezaremos a correr la voz – George le giño un ojo y se fue.

\- Dormí si queres Dud – dijo Harriett unos minutos después, viendo como su primo cabeceaba.

\- No tengo sueño… - dijo mientras se le cerraban los ojos. Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. De su baúl saco una manta y lo tapo. Merlín se acomodo en el asiento continuo y se durmió.

\- Hedwig – la lechuza bajo hasta el hombro de la chica y le picoteo cariñosamente la oreja – mira, este collar te va a proteger de cualquier hechizo, además te permitirá pasar desapercibida cuando sea necesario – la lechuza de acerco y permitió que le pusiera el collar que era de plata con un zafiro incrustado. Se acerco a la ventana e intento verse a lo que la chica rio e hizo aparecer un espejo para que se viera a lo que la lechuza ululó orgullosa.

\- Si, estas muy hermosa Hedwig – la lechuza ululó despacito y se acomodo en el hombro, a los pocos minutos estaba durmiendo. Un maullido en su falda le hiso sonreír – estas celoso Mau – el gato plateado se irguió orgulloso, ella lo empezó a acariciar y él se relajo, el collar de oro blanco con esmeraldas resplandecía en el pelaje – vos también sos una hermosura.

Poco a poco el sueño le gano, pero antes de cerrar los ojos trabo la puerta e invoco una manta. Segundos después el silencio era lo que reinaba en el compartimiento interrumpido por las respiraciones de sus ocupantes. Un par de horas después Harriett se levanto sobresaltada, pues alguien estaba golpeando la puerta, cuando pudo enfocar la mirada se encontró con la cara de una anciana que le sonreía cálidamente, se desperezó y quito la traba.

\- Discúlpeme.

\- No hay problema linda ¿Te apetece algo del carrito? – Harriett iba a responder pero su estomago hablo primero.

\- Creo que si – dijo intentando no sonrojarse mucho, la señora sonrió con cariño.

\- Bueno, yo quiero cuatro ranas de chocolate, una caja de Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, un pastel de caldero, esos caramelos de frutas, cinco chocolates y tres empanadas de calabaza – dijo Dudley desde la puerta mientras se restregaba los ojos, la señora le dio todo lo que había pedido mirándolo asombrada, en total Dudley tuvo que pagar un galeón y tres sickles.

\- Emmm… Yo quiero cinco ranas de chocolate, dos pastel de caldero, dos chocolates, dos empanadas de calabaza, unas varitas de regaliz, dos jugo de calabaza y uno de manzana, tres chicles y una caja de bombas de chocolate con frutas – dijo viendo el contenido del carrito, en total tuvo que pagar veinte sickles y treinta kunts.

\- Señora, si queremos más ¿usted donde se encuentra? – ante la pregunta de Dudley la señora abrió cómicamente los ojos y balbuceo algo sobre estar cerca de la locomotora – gracias.

\- Creo que la asustaste – Dudley se encogió de hombros y abrió una rana de chocolate – ahh! – Harriett contemplo asombrada como la rana se movía, después salto sobre el asiento y se quedo quieta – no la voy a comer.

\- Esta bien – dijo Harriett mientras agarraba la rana y se la comía – solo tiene magia para dar un salto además de chocolate – después de eso Dudley se comió sus ranas sin problemas. Los pasteles de caldero les gustaron a los dos, pero las empanadas desaparecieron cuando comprobaron que a los gatos les encantaba, en cambio a Hedwig le gustaba el jugo de calabaza y las varitas de regaliz. Los dulces les gustaron, eran de diferentes frutas, algunas no sabían que existían. Después de comer y dejar los chocolates para más adelante junto con los bombones.

\- Creo que deberíamos haber comido primero el almuerzo que nos hicieron y después los dulces – dijo Harriett mientras sacaba la cesta que les habían dado los elfos esa mañana mientras se despedían. Cuando la abrió comprobó que había muchos sándwiches y un par de termos con jugo de calabaza. Saco un par de sándwiches y le dio uno a Dudley junto con un termo de jugo.

\- Ruby sí que sabe hacer sándwiches – dijo Dudley unos minutos después, Harriett asintió y se saco el sombrero, se hizo una coleta y guardo el sombrero, la canasta y las mantas en su baúl. Ante la mirada curiosa de Dudley señalo el reloj de su muñeca y el entendió.

\- ¿C_hicos, ya empezaron a correr la voz? –_ el collar lo habían programado para que todos pudieran comunicarse en cualquier idioma.

\- Os bydd popeth yn rhedeg ("Si, todo está en marcha") – ambos sonrieron, los gemelos habían descubierto que hablar en gales era divertido y poca gente entendía el idioma.

\- Que empiece la diversión.

Ambos primos se pusieron a jugar a las cartas, el paisaje había empezado a cambiar cuando un chico de cara redonda entro, llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts y parecía afligido.

\- Disculpen, pero no han visto un sapo – ambos negaron y el gimió – siempre se me pierde.

\- Descuida, como se llama – dijo Harriett mientras sacaba su varita.

\- Trevor – el miraba aterrorizado a la varita hasta que ella le sonrió y se tranquilizo.

\- Accio Trevor – en unos segundos el sapo apareció volando, el chico lo atrapo y por poco llora de la felicidad.

\- Gracias, soy Neville por cierto – el chico extendió la mano y ella la estrecho con cariño, la magia de ese chico era fuerte pero parecía estar restringida, decidida a ayudarlo lo envolvió con su magia intentando quitar esa barrera. Neville sintió como algo cálido lo rodeaba y le murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras, cuando le dio la mano a la niña, y se relajo nunca se había sentido asi, casi parecía que la conocía de toda la vida.

\- Soy Harriett y el es mi primo Dudley, quieres sentarte con nosotros – Neville asintió y se sentó arlado del chico rubio que le sonrió. Y él le respondió tímidamente.

\- ¿Tu eres un sangre pura? – dijo el rubio después de unos minutos de silencio.

\- Si, pero me familia creyó que era un squib durante toda mi vida hasta que pude hacer magia y me regalaron a Trevor.

-Ah, nosotros vivimos con muggles toda nuestra vida y cuando cumplimos once descubrimos el mundo mágico y nuestro status, ella es mestiza – Harriett asintió y sonrió – y yo provengo de una línea de squibs.

Neville los miro sorprendido.

\- Pero no parecen ser ignorantes totales de la magia – dijo él mientras se ponía colorado por haber dicho algo asi, Harriett rio.

\- Nos pusimos a estudiar para estar al tanto, en especial porque ambos tenemos la jefatura de nuestras casas – dijo Dudley para aclararle unas dudas al chico, ante la explicación Neville los miro curioso.

\- Mi nombre completo es Harriett Elizabeth Evans Potter – ante la mención de su nombre completo Neville palideció y empezó a murmurar disculpas - ¿porque te disculpas?

\- No sabía quién eras, además te insulte.

\- No me insultaste, solo diste tu opinión y eso es válido… con respecto a no saber quien soy es normal, desaparecida del mundo mágico desde que tenía un año de edad y me acabo de enterar hace un mes lo que soy… irónico ¿no? Que la salvadora del mundo mágico no tenga idea de la magia ¡que desaire!– dijo ella mientras fingía desmayarse ante lo que Neville y Dudley empezaron a reír.

\- Yo soy Dudley Dursley de la Torre, una familia mágica española, tuvieron una larga descendencia de squibs. Y soy primo de forma materna de esta chica – dijo mientras la señalaba – por desgracia me tengo que conformar con ella.

\- Cállate, que yo también me tengo que conformar con vos – y ambos primos se sacaron la lengua, Neville los veía maravillado por la confianza que tenían entre ellos y sonrió, el también quería algo asi.

\- ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?

\- Neville Longbottom, mi abuela es la regente de la casa Longbottom.

\- Espera tu abuela era la señora que tenía un pájaro petrificado en el sombrero – Neville asintió y sin poder evitarlo empezó a reírse.

\- Ustedes eran los que se estaba riendo, a mi abuela le llamaron la atención. Dijo que pocas veces había oído unas risas tan despreocupadas desde que la guerra había acabado, le cayeron bien – los chicos se miraron incrédulamente.

\- ¿Eso es caerle bien? – Neville asintió y los tres se miraron, a los segundos estallaron en carcajadas. Cuando se recuperaron hablaron sobre sus mascotas, lo que sabían sobre Hogwarts.

\- Mi abuela dice que te ponen un sombrero en la cabeza y que este te dice a que casa vas a ir… ella quiere que vaya a Gryffindor como mis padres – Harriett y Dudley se miraron.

\- Neville la casa no tiene nada que ver con lo que hagas, tu eres tú mismo eso es lo que importa… muchos dicen que voy a ir a Gryffindor, por mi valentía aunque hay una ligera diferencia entre valentía y estupidez ¿no? También puedo ir Hufflepuff porque soy leal y trabajadora, Ravenclaw es una opción también son los inteligentes, me gusta estudiar y ayudar a los demás a aprender, y los que no temen encontrar la verdad y en Slytherin se encuentran los astutos, yo pienso que tener un plan en la cabeza o saber reaccionar a una situación en concreto para volverla a tu favor no es tan malo, y ahí es donde encuentras a tus mejores amigos o aliados… yo creo que soy una mezcla de las cuatro casas… el sombrero va a tener para largo – dijo ella mientras le sonreía cariñosamente.

\- Ni te imaginas, es astuta, leal, inteligente y valiente… las cuatro características más importantes de cada casa y encima tiene honor, trabaja duro por lo que cree, busca la verdad y es extremadamente curiosa y es una muy buena amiga, tus secretos siempre estarán a salvo con ella – dijo Dudley mientras le sonreía a Neville, este contemplaba a Harriett incrédulamente, la niña-que-vivió no tenia problema en quedar en Slytherin.

\- Pero aquí entre nos – dijo Harriett mientras se aproximaba a los dos chicos y susurraba – no me importaría ser una Gryffindor.

\- La traducción seria que va a quemar al sombrero si la pone en una casa que ella no quiere – dijo Dudley. Neville lo miro con la duda en sus ojos.

\- Pero no acaba de decir que quiere estar en Gryffindor – Dudley asintió y sonrió misteriosamente, después se giro y miro por la ventana; Neville confundido miro a Harriett que le sonrió amistosamente y le guiño un ojo a lo que el pobre chico se puso escarlata.

\- ¿Y tú a que casa quieres ir?

\- Gryffindor, como mis padres… aunque muchos dicen que acabare en Hufflepuff adonde van los inútiles – ante eso Harriett se irguió y lo miro seria.

\- Hufflepuff tiene unas características que yo valoro mucho: lealtad y trabajo duro. Si eres leal a alguien o a tus principios significa que se puede contar contigo y el trabajo duro es una forma de abrirse paso por la vida ¿no crees? – dijo mientras miraba a Neville que la contemplaba boquiabierto – que no te escuche despreciarte de esa forma nunca más, ningún amigo mío se va a desvalorar… entendido – la mirada que le dio le indicaba que si decía lo contrario lo iba a pasar muy mal, Neville asintió pero se detuvo abruptamente.

\- ¿Soy tu amigo? – dijo mientras el color le subía al rostro, Harriett lo miro enternecida y le sonrió.

\- ¿Tú crees que le hubiera dicho a cualquiera lo que acabo de decir? – el negó y sonrió, tenía una amiga y no era cualquier amiga, sino que era la mismísima salvadora del mundo mágico – eso sí, me puedes llamar Elizabeth, Beth, Eliza, Lizzi o cualquier otro sobrenombre menos "Harry" que parece nombre de chico.

\- Esta bien E-Eli.

\- Que tierno que eres Nev – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba. Neville se puso morado de la vergüenza e intento zafarse pero no pudo, aunque no parecía Harriett tenía fuerza.

\- Viene alguien Harriett – dijo Dudley, ante esto ella se enderezo y le sonrió angelicalmente a los dos chicos, Dudley entendió la mirada y le murmuro a Neville "finge que no la conoces", el chico asintió y se acomodo.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, sobre saltando a Harriett que sinceramente había esperado que abrieran con cuidado, una chico pálido con rostro puntiagudo, ojos grises y pelo platinado, vestía la túnica de Hogwarts y estaba acompañado por dos mastodontes, en realidad eran dos chicos que parecían comer mucho, que los miraban con expresión vacía.

\- Dicen que en este compartimiento esta Harriett Potter – dijo el chico rubio arrastrando las palabras, Harriett levanto la mirada y arqueo la ceja

\- Sí, soy yo… ¿algún problema?

\- Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy – Dudley contuvo una risa, ese chico le habia copiado a James Bond su frase y encima era mago.

\- No te pregunte tu nombre, pero gracias Draco – dijo Harriett mientras lo miraba, después desvió la mirada hacia los mastodontes.

\- Oh ellos son Crabble y Goyle – ambos gruñeron como saludo, Harriett suspiro esos tres eran los primeros, un sangre pura mimado y dos chicos con cerebro de nuez ¿cómo serian los otros? Reprimió un suspiro y le sonrió cálidamente.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – el rubio arqueo la ceja ante el tono que uso ella pero los ignoro y le sonrió de costado.

\- Quería presentarte a gente de _nuestra clase –_ las últimas palabras estaban llenas de desprecio mientras miraba a los chicos.

\- ¿Nuestra clase? Pues yo creí que como teníamos la misma edad íbamos a ir a la misma clase – el rubio la miro sin comprender – espera… ya se, tienes diecisiete años y te quedaste asi de enano.

Ante el comentario el compartimiento quedo en silencio pero se rompió a los segundos por Neville y Dudley que estallaron en carcajadas, pero a Draco no le gusto mucho, un color rosado apareció en sus mejillas cuando vio a los chicos y cuando miro a Harriett esta lo miraba sonriente.

\- Me refería a gente de nuestra posición social – dijo mientras le tendía la mano, invitándola silenciosamente. "Ante todo es un caballero" pensó Harriett.

\- Disculpa, pero estoy cómoda en este lugar… que te parece si cuando estemos en Hogwarts me presentas a esa gente – el brazo de Draco cayó al igual que su sonrisa – no te estoy rechazando, pero me gustaría conocerlos cuando este instalada y no cuando mi cabeza este en otra parte.

\- Bien en Hogwarts te presentare a mis amigos – dicho esto se fue caminando dignamente. Ni bien desaparecieron los tres chicos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

\- Eso fue genial Elizabeth – Dudley se sostenía el estomago y Neville estaba intentado respirar y asentía coincidiendo con el chico.

\- Asi que Draco Malfoy ¿Eh? – dijo Harriett mientras miraba la puerta. Unos minutos después, mientras Neville les contaba sobre el invernadero que tenía en su casa un chico pelirrojo interrumpió bruscamente en el compartimiento.

\- Tu eres Harriett Potter – dijo mientras la señalaba. Era el hermano de los gemelos, Ronald.

\- Si, ¿y?

\- Mentiste, le dijiste a mi mamá que eras Elizabeth Evans.

\- Y asi me llamo, es mi segundo nombre… tienes algún problema – dijo Harriett mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

\- Mentiste, pero no le diré a los gemelos si te haces mi amiga… soy Ronald Weasley – sonrió el confiadamente. A Harriett no le gusto su magia, era frívola y repugnante.

\- Ya lo sé, nos vimos en la tienda cuando fui a hablar con tu madre – dijo ella fríamente, las orejas de Ron se le pusieron coloradas, el miro a su alrededor y vio que tenían espacio libre.

\- Me puedo sentar, los otros compartimientos están llenos – Dudley alzo una ceja y le contesto.

\- Entonces, estuviste en el pasillo todo el viaje – las orejas del chico no eran lo único rojo de su cara en ese momento – deja de mentir y vete, la estas molestando.

Señalo a Harriett y siguió leyendo un libro sobre plantas.

\- Cállate… - iba a seguir pero Harriett lo interrumpió.

\- Vete a tu compartimiento, no eres bienvenido.

\- ¿Porque? – grito indignado Ronald.

\- Acabas de intentar insultar a mi primo – dijo con voz fría la chica, ante esto Ron palideció y empezó a murmurar unas disculpas – y yo no perdono eso.

Harriett lo empujó y le cerró la puerta en la cara. El chico permaneció unos minutos contemplando estupefacto la puerta y a la chica y después con un hermoso color remolacha en su rostro se retiro hacia su compartimiento.

\- Ese chico me da mala espina Dud, tienen que cuidarse – dijo Harriett despreocupadamente. Neville la contemplaba sorprendido y admirado, en cambio Dudley asintió en silencio y continuo leyendo el libro. Neville por simple curiosidad leyó por encima de su brazo y se encontró con un libro de pociones para principiantes en donde explicaban el uso de cada ingrediente y sus características.

\- Ese libro no lo pidieron.

\- No, pero como ambos queríamos saber más lo compramos y resulto ser muy instructivo – Harriett lo saco de su baúl y se lo tendió – ten es muy entretenido, te lo presto hasta que lo termines.

\- Pe-pero no lo vas a necesitar.

\- No, casi me lo sé de memoria.

Neville tomo el libro a regañadientes y empezó a leerlo, al cabo de unos minutos estaba tan inmerso en el libro que no vio como ambos primos con un chasquido de dedos se cambiaban por las túnicas de Hogwarts. Cuando faltaban poco para llegar Harriett se acerco a Neville le dijo que se vaya a cambiar o que podía traer el baúl al ese compartimiento. El salió y volvió a los minutos ya cambiado y arrastrando un baúl de color caoba con detalles en dorado, Harriett al ver el esfuerzo que hacia el chico al traerlo lo levanto con su magia y lo acomodo con sus baúles.

\- ¿Co-como hiciste eso?

\- Magia – dijo la chica mientras le acomodaba la capa y la corbata, Neville se puso rojo – listo, ya estas… Dud acomódate la túnica

\- Como sabes que la tengo mal puesta, si estas con él.

\- Las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido – dijo ella mientras se sentaba y contemplaba el paisaje, ya había oscurecido y faltaba poco para llegar.

\- Si… aja, me viste en la ventana – dijo el chico triunfante. Una oleada de magia le agito los cabellos, Dudley sonrió y se los acomodo.

\- Ya te vamos a enseñar como hacemos eso Nev, al fin y al cabo somos amigos – dijo Harriett mientras seguía mirando por la ventana – te hubiera enseñado hoy pero… digamos que estoy distraída.

\- ¿Vos distraída?

\- Soy humana primo – ella le saco la lengua y el sonrió.

Unos minutos después los llamaron para bajar del tren, los dos chicos encogieron sus baúles, tomaron sus mascotas y abrieron la puerta Hedwig salió volando hacia una de las torres y los dos gatos acompañaron a sus dueños. Harriett le tendió su baúl a Neville que contemplo boquiabierto, el baúl cavia en la palma de su mano, lo guardo en su bolsillo y siguió a los dos chicos fuera del vagón, aun sin creer que podían hacer eso.

En el andén había un montón de chicos que iban de un lado a otro conversando, todos estaban vestidos con sus túnicas, de pronto un vozarrón llamo la atención de los dos primos.

\- ¡Por aquí los de primer año! ¡Primer año, conmigo! – era Hadrig que agitaba un farol, rápidamente varios chicos se apresuraron a ir con el – Hola Harriett, Dudley ¿Todo bien?

Ambos primos asintieron y arrastraron a Neville con ellos, pronto todos estuvieron reunidos y Hadrig los guio por un camino lleno de arbustos que tapaban la vista hasta llegar a un embarcadero de madera que tenía varios botes de madera.

\- No más de cuatro por bote – los tres chicos se miraron y entraron a uno seguidos por una chica de cabellera castaña inflada – están todos… ¿sí? Andando – ni bien Hadrig dio esa orden los botes se movieron y avanzaron por el oscuro lago, la chica que estaba con ellos no paraba de murmurar por lo bajo que este recorrido se hacía únicamente para los de primer año y que ella lo sabía porque había leído historia de Hogwarts, Harriett suspiro, Dudley bufo y Neville contuvo una carcajada.

\- Disculpa, pero deberías ver la imagen al fin y al cabo será la única vez que la veamos porque después iremos en carruaje, es una lástima porque es una vista preciosa… – dijo Harriett dirigiéndole una sonrisa cálida, la chica la miro y giro el rostro, pero estuvo en silencio el resto del camino.

\- Bajen la cabeza – tras una cortina de hiedra que tapaba la vista todos vieron como el castillo se erguía orgulloso sobre un risco, todas las ventanas estaban iluminadas como dando la bienvenida, pero Harriett y Dudley sintieron como algo cálido los cubría, como un abrazo, y les daba la bienvenida con palabras cálidas y amorosas. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, el castillo les daba la bienvenida, como agradecimiento ambos liberaron su magia y le dieron las gracias. Cuando Neville sintió como la magia de ambos primos se liberaba los miro, cuando les iba a preguntar porque hicieron eso sintió como una magia antigua lo rozaba y le murmuraba un bienvenido en el oído y el entendió, Hogwarts les daba la bienvenida pero pocos la escuchaban. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su compañera pero ella parecía no haber sentido ese abrazo.

Siguieron avanzando hasta entrar a una cueva, continuaron por un largo túnel y llegaron a un embarcadero, todos bajaron y siguieron al guardián por un camino de piedras y guijarros, no había escalones, muchos se resbalaban pero no hubo accidentes. Hadrig se frenó cuando llegaron a una puerta y golpeo tres veces.


	16. Cap 16 - La selección

**La Selección:**

Unos segundos después una mujer de aspecto serio les abrió la puerta.

\- Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall - Hadrig se despidió y los dejo con la profesora, parecía ser que era una persona con la que era mejor no tener problemas, parecía seria y vestía una túnica verde esmeralda y un sombrero de color oscuro, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un rodete.

\- Muchas gracias Hadrig, yo los llevare desde aquí – la bruja se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar siendo seguida por una multitud de chiquillos nerviosos. Los guio por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un vestíbulo que era grande como la casa de Privet Drive, las paredes eran de piedra y estaban iluminadas con antorchas, el techo era alto y Harriett suponía que también era de piedra, se escuchaban murmullos desde una puerta situada a su derecha pero la profesora los guio a una habitación donde todos se situaron muy juntos, se nota que no hay respeto por el espacio personal pensó Dudley mientras sentía como alguien le clavaba un codo en la espalda.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts – dijo la profesora McGonagall - El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que mientras esperáis os arregléis lo mejor posible – los ojos de la profesora se fijaron en la nariz de Ronald Weasley y en varios chicos que tenían mal puesta la capa, Harriett mientras tanto saco una cinta verde de su manga y se hiso una vincha con un moño.

\- Volveré en unos minutos, mientras tanto estén tranquilos – la profesora se marcho.

\- ¿Cómo puede decir que estemos tranquilos cuando antes nos ha dicho todo eso? – dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba a su primo, que se rio por lo bajo.

\- Mientras ella hablaba tú te pusiste a hacerte una vincha y no le prestaste atención.

\- Si le preste atención, pero es que era aburrido escucharla y no hacer nada – Harriett miro a su alrededor y sonrió, muchos estaban nerviosos pero había otros que estaban muy tranquilos, tan tranquilos que parecen estatuas se dijo, Dudley al ver hacia donde miraba su prima le murmuro por lo bajo "pura sangre" haciendo que ella sonriera. La chica que había ido con ellos en el bote estaba murmurando hechizos por lo bajo haciendo que los de su alrededor se pusieran aun más nerviosos. De pronto varios chicos gritaron. Harriett se giro y contemplo como unas figuras perladas pasaban la pared mientras charlaban.

\- Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

\- Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. Nadie respondió.

\- ¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no? -Algunos asintieron.

\- ¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff! – continuó el Fraile – Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

\- En marcha – dijo una voz aguda – La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

\- Ahora formad una hilera – dijo la profesora a los de primer año – y seguidme.

Harriett se coloco detrás de un chico de pelo claro, Dudley se puso detrás de ella y Neville le siguió, las puertas se abrieron y los murmullos callaron mientras todos los estudiantes contemplaban a los nuevos.

El gran comedor era una sala enorme, las paredes y piso eran de piedra y parecía que no tenia techo porque este reflejaba el cielo estrellado pero si uno miraba bien podía ver que solo era un techo "pintado", había cuatro mesas todas largas y rectangulares, en una mesa había corbatas de color rojo, en otra verde y en las otras dos había azul y amarillo. Los chicos de primero avanzaron por el pasillo central tratando de ignorar las miradas que los mayores les dirigían, cuando llegaron al frente de la mesa de profesores que se ubicaba varios escalones más arriba que el resto de las mesas se frenaron y vieron como la profesora tomaba un viejo sombrero y sacaba un pergamino de un bolsillo.

Harriett vio como el sombrero se movía y una abertura parecida a una boca se abría y empezaba a cantar:

_\- Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves. _

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo. _

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_Sombreros altos y elegantes. _

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _

_Y puedo superar a todos. _

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. _

_Así que pruébame y te diré _

_Dónde debes estar. _

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _

_Donde habitan los valientes. _

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad _

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _

_Dónde son justos y leales. _

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff _

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado. _

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, _

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta, _

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición _

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. _

_O tal vez en Slytherin _

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos. _

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio _

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! _

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). _

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante. _

\- Cuando los llame se sentaran y el sombrero les indicara a que casa irán – y la profesora empezó a recitar nombres mientras los dos primos miraban a su alrededor. - ¡Abbott Hannah! – llamo la profesora, una niña rubia con dos trenzas se adelanto, la profesora le puso el sombrero a los segundos grito - "HUFFLEPUFF"

La mesa amarilla aplaudió y la chica se fue con ellos sonriendo satisfecha, le siguió Bones, Susan que también fue a Hufflepuff, Boot, Terry fue el primer Ravenclaw, en este caso la mesa azul aplaudió y algunos chicos mayores le estrecharon la mano. Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender fue la primera Gryffindor. Bulstrode, Millicent fue la primera Slytherin.

\- Dursley, Dudley - dijo la profesora McGonagall, se notaba a leguas la incredulidad con la que pronuncio el nombre del chico, en la mesa Albus se removió inquieto, eso no entraba en sus planes. Dudley avanzo con tranquilidad y se sentó. La profesora le puso el sombrero y de pronto sintió como una vocecita le hablaba en el oído.

-"_Que chico tan interesante, parece ser que eres una caja de sorpresas… leal y trabajador, un Hufflepuff sin duda, pero también inteligente y astuto… aunque sin duda la valentía y el honor es lo que te caracteriza además de tu naturaleza protectora hacia tu prima… donde te pongo"_

_-_ En donde me consideres digno.

-_ Sabes que muchos en tu caso suplicarían que los pusiera en una casa en particular… dile a esos gemelos que es tiempo de sacar la astucia que los pudo haber mandado a Slytherin y ten cuidado con los mayores… _¡GRYFFINDOR!

McGonagall le saco el sombrero y Dudley se dirigió hacia la mesa de los leones que aplaudía contenta, el se sentó entre los gemelos y les sonrió a los demás que lo contemplaban estupefactos por sentarse con los gemelos más problemáticos de Hogwarts.

Harriett observo que muchas veces el sombrero tardaba mas como el caso de Finnigan Seamus que estuvo más de un minuto sentado hasta que el sombrero grito Gryffindor, en cambio con Hermione, Granger apenas unos segundos y grito Gryffindor. Dudley, desde la mesa de los leones observo a su prima y arqueo una ceja incrédulo por la elección del sombrero, decididamente el sombrero estaba mal, esa chica tendría que ir a Ravenclaw pero podría ser que esa chica fuera más valiente que inteligente.

\- Longbottom, Neville – Neville avanzo con paso seguro, las palabras de Harriett resonaban en su cabeza cuando se sentó y le colocaron el sombrero "Todos tenemos características de todas las casas pero tenemos algo que nos caracteriza de manera única, yo soy inteligente, leal, astuta y valiente, el sombrero es el que decide a que casa vamos pero eso no significa que nos tenemos que conformar con esa cualidad"

\- _Interesante reflexión señor Longbottom_ – le susurro la voz del sombrero – _ciertamente ella tiene razón, tu eres muy leal, valiente y también muy astuto… será un poco difícil… tus padres fueron Gryffindor pero tú puedes ir a cualquier casa._

\- Ponme en la que tú quieras, aunque no niego que Slytherin no me gusta mucho…

\- _Cierto, pero será mejor que ayudes a tu casa a expandir horizontes y que vean que todos podemos ser buenos o malos, que eso no depende de la casa en que los pongo… ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

La mesa roja estallo en aplausos y Neville se dirigió a sentarse junto a Dudley que le sonreía, ambos se giraron y continuaron viendo la selección. Dudley fingía ver la selección pero en realidad miraba a todas las personas, en especial a los profesores.

Mientras la profesora McGonagall seguía diciendo nombre tras nombre ambos primos observaron la mesa de profesores, en el extremo izquierdo estaba Hadrig que con su tamaño no pasaba desapercibido, le seguía una profesora de cabello rubio oscuro con una túnica morada y lentes, a su lado había un diminuto profesor que apenas se alcanzaba a ver, después había una silla vacía, le seguía una mujer de cabellera castaña con ojos celestes y túnica gris perlada, una silla vacía y en el centro de la mesa sentado en una silla de oro, como si fuera un trono, había un anciano de barba y cabello blanco, demasiado blanco, que miraba a todos los chicos con cara de abuelo que no mata una mosca. Albus Dumbledore, pensaron ambos primos al mismo tiempo, Harriett observo que el director parecía demasiado feliz mientras inspeccionaba las mesas, sus ojos se quedaban unos segundos en algunos lugares de ciertas mesas, observo Harriett, en especial en la mesa de Gryffindor, específicamente en los gemelos y su primo.

-Malfoy, Draco – ni bien el chico avanzo unos pasos hacia el taburete el sombrero grito – ¡SLYTHERIN!

A lo que el chico se dirigió hacia esa mesa mientras miraba con desprecio a las otras casas.

Harriett continuo con su inspección por la mesa, después del director se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro hasta los hombros vestido todo de negro, parecido a un murciélago, que miraba con ojos fríos a todos mientras charlaba con el profesor Quirrell que seguía con su turbante purpura y llevaba una túnica roja, en realidad Harriett sospechaba que el profesor murciélago ni siquiera le prestaba atención a su compañero. Después del tartamudo venia una profesora que tenía el cabello negro ondulado y una túnica azul con detalles en plateado que sonreía mientras escuchaba a una señora entrada en años con un aspecto serio, tenía un rodete muy apretado, unas gafas y vestía una túnica negra con un corte rígido, "una bibliotecaria parece" pensó ella y sonrió, arlado de esa señora, Harriett parpadeo varias veces… un fantasma, un profesor que era un fantasma… "sus clases de seguro serán aburridas ya con el aspecto que tiene dice que sus clases son tan interesantes como la vida de una babosa", después del muerto había un señor con un aspecto bastante feo y desaliñado que miraba a todos los estudiantes con repugnancia y a sus pies se encontraba el gato más feo del mundo. Decididamente era el plantel de profesores más extraños del mundo, un fantasma, un viejo, un murciélago, un tartamudo, un enano, un gigante y, no menos importante, el hombre y el gato más feos del mundo.

-Potter, Harriett – llamo la profesora y los murmullos aumentaron mientras Harriett avanzaba hacia el sombrero.

\- ¿Ella dijo Potter?

\- ¿Harriett Potter?

\- ¿Potter?

_\- Mmmm, veo que no te gusta mucho que controlen tu vida – _dijo el sombrero_ – eres alguien muy especial niña, inteligente y astuta lo bastante como para hacer frente a los ojos de los demás muchas cosas sin que se den cuenta… leal y valiente, proteges a tus amigos como una leona cuida a sus cachorros, te arriesgarías por ellos… eres el caso más difícil que he tenido en muchos años… ¿Dónde te pongo?_

\- Donde pueda desarrollar todo mi potencial sin que nadie sospeche… y donde pueda tener un grupo de gente que me apoye y a los que pueda proteger

\- _Astucia y ambición, inteligencia y valor, lealtad y trabajo duro… decididamente eres especial niña, puedes consultarme cualquier duda que tengas… no mires a ningún adulto a los ojos… ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

La profesora le saco el sombrero y Harriett se dirigió a la mesa de los leones entre los vítores de todos los alumnos de la casa y las miradas de orgullo y desagrado de algunos profesores. Ella se sentó entre Fred y Dudley, ambos chicos la abrazaron y se giraron para seguir viendo la selección.


	17. Cap 17 - Gryffindors

**Gryffindors:**

Cuando ya todos los chicos de primer año habían sido seleccionados, Ronald había quedado en Gryffindor y cuando había intentado acercarse a Harriett se había encontrado con una barrera de cuatro chicos y a una niña que lo miraba con burla por lo que tuvo que sentarse arlado de Hermione con una mueca de desagrado enorme, y la profesora McGonagall se había retirado con el sombrero, el director se levantó y miro a todos con una expresión cariñosa que para dos personas resulto mas falsa que un galeón de pirita.

\- Bienvenidos a otro año escolar, déjenme decirles unas palabras antes de empezar el banquete… aquí están ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratija! ¡Pellizco! – y las mesas se llenaron de comida.

\- Agrego otras palabras – dijo Harriett con vos solemne mientras los gemelos la miraban y Dudley sonreía, Neville la miro y sonrió tímidamente - ¡Cabra loca! ¡Viejo verde! ¡PAPAS FRITAS!

\- ¿Papas fritas? – dijeron los gemelos y Neville mirándola como si realmente la locura del director la hubiera contagiado.

\- Es su comida favorita – dijo Dudley señalando como ella se servía una gran cantidad de papa. Rápidamente los chicos imitaron su ejemplo y empezaron a comer, los platos que hasta hace unos momentos estaban vacios se habían llenado con diferentes comidas: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudin, guisantes, zanahorias, calabazas y otras verduras asadas, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate, salsa de atún y de champiñones. Y por una extraña razón bombones de menta.

\- ¿Por qué hay bombones de menta?

\- Al director le gustan – dijo George encogiéndose de hombros y siguió comiendo su pollo asado. Fred estaba charlando con Lee y con una chica de piel morena que le sonrió cálidamente. Dudley se encontraba comiendo, pero conociéndolo estaba escuchando todas las conversaciones que había a su alrededor. Un par de maullidos la distrajeron.

\- Mau, Merlín – dijo ella y saco unos pedazos de carne de su plato y se los dio. Los estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor la miraron y empezaron a murmurar. En poco tiempo todo Hogwarts sabía que Harriett Potter tenía dos mascotas y que se llamaban Mau y Merlín y que eran dos gatos mitad kneazle.

\- Harriett deja de engordar a mi gato – dijo Dudley mientras agarraba a Merlín y lo acariciaba.

\- No es mi culpa que sea tan lindo y me pida comida… sabes que no resisto a las cosas tiernas – en ese momento los gemelos se pusieron colorados llamando la atención de los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

\- Chicos ¿Por qué están colorados? – dijo una chica de piel morena bastante linda, ante esta pregunta los gemelos parecían tomates insolados.

\- Pasa que mi querida prima aquí presente – hablo Dudley mientras señalaba a Harriett que estaba bastante ocupada comiendo – les hiso vivir una situación muy vergonzosa a estos gemelos.

\- ¿Qué situación? – ante esto toda la mesa les estaba prestando atención.

\- No se – él se encogió de hombros y todos lo que escuchaban se estamparon la cabeza contra la mesa.

\- Eso es privado, pero sepan que no lo hice con mala intención.

\- Nunca haces nada con mala intención, pero siempre pasa algo vergonzoso – dijeron los gemelos más colorados todavía haciendo que mucho empezaron a reír. Harriett ignorando esto les sonrió y continuó comiendo. Cuando llegaron a los postres la conversación se centro en las familias.

\- Yo soy mitad y mitad, mi mama le dijo a mi papa que era una bruja cuando yo recibí mi carta… se asusto mucho pero después se entusiasmo – dijo un chico de pelo color arena.

\- Es Seamus Finnigan – le dijo Dudley – el que esta arlado es Dean Thomas, irlandés, muggle nacido… Hermione Granger, muggle nacida… Lavender Brown, sangre pura… Parvati Patil, originaria de India… - pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

\- Yo soy un muggle nacido… mis papas no lo podían creer cuando nos llego la carta, pero después la profesora Mcgonagall llegó y nos explico, ella levitó la mesa y cambio de color el sofá… mis papás estaban un poco sorprendidos pero después se acostumbraron… estoy entusiasmada por que empiecen las clases y poder hacer lo que la profesora hiso, ya me leí todos los libros y me los sé de memoria – en ese punto todos los de la mesa la miraban sonriendo, los mayores se reían por su entusiasmo y los otros años se reían de su incredulidad. Ronald iba a hacer un comentario pero Dudley se adelanto.

\- Yo también soy nacido muggle, digamos que a mis papas no les cayó muy bien que sea un mago y con mi prima huimos y nos alojamos en el caldero chorreante unos días – en ese momento todo el mundo lo miraba, el sonrió – y después nos fuimos al Londres muggle y nos quedamos en un hotel, fue divertido paseamos e hicimos muchas cosas.

\- ¿Quien es tu prima?

\- Yo – dijo Harriett mientras comía unas galletas de chocolate. Todos en la mesa la miraron – nuestras madres eran hermanas y me dejaron con su familia. Crecimos juntos.

Todos los que estaban cerca se quedaron mirando a ambos primos. Ella tenía cabello negro, ojos verde esmeralda y piel pálida, también era bajita y pequeña de cuerpo; en cambio el era rubio con ojos celeste y tenía un poco de color en la piel, como si recién saliera de estar un ratito al sol, era alto y un poco robusto. En resumen era todo lo contrario, ni siquiera eran parecidos.

\- Se lo que piensan, como podemos ser primos siendo tan diferentes ¿no? – todos asintieron y se ruborizaron un poco. Ambos chicos sonrieron y siguieron conversando con sus compañeros mientras en la mesa alta un señor con ojos brillantes los observaba.

\- Yo soy muggle nacido también, aunque no he vivido ninguna aventura como vosotros o se me todos los libros de memoria… me gusta dibujar – dijo Dean Thomas mientras comía un pastel de calabaza. Era un chico de pelo color castaño y ojos marrones.

\- Yo soy sangre pura, aunque mucho no me importa, me gustan las revistas de moda – dijo Lavender Brown, una chica de cabellera castaña ondulada y con cara de chismosa.

Mientras el resto de los primeros años se presentaba Harri observo el salón, la mesa de Hufflepuff parecía estar en una amena charla, los de Ravenclaw parecían recitar las cosas que harían en clases y en Slytherin… en Slytherin estaban comiendo en silencio mirando a las otras mesas, Harriett enfoco su mirada en Draco Malfoy que tenía sentado a su lado a un fantasma horrible, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada.

\- Veo que ha conocido al Barón Sanguinario – dijo una voz muy caballerosa cerca de su oído. Ella se dio vuelta y contemplo a un fantasma, era el fantasma vestido con gorgueras y medias que había visto en la habitación en que la sub-directora los había dejado.

\- En efecto señor…

\- Oh, mis modales. Soy bella señorita Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia. Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor miraron al fantasma.

\- Es un placer conocerlo Sir, soy Harriett Potter – dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano del fantasma ignorando el escalofrió que la recorrió y le hiso una reverencia llamando la atención de todo el comedor.

\- El placer es mío pequeña… - él se volvió hacia el resto de los junior y les sonrió - hola a todos los de primer año, yo soy el fantasma residente de la torre Gryffindor si necesitan ayuda para ir a algún lugar no duden en pedírmelo, soy sir Nicholas de Mimsy…

\- Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado – grito Ron con la boca llena recibiendo miradas de desaprobación de todos los que estaban sentados a su alrededor. El fantasma frunció el seño e iba a empezar a hablar cuando lo volvieron a interrumpir.

\- ¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo puede estar casi decapitado? – dijo Seamus.

\- Asi – dijo enfadado y tiro de la oreja izquierda. Toda su cabeza se separo del cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había intentado decapitarlo pero no lo había hecho bien. El sonrió ante las caras de asombro y volvió a colocarse la cabeza sonriendo - ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.

\- ¿Cómo es que está lleno de sangre? – pregunto Hermione.

\- Nunca se lo he preguntado – dijo con delicadeza Nick y se retiro hacia otro lado.

Varios minutos después de conversar con el fantasma el profesor Dumbledore se levanto y toda la comida desapareció provocando que muchos protestaran (mesa Gryffindor) pero después quedaron en silencio para escuchar al director.

\- Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo - los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley que sonrieron – El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Pocos se rieron, Harriett comprobó que Percy Weasley parecía muy ofendido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- El nunca les dijo nada a los prefectos.

\- Oh – Harriett comprobó que muchos de su casa ya estaban hablando de ir a ver qué es lo que había en ese corredor "Creo que elegí mal, esta es la casa de los suicidas no de los valientes"

— ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harri notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas. Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

\- ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore— ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, _

_Enséñanos algo, por favor. _

_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos _

_O jóvenes con rodillas sucias, _

_Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas _

_Con algunas materias interesantes. _

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, _

_Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. _

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, _

_Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, _

_Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, _

_Y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman. _

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley junto con Dudley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

— ¡Ah, la música! - dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora es hora de ir a la cama ¡Salid al trote!

\- ¿Que somos caballos? – dijo Harriett ganando una sonrisa de los gemelos y unas carcajadas de algunos de sus compañeros.

\- Los de primer año de Gryffindor, síganme – dijo Percy mientras avanzaba, enseguida el grupo lo siguió mientras intentaban memorizar el camino, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol.

Harriett observo que los cuadros se movían y saludaban a los primeros años sin recibir ningún gesto de reconocimiento, ella en cambio los saludó y les sonrió. A su lado Dudley estaba cansado, sus piernas parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Mientras tanto Percy los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes durante un par de ocasiones. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harri comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.

Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.

—Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas se conoce como poltergeist. —Levantó la voz— Peeves, aparece.

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario? - enseguida todos los primeros años, un poco más despiertos, empezaron a negar con la cabeza, no querían a ese fantasma cerca.

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.

— ¡Oooooh! — dijo, con un maligno cacareo— ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!

De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.

—Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy, parcia ser que no le gustaba que no le hagan caso.

Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville, que fue empujado de su lugar por Harriett y evito que lo golpearan. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.

—Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando— El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.

Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

— ¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.

— Caput draconis —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared.

Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones de color rojo o bordo con detalles en dorado, había un chimenea bastante grande y una alfombra bastante gruesa y peluda frente a ella, en un rincón había unas mesas y escritorios, supuestamente para hacer la tarea. En las paredes había colgado varios tapices, pero ningún cuadro.

\- Esta es la sala común, allí en ese rincón hay escritorios y mesas para hacer la tarea o estudiar, también en la biblioteca pueden hacer eso pero tengan en cuenta que la bibliotecaria es muy estricta, ella no permite nadie hable o haga ruido en la biblioteca porque sino los saca o expulsa – Hermione parecía escandalizada, parecía que no podía creer que alguien hiciera eso – el toque de queda es a las diez de la noche, el desayuno se sirve a las siete y media, las clases empiezan a las nueve, si necesitan ayuda para llegar a algún lugar pueden pedirle a los prefectos o a algún compañero de otro año.

El señalo hacia un par de puertas que había y mientras al señalaba indicó:

\- La puerta de la izquierda es para los varones y la de la derecha para las chicas, tengan en cuenta que la escalera de las niñas no permite que ningún varón la pise. Tengan buenas noches – dijo mientras se retiraba y los chicos lo seguían, Neville y Dudley se despidieron de Harriett y se fueron hacia su habitación.

\- Hola chicas, soy Magui, soy de sexto año y soy prefecta. Cualquier cosa que necesiten me pueden preguntar – dijo una chica alta y delgada de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, en su túnica llevaba una insignia con una P como la de Percy – síganme, su habitación es la tercera puerta desde aquí, esa será su habitación hasta que se gradúen.

La chica se freno en una puerta de color rojizo que decía "Primer año" en letras doradas y la abrió. La habitación era redonda con seis camas con postes y cortinas rojas, cada cama tenía una mesa de noche con cinco cajones y encima de esta había una ventana, del otro lado de la cama había un perchero que la prefecta dijo que era para colgar las capas, bolsos u otras cosas. A la derecha había una puerta que conducía al baño, este tenía azulejos blancos con motivos de leones dorados, había una bañera y un par de duchas, un armario donde había muchas toallas, jabones y otras cosas de uso personal. Cuando la prefecta se fue, las chicas miraron las camas y decidieron acomodarse.

Cerca de la puerta de entrada estaba Jazmín Smith, una mestiza que era fanática de las criaturas mágicas, tenía el pelo rubio corto hasta los hombros y ojos celestes, enseguida abrió su baúl y empezó a sacar unos posters de animales mágicos como pegasos, grifos, kneazles y un par de animales más que Harriett no supo identificar; le seguía Lavender y Parvati que enseguida habían empezado a charlar entre ellas, después de ella estaba María Baker, una muggle nacida un poco tímida que enseguida se cambio y se acostó, después seguía Hermione que se puso a acomodar enseguida sus cajones y preparo su bolsa para el día siguiente, y Harriett se encontraba en contra de la pared, ella era la única que no tenia baúl en contra de la cama cosa que Hermione noto.

\- ¿Dónde está tu baúl?

\- Acá – dijo Harri mientras lo sacaba y agrandaba, Hermione la miro mal.

\- Nos dijeron en el tren que dejemos los baúles en los compartimientos ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- A ti te gustaría que revisen tus cosas – ante esto Hermione negó y siguió acomodando sus cosas.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto Jazmín mientras se acercaba a la cama y miraba a Harriett.

\- El encargado de la tienda me dio al opción, es una runa – dijo mientras la señalaba y ponía la varita arriba y el baúl se achicaba – es más seguro que hacer el hechizo porque con el hechizo se puede arruinar lo de adentro y yo no quería eso.

\- ¿Me puedes dibujar la runa? – ante esto todas las chicas la miraban, Harriett sonrió.

\- Si puedo, pero también les aconsejo que aprendan una runa mas… la de ligereza o peso pluma como el hechizo – Jazmín en seguida empezó a preguntarle, mientras tanto Hermione las escuchaba – ten Jaz, son las runas… este sirve para que practiques para dibujarla sin errores, cuando creas que estas lista me muestras y probamos a hacerla.

Jazmín la abrazo y le arrebato los pergaminos, Harriett saco otros pergaminos y se los tendió a las otras chicas que se lo agradecieron.

\- Ten Mione – ante esto la chica levanto la mirada y se encontró con Harri que le sonreía amistosamente – vi que te interesaba, solo no te fuerces, es complicado escribir runas.

\- Gracias – dijo la castaña mientras tomaba los pergaminos y los leía.

\- De nada, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela.

Mientras las otras chicas se terminaban de acomodar Harri saco la cama (cesta, almohadón o cucha) de Mau, este enseguida se subió y se durmió. Ella mientras tanto saco su mochila, que ya tenía los libros y la colgó junto con la túnica en los ganchos, en la mesa de noche puso un reloj despertador, unas velas aromáticas y un par de cepillos, acomodo un poco de ropa en los cajones y se cambio.

\- Buenas noches chicas – dijo Harri y un coro de saludos resonó en toda la habitación. Unos minutos después cuando las respiraciones de todas se escuchaban Harriett se levanto y abrió su baúl, una serpiente salió y se enrosco en su cuerpo. Ella volvió a la cama y la serpiente se puso debajo de la manta y ambas se durmieron.


End file.
